Crimson Sins
by krispybee12
Summary: What would happen if Eric's only child, Pam, was found mysteriously murdered…? Maybe his Maker, Godric, would come to console him and maybe a certain blonde that reminds him so much of his own blonde haired, blue eyed child would appear during his time of grief…Just what could possibly happen next? AU, G/E, G/S/E *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A whole new story just for you, my amazing readers! Yay! :D**

 **The idea for this story was suggested by** ** _bashfyl,_** **an amazing reader that I am so ever so grateful for! Thank you so much for coming up with such a fun idea! :)**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

SPOV

I lay upon my bed, another tremble running through me as green, lifeless eyes float back to the forefront of my mind. Death. The concept is nothing new to me, having lost both my parents at the fragile age of seven, but to see a lifeless body…now that is something I had hoped I would never have to encounter… _ever_.

"Dammit," I sigh out, sitting up in bed as I know I'll be granted no semblance of restful sleep this night. Why did it have to be me to find poor Dawn sprawled lifeless across her floral covered bed? I fear I may never shake the haunting sight of my friend's lifeless eyes as they gazed up at me, frozen in such obvious horror. What a terrible way to die, I mean death is always horrible, but to be so brutally murdered…Another shiver runs through me as I stand to my feet and make my way to the window, looking out over the moon washed lawn.

A grim frown crosses my face then as I recall the second horrific bit of news to come from this awful ordeal. My own flesh and blood brother is being accused of the crime. They locked him up after he admitted to having slept with not only Dawn, but Maudette Pickens as well, the first victim of what seems to be quickly becoming a small town killing spree.

I can't help rolling my eyes thinking over the dozens of other Bon Temps women who have also shared my horn dog of a brother's bed. Yes, I can admit my brother is a bit of a womanizer, not having even the sense God gave a goat, but that certainly doesn't make him a murderer. Jason Stackhouse wouldn't hurt so much as a fly. A light knock sounds upon my door then and I turn with a warm smile as the soft light of the hall outlines the familiar silhouette of my dear Gran as she pushes open the door.

"Sookie, dear," she says softly, stepping into the room, a sterling tray clutched within her aging hands. I click on my bedside lamp then, having to stifle a laugh as I see she's brought me her sugary cure that always seems to mend whatever ails me from the time I was a small child.

"Your famous pecan pie, how did you know?" I question teasingly as a knowing smile crosses over her winkled features, her blue eyes twinkling with decades of wisdom.

"I could practically hear your mind racing, child," she teases back, bringing a snort of amusement from me as she settles herself upon the rocking chair beside my bed, handing me one of the small plates with a wink.

"I thought that was my job," I tease back, sitting upon the bed with the heavenly scented confectionary dessert with a satisfied sigh. I take a bite, closing my eyes in pure bliss as the familiar taste takes me back to happier days of my youth. "Delicious, Gran, thank you," I tell her, glancing up to see a troubled expression settling upon her aging face.

"I was thinking," she starts hesitantly, poking at her own pie absently as her head tilts thoughtfully. "Perhaps you could use your gift to help your brother," she suggests softly, bringing a defeated sigh from me as I nod to her.

"I suppose I'll need to," I agree, not looking forward at all at the concept of digging through the slimy thoughts of the citizens of Bon Temps. A cringe runs through me as I once more curse this damn disability of mine. I abhor having to hear everyone's inner most thoughts and have to work hard, never letting down my guard, in order to protect my mind from being constantly assaulted by graphic images of sex, lust, greed and God knows what else from anyone within my immediate vicinity.

"Oh, Sookie," Gran sighs out, rising from her chair to settle beside me on the bed before taking my hand into her own. "You are blessed with a very special gift, my child. I only wish you could learn to see your mind reading as the blessing it truly is," she tells me once more as I shrug absently, knowing I could never be thankful for such an awful ability.

"Yeah, alright," I sigh out, forcing a smile that I know my grandmother can see right through. "I'll listen in to see if I can find anything to help Jason," I agree, knowing full well my stubborn nature will surely find me treading through mounds of filthy thoughts in order to help out my kin.

"You're a brave soul, my Sookie," Gran whispers, leaning over to press a soft kiss to my cheek as a genuine smile pulls at my lips. "Now let's not let this pie go to waste," she adds with a wink, bringing a small chuckle from me as we dig back into our desserts together.

I decide to enjoy this bit of peace with my grandmother, quickly falling into a familiar routine of listening to her prattle on about small town gossip, a small smirk crossing my face even as I know what a long day I have before me. It won't be fun, but I'm determined to see my brother freed for this crime, if only to grant our grandmother some peace of mind.

EPOV

I fight back yet another eye roll, looking once more to my office clock as I wish to be literally any fucking place else right now. Fucking Sophie Anne Leclurq. As much as I despise having to bow to the demands of the annoyingly selfish child Queen, my Viking blood literally boiling at the mere thought of such, it sure as hell beats having to rule over the state in her place. Fucking politics, I've never had a mind for such things.

"I need you to push the blood harder, Eric," she demands once more, a deep scowl forming over her crimson painted lips as I fight back a sigh, nodding to her in understanding.

"Of course, your Majesty," I concur, hating being put in such a compromising position, not doubting for a fucking second the selfish Queen would shove me under the bus without a second thought if higher powers were to catch wind of her absurd plans to make some quick cash by selling our sacred blood.

"Fucking taxes," she growls, digging her immaculately polished nails into the leather chair arms. "I'm a fucking _Queen_. I should be above such tediousness," she whines as I nod once more, wishing once more that this fucking meeting would just end already.

"I will do all I can, my Queen," I assure her, earning a firm nod from my superior as she rises to her feet, her second, Andre, standing along with her as they both hit me with dual, condescending glares.

"See that you do," she answers back haughtily. My jaw clenches in annoyance as I rise to my own feet, slightly bowing my head to my superior as I remind myself once more it's not worth the trouble to fight against her. She's only lucky I'm rather content being the big fish in my own, small pond here in Area 5.

"Until we meet again," I offer, watching as the two trail from my office together, their noses lifted high in self-righteousness. "Thank fucking Odin," I sigh out, dropping back down to my office chair with a scowl. I was starting to think they'd never fucking leave. I glance back to the clock then, my frown deepening as I realize just how late my child is for work. What could be keeping her?

"Thalia!" I call out in irritancy, soon seeing the petite, scowling vampiress standing at my door. "Have you heard from Pam yet?" I question, lifting my phone to see I have no missed calls, no missed messages.

"No, Master," Thalia answers back shortly as I let out a deep sigh, realizing my child has likely stopped for a bite on her way to work. I do so love my child, but she truly can be a real pain in the ass, though, I suppose it was that same, defiant spirit of hers that called me to turn her all those years ago.

"Take her place at the door," I command dismissively, seeing the diminutive vampiress disappear from the corner of my vision as I turn my attention to the small cooler left behind by the Queen. "Fucking Sophie Anne," I growl out, picking up the offending cooler filled with vials of our kind's blood as I try and decide just what to do about this dilemma my superior has left me in.

A frown settles upon my face as I recall the words of my Maker as he explained how sacred our healing bloods were to our kind, something never to be taken for granted and never to be shared unless in utter reverence. A pang of guilt juts through me as I wonder what Godric would make of my current situation.

My frown deepens as I find the bond between Godric and myself is still closed down quite securely. I have no idea why he has been blocking himself off from me these last months, but decide to grant him his privacy. He knows just where to find me if he is ever in any need and a vampire as ancient and powerful as he is surely more than capable of taking care of himself quite aptly.

My head shoots up then, absolute terror flooding through me just before I'm brought to my knees in utter despair. "Pam," I whisper through the searing pain, clutching my chest tightly as bloody tears begin welling within my eyes. "No," I whisper through the tears, shaking my head in utter disbelief as I feel my child's life beginning to slip away.

GPOV

I prop my head upon my folded arms, stretching my body across the stiff, wooden pew as I gaze upon the darkened stained glass above me. I focus upon the faux sunbeams as I once more try to come to terms with my churning and admittedly, rather disturbing thoughts. I wonder once more if my sacrifice could truly make a real difference, if humans are truly capable of learning anything from one vampire's willingness to meet the sun.

I fear I may have been too rash in my decision in handing myself over to the vampire hate group and have to stifle a chuckle as I find myself wondering what my headstrong, Viking child would think of my current situation. No, I know what my Eric would say. He would tell me what a fool I am. He would tell me I am growing soft in my old age and I fear I could not rightly disagree with such thoughts. Perhaps I have grown soft in my two thousand years upon this earth, but is that really such a bad thing?

I sit up then, letting out an unnecessary sigh as I once more try to rise above the century's worth of guilt that has steadily been building within me, bringing me to this current despondent state. I know it is my own depression, my own shame that has brought me to this place. For countless years I killed without mercy, brutally ripping my way through body after countless, faceless body in waves of unholy bloodshed. I deserve harsh punishment for my many atrocities; though I cannot help feeling this may not be the correct way for me to atone after all.

"Eric," I whisper, sitting up abruptly as I feel even through our muted bond, the sudden, utter despair radiating from my child. I speed through the church then, all prior thoughts of possible suicide forgotten as I rush to aide my child.

I soon find myself soaring through the starry sky, flying at invisible speeds, desperate to join my child in his obvious time of need. I open the bond between us fully and my flight falters as I am suddenly hit with waves of overwhelming despair. Never, in all our thousand years spent together have I felt anguish anywhere near this degree coming from my warrior child. Whatever has caused this deep grief within him is surely earth shattering and as his Maker, I cannot in good conscience let him face such a sorrowful ache alone.

Finally, after what seems hours, but can only be mere minutes, a familiar, golden head can be seen below and quickly I drop down before rushing forward to find my ever stoic, ever strong child weeping with a grief deep enough to match my own. I look around, surprised to find we are in a cemetery. What has happened? I stop dead in my tracks then, finally discovering the cause of my child's plight as I drop to my knees beside him in disbelief.

"Pamela," I choke out, my own sorrow swirling with that of my child's as I take in the devastating shape of Eric's own child as he desperately tries to force his blood over her broken, bloody lips. She has obviously been tortured, her pale body wracked with numerous, deep lacerations and my undead heart breaks at the shattering sight.

"Ludwig's on her way," Eric assures his child, gripping her limp body to his chest in desperation. "Just hold on a bit longer," he pleads as Pam begins coughing up the blood he's tried to feed her, unable to even swallow in her severely injured state. Her life force is fading at an alarming rate and as much as it kills me to admit, I know she is beyond saving.

"Eric," I whisper, reaching up to place a comforting hand upon his broad shoulders as they begin to tremble under the weight of his crushing misery. He shakes his head adamantly, unwilling to accept the truth.

"No, I won't lose her," he grits out, pulling her dying body closer as my heart breaks for the both of them.

"Eric," the soft voice breathes; barely audible even to our vampire ears as we both look down to meet Pamela's sapphire, pain filled eyes. "I'm sorry," she chokes out, falling into a fitful cough that manages to bring bloody tears to my own eyes.

"No, don't talk, save your strength. We're gonna get you through this, you hear me? Don't you fucking give up on me, dammit!" Eric cries, desperation clear in his words as Pam's pale hand reaches up to caress her Maker's blood stained face.

"I love you," she whispers, looking between us, a forced smile forming over her face just before her body begins to disintegrate before our very eyes.

"No!" Eric cries out, frantically trying to hold together the degenerating body as crimson tears are streaming down his face in earnest. The warrior's defeated form is shuddering as he proceeds to weep desolately and I press myself along his back, wrapping my arms around him tightly as he ensues to break down within my embrace.

No words are needed as I send him what little comfort I can muster, desperate to make this somehow better for him as I feel my child's heart breaking to shattered pieces. He presses his face against my neck, his bloody tears joining my own as we mourn our loss together and it's not until I feel the first, stinging light of the dawn biting at my skin that I force myself to stand, pulling my child up to join me.

"We need to find shelter, my child," I remind him gently, earning a slight nod in return. He meets my eyes, clear gratitude shining from within the cobalt depths and I nod my understanding before the two of us launch ourselves into the quickly lightening sky.

We fly in silence and as I feel my child's despair turning to feelings of outright rage, I know whoever is responsible for our Pamela's death will pay justly for their crimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! The response for this fic has been truly humbling so far! Thank you so much for your amazing show of support, dear readers! :)**

 **WARNING: This chapter includes sexual content...it's not rated M for nothing...**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

GPOV

I wake to feel waves of pure anguish rolling from my child. A deep frown settles upon my face as my eyes flutter open to see clear devastation etched over my Viking's striking features as his towering form is stretched out over the bed beside me.

"Eric," I start, lifting my hand to caress his pale cheek as he clears his throat loudly and begins pushing down his feelings of distress. "Don't," I plead, seeing clear confusion shining in his eyes as I let out a defeated sigh. "Do not hide from these feelings, my child," I beseech, knowing full well the consequences of burying such distressful emotions.

"I'm fine," he claims, sitting up straight even as I feel the ongoing war raging wildly from within him. "I must remain strong in the face of animosity, you taught me as much yourself, Master," he states with grim determination as a pang of guilt shoots through me.

"I was wrong, Eric," I admit softly, seeing his pale brows rise in surprise at my genuine words. "About many, _many_ things," I add, seeing his head tilt thoughtfully as he absorbs the words of his Master.

"You're different," he says, reaching up to cup my face gently as his astute eyes scan over me studiously.

"I am," I concede, dropping all pretenses as I open myself up fully to my child's curious speculation.

"I could feel you inwardly warring with yourself before…," he trails off, his obvious hurt cutting through his words as I silently berate myself for having caused such distress for my beloved protégé.

"I am truly sorry, my child," I tell him earnestly, letting him feel for himself the guilt I hold for cutting myself off from him the way I did. "I had hoped to protect you from my emotional warfare and managed to cause you harm in the process. I do hope you can forgive me for this," I explain, not wanting to upset him any more by explaining the depths of my previous despair, the thoughts of possible suicide that seem so foolish now feeling my hurting, needful child before me. How could I have even considered abandoning him like that?

"You're growing soft in your old age," he teases lightly, bringing me from my morose thoughts, a small smirk pulling at my lips as I knew he would think as much about my newly adopted state of mind.

"I suppose I have," I admit, inwardly cheering as a genuine smile spreads over my child's face. His smile falters though, his previous torment rising once more between us before I reach up to cup his face gently. "It is not such a bad thing, my child, to let yourself feel. You do not need to hide from me, never from me," I assure him, feeling him inwardly struggling with this concept as crimson rings form around his striking, cobalt eyes.

"It hurts, Master," he whispers as I nod my understanding, feeling the empty chasm left within my own chest, an aching reminder of our beloved's absence. "It hurts so fucking much," he chokes out as I wrap my arms around him tightly. He clutches me forcefully to his chest, holding me as if he fears my own disappearance from his life as well.

"Let yourself go, my child," I whisper, wanting so desperately to save him from a fate such as my own. "Allow yourself to break and know I will help you to pick up the pieces. Let me be your strength. Let go, Eric, just let go," I plead, feeling his resistance finally wavering as he gives himself over fully to the pain of his recent loss.

I run my fingers soothingly through his golden mane, placing tender kisses over his face as he proceeds to break down and offer only acceptance, only love, pushing the extent of my affections to him, silently letting him know there is no judgment, no condemnation between us.

My lips brush softly against his own and my brows shoot up in surprise as his large palms are suddenly cupping my face, holding me firmly in place as he begins to deepen the kiss between us. I can feel his need, his pressing urgency and willingly oblige him, granting him access as our tongues are soon fighting for dominance, our rising lusts quickly taking us over.

"Godric," he murmurs against my lips before he's pulling me down to the mattress. I pause for only a moment, trying to decipher exactly what he wants from me and as he thrusts his hips upwards, pressing his own hardened length against my own, I have my answer. "Please," is all he has to say, his need shining clearly in his eyes as I nod my understanding.

"For the love of the gods," I groan out, feeling Eric's large palm stroking along my length as he works to align me with his entrance. I press ahead slowly, needing this just as much as he even as I struggle to hold myself back, fearing I may cause any discomfort for my child.

An impatient growl escapes Eric's throat as his long legs wrap themselves around my waist to drive me deeper, bringing a strangled groan from me as he draws me closer. I sheath myself fully inside my child, looking to his flushed face and am awed by the depth of affection I feel flowing from him as I give him a moment to adjust to our joining.

EPOV

I stare up to the blazing, emerald eyes of my Maker as he stills above me. I can feel his hesitance and know he fears causing me any pain, but it's a pain I need, a pain I _crave_ , a physical catharsis to help me soothe my profound inner wounds. I reach up then, lacing my fingers through dark, silken locks before pressing my lips to my Maker's ear.

"Move," I whisper, nipping at his lobe with my fangs as he snaps his hips forward, granting me the pain laced pleasure I crave so desperately. A shuddered sigh escapes my lips as I relinquish all control, giving myself over completely to my Maker as the bond between us is flooded with overwhelming love, pure devotion and perfect trust.

I run my fangs over the smooth flesh of Godric's throat, leaving a crimson trail in their wake as my mouth is flooded with the familiar taste of his ancient bloods. My mind is soon flooded with a series of images, flashes of our shared lives, of the centuries of love shared between us as we proceed to lose ourselves in one another, finding solace in one another's arms.

"Eric, my Eric," Godric is chanting softly, reverently between the peppered kisses he's trailing over my neck and shoulders. My impending release is drawing ever nearer and my nails are biting harshly into the alabaster flesh of Godric's broad shoulders as he takes my arousal in hand, matching the strokes of his hand with the quickening rhythm of his hips to push me ever closer to the razor's edge.

"Fuck!" I cry out as Godric's fangs plunge into my throat, sending me over the brink of desire. I return the favor, sinking my own fangs into his exposed throat to draw his own climax from him before we're left shuddering against one another, drinking deep of one another as we slowly float back down from the heights of shared pleasure together.

"Gods, I needed that," Godric sighs out, running his tongue languidly over my throat to clean any trace of blood away as a small smirk plays at my lips.

"Same here," I concur throatily, working to clean every scarlet bead from his alabaster skin. I wrap my arms around my Maker then, basking in the flood of affections flowing between us as a satisfied sigh escapes my lips. "Before," I start hesitantly, catching his sated gaze with my own. "You said you'd be here for me and I just wondered what you meant by that, exactly."

"Exactly as I said, my child," he tells me, a warm smile lighting up his face as a wave of relief washes over me. "I shall be here for you, helping you to find the ones responsible for our Pam's attack," he assures me as I nod my understanding, gratitude filling me once more as I know I will not be left to face the upcoming confrontation alone.

"And Dallas?" I question, knowing he has responsibilities as the Area 9 Sheriff. A small smirk pulls at his lips as he shakes his head and I tilt my own head in curiosity, wondering where his sudden mirth has sprung from.

"I suppose I should inform them of my decision," he answers with a slight shrug. "Though a change of scenery is long overdue, I do believe," he adds, bringing a smile to my face as we sit up together upon the bed.

"So you'll join me at the bar tonight?" I question, heading to the adjoining bath. I run a towel under the warm, streaming water before reaching the cloth over to Godric as he appears in the doorway.

"I will," he agrees, sending me a grateful smile before we're both washing ourselves clean.

"Good," I answer, a smirk pulling at my lips as he lifts a questioning brow at me. "I'm just a bit curious to see what kind of crowd the both of us can attract together," I muse aloud, bringing a soft chuckle from him as we make our way back into the bedroom together.

"I suppose we shall have our answer soon enough," he replies, a playful twinkle shining in his emerald orbs. I reach out, placing my hand upon his shoulder to halt his steps, feeling there's so much more I should say, but words could never express just how grateful I am to have him back with me once more, to be granted his unwavering support in my dire time of need. Odin only knows how lost I would be without his steady presence balancing me.

He turns to me then and I know no words are needed as he nods to me, that one, small action speaking volumes. I know we've got a long battle before us, trying to solve the mystery surrounding the death of my child, but so long as I have my Maker by my side, I can rest assured that victory will be ours.

SPOV

I step back from the mirror, checking my reflection once more before nodding in acceptance. Good enough. I take a deep breath then, not looking forward to what I need to do next, but know I have no other choice if I am to grant my brother his freedom. Dammit, Jason Stackhouse, you're _so_ going to owe me _big_ for this one.

I slip my red heels on that compliment nicely with my white, floral dress and pick up my ruby handbag before making my way to the stairway. Soft voices are floating from below and I straighten my spine, my determination setting in place before I make my descent.

"Sookeh," Bill says softly, shaking his head at the sight of me as a small smirk pulls at my lips. "You look magnificent, darling," he adds, standing from the couch as Gran looks to me with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Bill," I respond, making my way before him to see he has been going over our family tree with Gran once more. I shake my head, not understanding at all his apparent burning curiosity about our ancestry before deciding to press ahead with my plans for the evening.

"Have you decided where I will be escorting you this evening?" he asks curiously as I nod firmly.

"I would like for you to escort me to Fangtasia," I state resolutely, bringing a look of mixed shock and horror to my vampire boyfriend's face. Yeah, kind of saw that one coming.

"Sookeh," he starts, disagreement clear in his southern, drawling voice as I hold up my hand to stop him before he can even start.

"Listen, this isn't exactly my first choice for date night either," I admit with a defeated sigh. "But this is for my brother, Bill. I need to find a way to clear his name and Fangtasia is the best place to search for clues to the real killer's identity," I explain as harsh lines crease across the undead war veteran's face.

"We've been through this, Sookeh," he sighs out, shaking his head. "A vampire is not at fault for these murders," he assures me once more as I nod in wholehearted agreement.

"I know that," I agree, seeing Bill relax subtly at my words. "And _you_ know that, but unfortunately the rest of the town is convinced otherwise," I inform him, recalling with a shudder the many thoughts of the townsfolk I had to listen in on all day at work. "But if we can manage to rule out vampires as a possibility, the police can finally start looking for the real killer, Bill," I explain softly, hoping this plan isn't wholly foolhardy.

"No," Bill states, shaking his head firmly, grim determination etched over his face. "I will not allow this." My brows shoot up at that, my stubborn nature causing me to straighten my spine as I meet his glare with one of my own.

"I'm going to that bar tonight, Bill," I state firmly, seeing my Gran's worried face from the corner of my eye. "With or without you," I add, seeing my grandmother's face pale slightly as she reaches up to place a hand upon Bill's shoulder.

"Please, Mr. Compton," she says softly, knowing full well I won't be swayed as she casts me an anxious look. "Keep my granddaughter safe," she pleads. I can see the inward struggle shining from the depths of Bill's dark eyes and as he lets out a deep sigh, I know I've won this argument.

"Fine," he concedes as I have to hide the triumphant grin that threatens to spill over my face. "But just remember this was your own, foolish idea," he adds dejectedly as I turn to hug my grandmother goodbye.

"Be careful, my child," Gran pleads softly as I pull away to give her a reassuring smile.

"We'll be back before you know it, Gran," I assure her, feeling Bill take firm hold of my hand before he's leading me towards the front door. I glace up to his face, unsurprised to see clear annoyance, but is that an edge of fear I detect coming from him? I can't help but wonder just what could make a vampire fearful. I shrug the thought off quickly, deciding I have enough to worry about as we are soon making our way towards my very first vampire bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy Reading! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3

GPOV

I look over the gathered crowd, having to shift a bit uncomfortably in my throne at the fascinated attention my child and I are drawing from the enamored patrons. I suppose I see what he meant now, wondering what kind of crowd the two of us would draw to the small bar.

" _Ignore them, Master_ ," Eric's voice sounds smoothly in old Gaelic from my side as I turn to see his slight smirk. " _They prefer when we remain aloof_ ," he adds with a shrug as I nod my understanding. A grim expression then falls over his features before he hits me with a solemn gaze. " _I was thinking_ ," he starts hesitantly. " _Vampires are responsible for our Pamela's death_ ," he muses as I'm left nodding my agreement.

" _I came to the same conclusion, my child, though the scents were very faint_ ," I add as he nods his agreement. " _They were unfamiliar, but if I were to come across them once more I know I would able to identify them_ ," I assure him as he nods once more in agreement.

" _I believe her death was a message or a warning of some kind_ … _for me_ ," he adds as I feel his rising guilt, a deep frown settling over his face. " _She was left for dead, left for me to find_ _in her injured state_ ," he chokes out before he's clearing his throat loudly in an attempt to stifle his rising despair as I push serenity to him, thinking carefully over his assessment.

" _I think you may be right in assuming such, my child_ ," I begrudgingly agree, wishing this were not truly the case. I know my Eric will only blame himself and he already has more than enough to deal with without adding self-loathing into the equation.

" _I have a great many enemies, though I never thought any would risk my fierce wrath in such a way_ ," he muses aloud, desolation lacing his words as I reach over to place a comforting hand upon his thigh.

" _We shall find those responsible, Eric, this I promise you_ ," I solemnly swear, earning a small, yet grateful smile from him as he nods his agreement. He places his hand over my own, squeezing it gently before his gaze drifts back over the crowd and he seems to lose himself deep in thought for a time. He suddenly stiffens, straightening in his throne and I follow his gaze to find what has managed to so wholly capture his attention.

EPOV

"Sweet Odin," I find myself whispering in awe as my attention is fully detained by the enchanting beauty stepping through my bar's threshold. My undead heart clenches as my eyes register flowing, golden locks, so very similar to that of my lost child, and those all too familiar, captivating sapphire eyes…fucking incredible. I have to shake my head, reminding myself this is not my Pam stepping so surely across my bar.

"Unbelievable," Godric chimes in, his own attention focused upon the golden beauty across the way. "And her scent…how intoxicating," he adds distractedly, bringing a smirk to my lips before I, too, scent the heavenly aroma wafting through the air.

I freeze then, the sweet scent of the attractive blonde being clouded by an all too familiar scent. No fucking way. Godric tenses beside me, shooting me a meaningful gaze as I know he's recognized the same scent as I. The two of us are instantly on our feet and across the bar in a blur of color before I have the traitorous vampire held firmly by the throat. I'm literally shaking with rage, Godric's steady hand upon my shoulder the only thing keeping me in check as the terrified vampire begins to tremble in my iron like grasp.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!?" sounds out beside me and I slide my gaze over to see the blonde from before hitting me with an accusing glare. "Let go of my boyfriend, now!" she demands, managing to shock me with her utterly fearless demeanor.

"This matter does not concern you, _human_ ," I shoot back sharply as she steps forward, meeting my fierce gaze with one of her own.

"I disagree, _vampire_ ," she shoots back, actually reaching up to push at my shoulder in a show of aggression. My brows shoot to my hairline. Never, in all my life has any human treated me in such a way and lived. Just who the hell does this mortal woman think she's talking to?

"My child is right, little one," Godric chimes in softly, stepping up between us. "This is strictly vampire business. You would do well to make your way from this place for your own safety," he tells her, earning a glare of his own from the stubborn beauty.

"If this concerns Bill, then it concerns me as well," she states determinedly, straightening her spine once more as Godric and I both look to her in shock. This human is either very stupid, or very brave, though I find myself leaning towards the latter as wisdom beyond her years is shining back at me from the depths of her sapphire eyes.

SPOV

I don't know who this scowling, blonde vampire thinks he is, but if he expects me to cower, he's definitely got the wrong girl. I meet his harsh gaze with one equally fierce, wholly unwavering and unwilling to back down even an inch. He finally nods firmly and looks over to his dark haired companion.

"If she is determined to stay, take her back to my office, Godric," he states, hitting me with a curious gaze. "Enlighten her to the dire situation her… _friend_ …has found himself in," he adds smugly before he's pulling Bill from the wall, beginning to lead him away.

"Where are you taking him?" I demand, doing my best to keep my building fear from leaking into my voice as he turns back to me with a raised brow.

"Billy boy here is going to answer a few questions for me," he answers, a smug grin crossing his face as he pulls Bill's arm back hard enough to bring a pain filled whimper from him. "Don't worry. I promise not to hurt him too bad…for now," he adds with a smirk before he's dragging Bill away once more. I open my mouth to argue, but am stopped by the solemn gaze of the vampire I now know to be called Godric as he shakes his head at me.

"It would be unwise to push him, little one," he tells me, genuine concern shining in his bright, emerald eyes as I begrudgingly consent and let him proceed to lead me to the back of the bar. I hold my head high, unwilling to display any sign of weakness as we come to a surprisingly normal looking office at the back of the dimly lit bar. "Please, have a seat," he says softly, gesturing to a leather sofa as a sincere smile pulls at his lips.

"Um, thank you," I respond, sitting carefully in my dress as my eyes drift over the surprisingly benevolent vampire before me. He has such a youthful appearance, but the heavy weight held within the depths of his hypnotic, emerald eyes reveals a wisdom of one much older than what his outward appearance might suggest. Intriguing. I can hardly believe an obviously compassionate vampire such as himself would willingly associate himself with the blonde brute who's in such obvious need of some serious anger management.

"I am sure you have many questions," he starts, his soft, soothing voice easing the edge of my anxieties some as he sits upon a chair before me, a pleasant visage etched over his boyishly handsome face.

"I take it Bill is in some kind of trouble," I surmise, earning a firm nod in return. I let out a sigh as a slight frown forms over Godric's face. "It's bad?" I question hesitantly, earning yet another nod as the tranquil vampire lets out a deep sigh.

"I fear your…friend…was somehow involved in the murder of someone very close to Eric and myself," he tells me as my jaw drops in shock.

"No," I argue, shaking my head vehemently. "You have the wrong man, Godric. Bill could never do something like that," I assure him, seeing his frown deepen as he obviously is not nearly convinced of Bill's innocence as I.

"He may not have landed the killing blow, but I assure you, Bill was definitely involved in this murder in some capacity," he insists as I continue to shake my head, unwilling to believe Bill could be guilty of such a horrid thing.

"What proof do you have?" I challenge, seeing his lips lift to the slightest smirk, apparently amused by my unwavering stubbornness, before his features become solemn once more.

"So far we have only his scent to link him to the crime," he admits as I let out a sigh of relief, suddenly feeling much better about all of this.

"I would think it'd take much more than that to convict someone of murder, vampire or not," I throw out, earning an amused grin from Godric as he nods his agreement.

"Of this, you are most surely correct, little one," he agrees, tilting his head curiously as he seems to begin studying me closely. I'm surprised to find myself so relaxed in this strange vampire's presence, though not having to protect myself from intruding thoughts always seems to put me at ease. I suppose it was this very reason I found myself dating a vampire in the first place.

"So, you and the blonde," I start, pointing a thumb back to the bar. "You two are pretty close?"

"You could say that," he agrees with a small chuckle. "Eric is my child, so yes, we are very close," he reveals as my eyes widen in surprise.

" _That's_ your child?" I question disbelievingly, earning more amused laughter from the dark haired vampire as he nods in the affirmative. "Is he always such an ass, or was that just his special way of welcoming me into his bar?" I throw out sardonically as a pained expression crosses Godric's face, effectively killing the earlier easiness between us.

"Eric is in a very fragile state as of now," he sighs out, clear pain lacing his words as I can't help but feel sympathy stirring within me. "The vampire that was found murdered," he starts, having to clear his throat sharply, apparently fighting back tears as I have a sudden urge to offer solace to the obviously hurting man. "She was Eric's child," he admits softly, his voice barely above a whisper as realization suddenly dawns upon me.

"I'm so sorry," I offer earnestly, suddenly understanding Eric's earlier hostility now that I apprehend the situation better. I'm surprised to find myself reaching my hand out towards Godric, but as he takes hold, squeezing my hand gently in appreciation, I find myself glad to have offered at least some form of comfort to him.

He raises his face, starting to study me closely once more and I can't help but wonder what it is he's searching for, what he finds to be so interesting about me. I'm not all that special, my disability being the only thing that really sets me apart, but as he knows nothing of my telepathy, I can't fathom what it is he finds so intriguing about me.

"Well," sounds out beside us, bringing me from my awed state as I sit up a bit straighter, pulling my hand back to my lap as Eric looks back and forth between Godric and I curiously.

"Well?" I question, using a voice much softer than before as I now understand Eric's current situation somewhat better, also knowing only too well the hurt of losing those closest to me.

"Bill has agreed to stand before the Magister at an upcoming tribunal," he states firmly, earning a firm nod from Godric as I'm left looking between the two of them in puzzlement. What is a tribunal? And who the hell is this Magister character?

"Your friend will be judged by a jury of his peers," Godric elaborates as I nod my understanding, feeling much better about this whole situation. Surely he will be found innocent of these absurd charges against him. Bill is no more a killer than my own brother; this has all just been some sort of huge misunderstanding.

"Alright," I say, standing from the couch to earn both vampires' unwavering attention. "When is the trial?" I question, digging Bill's car keys from my purse. I receive only silence in return and lift my gaze to see both Eric and Godric gawking at me in a mix of puzzlement and…adoration? Weird.

"Um, yes, tomorrow evening," Eric answers, shaking his head as his brow furrows lightly. "We shall leave at first dark."

"Alright, I'll be sure to be here before sundown," I assure them, seeing both their jaws drop in unison. It would actually be quite funny, given almost any other circumstance.

"Little one, a tribunal is no place for a human," Godric argues, clear fear shining from the depths of his emerald eyes. "It would be very dangerous for you to attend," he explains as I shrug absently, already having made up my mind on the matter.

"Entering a vampire bar was dangerous as well, but I seem to have made it through the evening generally unharmed," I answer offhandedly, seeing matching frowns aimed at me as they clearly disagree with my assessment.

"You would be risking your own death if you were to attend, Ms. Stackhouse," Eric gravely informs me, shocking me with my name; until I realize Bill must have revealed my identity to him during their questioning.

"And Bill is risking that very same thing; at least I assume death would be his punishment if he were to be found guilty of this crime, correct?" I inquire, earning dual nods from the vampires before me. "Well, it's settled then," I answer with a firm nod. "I shall see you both tomorrow night at sundown." They both look as if they want to argue but I refused be swayed as I begin making my way briskly towards the exit.

"Did that actually just fucking happen?" I hear Eric question incredulously and I have to smirk, shaking my head as I trail closer to the bar's exit. I know tomorrow could prove to be dangerous and I believe Eric and Godric's warnings, but I can't just stand idly by and risk the possibility of Bill being found guilty of a crime I know he's innocent of.

I make it to his car, opening the door with a defeated sigh. Now I have not one, but _two_ , people to clear of murder charges. Just once I'd like to know what it's like to have only normal, everyday problems to contend with.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 4

GPOV

I rise for the evening, looking over to see Eric still dead to the world in his adjoining coffin held within his bar's basement. My gaze then slides to the silver-chained coffin that holds the vampire accused of partaking in the plot that took our Pamela from us. William Erasmus Compton, a rather young, unassuming vampire with no real position of power in our world and a rather unlikely conspirator in a plot such as this. Just how did he become involved in our beloved's cruel torture and subsequent murder?

A familiar, heavenly scent brings me abruptly from my thoughts, bringing a slight smirk to my lips before I find myself ascending the basement stairs in keen pursuit. Sure enough, upon entry to the upstairs, my eyes are granted the pleasing sight of the alluring blonde from the night before, the blonde that reminds me so very much of our recently departed Pamela.

"Miss Stackhouse," I greet softly, seeing the distracted blonde jolt subtly in surprise at my abrupt appearance before her.

"Damn sneaky vampires," she grumbles below her breath, bringing an amused smile to my face before she throws back her shoulders and proceeds to push two slips of paper over the bar towards me. "Have you ever seen these two women in here?" she questions sternly as I'm left having to shrug in response.

"I have only just arrived in your state, Miss Stackhouse, and therefore have had no time for social matters of any kind, though I admit I am curious to know what answers you hope to find," I inquire of her, seeing her shoulders slump slightly before she nods her acceptance of my words.

"These women were both found murdered in my home town," she explains dismally.

"And they were friend of yours?" I question softly and am surprised to see Sookie shake her head in response, a deep sigh escaping her as she meets my gaze with troubled eyes.

"Not really, I mean I knew them…socially, but we weren't close, weren't friends," she reveals as my brow furrows in puzzlement, not understanding her current demeanor.

"What is it that troubles you so, Miss Stackhouse?" I question, seeing her eye me curiously apparently coming to some mental conclusion before nodding her head firmly.

"It's my brother," she says softly, obvious distress lacing her words. "He's been arrested, being accused of both their deaths, but I know he's innocent," she explains as I nod my head in understanding, finally understanding her current melancholy.

"And now your…boyfriend…is accused of the same," I muse aloud, earning a sigh of frustration from the blonde as she shakes her head lightly.

"Welcome to the shit parade I call a life," she grumbles out and I can't help the small smirk that pulls at my lips as I reach out to place my hand over hers upon the bar. She lifts a questioning brow at me and I give her a warm smile in return, shaking my head at her.

"You are a brave soul, Miss Stackhouse, and obviously loyal to a fault to those you care about, I hold no doubt you will overcome your current struggle most valiantly," I reassure her, earning a bright smile in return that manages to send a wave of warmth through my chest. Intriguing.

EPOV

I step into the upper level of my bar, looking over to once more see Godric and Sookie sharing a moment together and can't help but wonder exactly what it is about this woman that seems to capture both mine and Godric's attentions so completely. I can admit Sookie bears a striking resemblance to my Pamela, but is it more than their similar appearances that has resulted in me staring so reverently at the woman I've only just met, or is it perhaps something more?

"I have seen both these women," I chime in, pulling the photos closer as Sookie looks up to me in surprise. "They have both visited my bar and this one," I say, pushing one of the photos over the gleaming wood towards her. "This one, I had the pleasure of tasting," I admit, seeing a thoughtful expression come over the blonde's delicate features.

"And did you happen to see them leave with anyone?" she questions, giving me pause as I wonder what it is she hopes to find.

"No," I admit honestly. "They left unharmed. What happened to them off this premises I would have no knowledge of," I elaborate, guessing some form of foul play to blame for this line of questioning. A slight frown comes to Sookie's face as she nods her acceptance before she's meeting my gaze with that same, fiery countenance as the previous night.

"Right," she says with a nod. "So when do we leave?" she questions, tucking the photos away once more as Godric gives hits me with a meaningful gaze.

"Is there any way I can change your mind about accompanying us tonight, Miss Stackhouse?" I question, seeing the determination shining behind those captivating sapphire eyes of hers before I let out a sigh of defeat, knowing she won't make this easy.

"I'm going," she states, standing upright as she meets my steady gaze with her own. Perhaps it is this strong will of hers, her stubborn, unwavering determination more than her physical attributes that remind me so very much of my dearly departed child. I hold her gaze, leaning a bit closer, deciding more insistent measures are in order.

"You will stay behind," I start, pushing my will to her to earn and eye roll in return. Wait, an eye roll? What the fuck?

"That Jedi mind trick shit doesn't work on me," she reveals, resulting in Godric and I gawking at her in mirroring shock. "Nice try, Eric, but I'm going," she insists once more bringing a defeated sigh from me. We don't have time for this, needing to get moving if we're to make it to the imminent tribunal in time.

"Fine," I concede, earning a small frown from Godric as Sookie grants me a grateful smile. "Thalia!" I call out, being joined momentarily by the ever scowling vampiress in my charge. "Is everything in order?" I question, having asked her to ready Bill's coffin for transport upon my rising.

"Yes, Master," she assures me, bowing slightly as I nod my approval.

"Then we shall be off," I remark, looking back towards Sookie and Godric to see my Maker's frown deepening. I feel his rising anxiety and assume it stems from fear for our human companion's safety, but he too, must realize further debate would only prove futile as he begrudgingly follows us in uneasy silence.

"You wrapped Bill in a _coffin_!?" Sookie exclaims heatedly, hitting me with an enraged glare before rushing forward to pull uselessly at the silver chains binding her vampire companion's enclosure.

"I assure you it is quite necessary as well as humane," I answer coolly as Sookie finally gives up on her fruitless struggle with the heavy chains and hits me with a death glare. A wave of what could possibly be construed as guilt juts through me under her harsh gaze and I almost regret my harsh treatment of her companion if only for a brief moment… _almost_.

"Bastard," she spits out, spinning on her heel to follow Thalia as the diminutive vampiress begins wheeling the chain bound coffin through the bar's exit. I can only sigh in frustration, seeing a small smirk play at Godric's lips from the corner of my vision before he trails forward to leave me bringing up the rear. Well, this should prove to be a rather long night. Awesome, just fucking awesome.

SPOV

I climb into the waiting suburban with a huff, having to remind myself the two vampires with me are going through a difficult time themselves as I bite back the word vomit threatening to spill from my mouth. And people think I have no sense of self control, right...

The car ride is rather abrupt and largely uneventful and we're soon slowing as I realize we've already arrived at our destination. I turn my gaze out the darkened windows to see we're pulling into a junkyard of some kind and turn a questioning gaze to my vampire companions thinking this can't possibly be the right place.

"Welcome to the vampire tribunals, Miss Stackhouse," Godric remarks as the SUV comes to an abrupt halt. He reaches over to unlatch my door for me and I give him an absent nod before stepping down from the cab. Loud cheering can be heard from an unseen source and my heart is beginning to race as I wonder just what kind of trouble my stubborn nature has gotten me into this time.

"Stay close," Eric requests quietly, stepping to my opposite side before the three of us are making our way towards the boisterous crowd.

"Oh, holy shit," I whisper, looking around to see bleachers full of shouting vampires, most of them with sharpened fangs on full display as a wave of dread washes over me. My steps falter as I starting to think I maybe should have listened to Eric and Godric after all. Curious gazes are aimed our way, each training just a little too attentively upon me personally and it's only after Godric places a comforting hand upon my shoulder that I remember the reason I'm here in the first place, the reason I wouldn't be detoured from my mission. Bill. I'm here to save Bill from what I fear may be a most gruesome fate.

"Northman," calls a gravely, authoritative voice to drown out the quickly silencing crowd.

"Magister," Eric solemnly greets, stepping forward to bow his head to the man sitting upon the makeshift throne before us.

"I have been informed of your case," the Magister drawls out in an almost bored tone, twisting his gleaming cane between his fingers absently. "Present the accused before us," he demands smoothly, earning a shallow bow from Eric before he's turning to a scowling Thalia, motioning for her to bring Bill's coffin forward.

A lump forms in my throat as I look on anxiously, seeing the gleaming, silver chains falling away from the black coffin and a light gasp escapes me once my eyes settle upon Bill's battered and blood covered face. Eric is pulling him forward none too gently and Godric's firm hold upon my arm is the only thing that keeps me from marching forward to defend my abused beau.

"Please, for your own good, Sookie, bring as little attention to yourself as possible," Godric breathes against my ear, helping to damper my building fury as I realize he's right. Causing a scene will only be counterproductive to Bill's case. I nod to him, seeing him relax slightly before we're both turning our attention back to the scene unfurling before us.

"William Compton, you stand accused of murder of a fellow vampire, a most heinous of crimes that carries the penalty of true death," the Magister's voice carries over the hushed crowd. "How do you plead?"

"I plead guilty of my accused crimes," Bill states firmly as my mouth falls open in utter shock. No! There must be some mistake! Why is he saying this? Doesn't he realize they'll kill him!? I start towards Bill only to have Godric stop me once more as he hits me with a grim expression, shaking his dark head at me.

"Guilty…," the Magister drawls, lifting a brow in apparent disbelief. "And as for your accomplices, will you willingly disclose the identities of your conspirators before the council?" he questions as hushed whispers are sounding from the stunned crowd. Names begin spilling from Bill's mouth and Eric, Godric and I, along with everyone else in attendance are left looking on in silent shock as the Magister begins speaking privately with his fellow council members.

"Why is he doing this?" I whisper, hot tears stinging at the corners of my eyes as Godric looks to me with sympathy shining in his emerald eyes.

"We of the council find you, William Compton, child of Lorena Ball, guilty of the murder of Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, child of Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five and therefore sentence you to true death by staking," the Magister's cool voice sounds out as my heart plummets to my stomach.

"No!" I cry out, pulling at Godric's firm hold upon me as tears begin streaming down my face. "Bill, don't do this! Please, just tell them the truth! You're innocent, Bill, just tell them!" I cry out through my tears as Bill slowly turns towards me an icy visage upon his face as his dark eyes seem to be staring right through me.

"Quiet that _human_!" the Magister growls out before Godric's cool palm is held over my mouth to silence my subsequent crying. Bill sends a hateful sneer in our direction and I swear I feel my heart rip into shredded pieces as I proceed to break down in Godric's embrace. "Northman," the Magister directs to Eric before tossing a wooden stake through the air. "The honor is yours," he states coolly as Eric easily snatches the sharpened wood from the air into his large palm.

Eric turns and I swear I see a look of pity cast my way before I bury my face against Godric's chest, unable to watch what is to come next. Cool palms are soon smoothing over my back as I hear soft words of comfort being whispered softly against my ear, but I barely register any of this as the night air is quickly filled with the loud cheers rising up from the bloodthirsty crowd.

"Very well," the Magister's voice sounds out once more, quieting the rowdy crowd once more as I slowly turn to see the bloody ruin left in the spot Bill only just stood. He's gone. He's really and truly gone and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I can only stare on in frozen horror, a dull numbness settling over me. "The human, she was Compton's pet, no?" I hear the Magister's accusatory words, looking up dimly to see the council's attention focusing solely upon me as Eric shifts uncomfortably before them.

"She was," Eric reveals before the grim vampire upon the throne motions for me to step forward. A jolt of fear shoots through me as I meet Eric's widened eyes and I cautiously step towards him, my fear growing steadily with each footfall until I'm standing beside the vampire responsible for ending Bill's undead life.

"Mr. Compton was responsible for the death of your protégé," the Magister muses aloud, a malicious grin stretching over his aging face as I feel my heat skip a beat. "I feel it is only fitting he provide you with an adequate replacement," he adds, looking to me with malice shining behind his darkened eyes.

"No," I whisper, shaking my head in objection as his words finally register within my grief addled mind.

"Magister, I-" Eric starts, being cut off harshly by the other vampire's upheld hand.

"You would _defy_ the council?" he questions, raising an incredulous brow before Eric's head drops in defeat.

"Of course not," Eric replies softly, turning to me with clear regret settling over his countenance as I begin backing away slowly, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Eric, no," I whisper as he reaches towards me, a deep frown forming over his face. "Please don't do this," I plead, more tears forming in my eyes as he steps before me. The Magister's dark eyes are sparkling in absolute delight above us and my entire body is trembling in utter fear as I realize there's no hope of escaping my impending fate.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry," Eric whispers softly, brushing my hair back to expose my vulnerable throat to him. I open my mouth to protest further, only to have my fearful pleads muffled by Eric's large palm as he leans his face closer to the exposed flesh of my throat. "Please forgive me," Eric's cool breathe sounds against my ear just before I feel the abrupt pain of sharpened fangs piercing my flesh and my world goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 5

EPOV

I feel Sookie become dead weight in my arms and part of me envies her thankfully oblivious state as I'm forced to drink deeply of her surprisingly sweetened tinged bloods, bloods that are nearly overwhelmed completely by what must be Bill's own blood. Just how much of his life giving elixir has she ingested? But I have no time to ponder such trivialities now, under the dark, condescending eyes of the council as their combined attentions are trained so attentively upon me. The fucking vampire council, this is exactly why I try to put just as much distance between myself and fucking bureaucrats as possible.

Once Sookie is nearly depleted of her own bloods, I bite harshly into my wrist before having to carefully pry her lips open. I hold my dripping arm over her mouth, watching the thick, crimson beads coating her mouth and lips before having to rub her throat gently, helping her to swallow down my life giving bloods. I feel on the edge of breaking as my gaze trails over her limp, helpless form now draped delicately over my arms and have to fight down my rising feelings of guilt and remorse as I meet the council's hard stares with a steely gaze of my own.

"Congratulations, Northman," the Magister drawls through smirking lips, forcing me to bite back a cutting remark as my jaw ticks with rising ire. I turn on my heel, knowing I can only bite my tongue for so long before hearing his next, cutting remark. "Do keep better track of this one," he adds as I halt my steps, my rage boiling within me.

"Eric," Godric says softly, placing a comforting hand upon my shoulder as he pushes waves of calm through me. I meet his pleading, emerald gaze and know any form of retaliation will only worsen our current situation as I give him a grateful nod, letting him proceed to lead me away from the fucking council and their ludicrous fucking ideals as we make our way towards our waiting SUV.

"Drive," I bark out at Thalia, gaining immediate compliance from the surly vampiress before settling in the backseat, Sookie's body clutched securely to my chest. I hear Godric enlightening Thalia of our destination, finding myself absently stroking Sookie's back before my Maker is helping me to settle her unconscious form over our combined laps. "She will surely hate me for this," I tell Godric miserably, hating having been put in such an impossible situation.

"You had no choice, my child, you likely saved her life by complying with the council's demands," my Maker reassures me, his eyes shining with sympathy as my head falls forward in defeat.

"I killed her, Godric," I choke out, overwhelming grief quickly taking me over, leaving me feeling utterly lost and woefully defeated. "It's _my_ fault Pam was killed and now I have succeeded in taking yet another innocent life," I cry out, feeling thick, scarlet tears beginning to stream down my face as my Maker reaches up to wrap his arms around me, pulling me securely into his comforting embrace.

"Eric, you must rise above this ocean of guilt," he tells me, brushing his fingers through my hair in an attempt to soothe me. "You made the only choice you could and Sookie needs you to remain strong, to protect her as I protect you, my child. We need you, Eric, don't give up on us now," he pleads softly as I digest his words, knowing he is surely right. I've managed to lose one child and I'll damned if anything even fucking close to that _ever_ happens again. No, I _will_ persevere, there is no other choice.

"And if she hates me?" I question softly, reaching down to run my fingers through all too familiar golden tresses as Godric gently brushes away my cherry red tears.

"Then we shall cross that bridge together, always together, my child," he assures me, a soft smile gracing his lips as I'm left nodding my agreement, grateful once more for his reassuring presence.

"I know nothing about her," I muse then, looking down to the serene face of my future child, trailing my finger along the line of her delicate jaw thoughtfully. "Though she does bear rather striking similarities to our Pam, does she not?" I question, seeing a small smirk pull at the corner of Godric's mouth.

"You wouldn't be referring to that fiery, stubborn nature of hers, would you, my child?" he teases, his features soft as he looks down to the golden beauty's unmoving form. "I believe our Sookie will make for a most excellent vampire," he muses aloud, a soft smile gracing his face as I find myself agreeing wholeheartedly.

"I have a feeling it won't be easy, though," I reply, a fond smile drawing up my lips. "It was nearly impossible keeping Pam reined in when she was newly turned. She fought me at every turn," I recall, shaking my head at the fond memories. As difficult as those first years were, I wouldn't trade them for anything as they laid the foundation for one of the most profound, most remarkable relationships I have been blessed enough to experience.

"I recall as much from you as well, my child," Godric teases, a low chuckle escaping him as I try to feign innocence. "How we fought," he adds, shaking his head, matching, fond smiles gracing both our faces.

"And just look at us now," I remark, earning a tender smile in return. "I couldn't ask for a better maker, Master," I assure him, leaning closer to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"And I would be hard pressed to find another child I'd be so proud to claim as my own," he returns, reaching up to caress my cheek tenderly. "We shall make it through this next transition just fine; of this I hold no doubt," he tells me as I find myself feeling remarkably better about our current situation.

"Thank you, Master," I say softly, not having to elaborate as he gives me a knowing nod, sending waves of love to me through the bond that succeed in significantly settling my current anxieties.

GPOV

I look to my child, his appreciative cobalt eyes falling from me to Sookie once more as I try once more to accept this drastic turn of events. Never, did I think the counsel would decree such a harsh sentence for our human companion, now finding myself wracked with guilt along with my child as I wish I had fought harder to keep her out of harm's way.

I suppose I am given no choice but to accept the consequences of my actions, but I, too, fear how Sookie may react upon her rising three short nights from now. I only hope she will be willing to accept there was no other choice, as I know full well the counsel would have just as easily had her killed if we had so much as considered defying them. I suppose only time will tell and _time_ is one thing the three of us now have in spades.

"You wish to bury us here, Master?" Eric questions, looking out over his own yard as we begin pulling up the familiar drive. I nod in the affirmative as Thalia parks the SUV before looking back to us for further direction.

"Thalia, we shall require shovels," I inquire of my child's charge, earning a firm nod in return before the diminutive vampiress is obligatorily rushing from the vehicle. "I reasoned it may be easier if she were close to her new home upon rising," I explain to Eric, earning a nod of agreement from my child as we make our way from the vehicle together, Sookie being held carefully against my child's broad chest.

"Master," Thalia sounds beside me, offering me a shovel with a light nod.

"Allow me," Eric says then, taking the shovel from my hand before placing Sookie within my arms. I smile fondly at him, fully understanding his need to carry on this tradition as he and Thalia proceed to dig up the soft soil together.

I look down to Sookie's relaxed features, a small frown forming over my face as I recall my own turning so very long ago. Like her, I was given no choice in my being made vampire and hope I can succeed in saving her from suffering the way I did upon my own rising. Granted, my own Maker was a cruel and sadistic man, prone to acts of malice and abuse, treating me no better than a dog. This, at least, is a fate our Sookie will thankfully be protected from.

"I noticed something tonight, Master," Eric starts, gaining my attention as he continues his task. "Sookie's blood, it was sweeter than most," he reveals, making my head tilt in thought. "She also had a dangerous amount of Compton's blood flowing within her," he adds irritably. "It's a miracle she wasn't accidentally turned before now," he sighs out, a small frown coming to both our faces as I think over this bit of information.

"I suppose this would explain her compulsive need to save him," I muse aloud, having found it strange just how hard she fought to save a man that in turn, seemed utterly indifferent towards her. "And as for the sweetness of her blood, I can only assume some flavor of supernatural lies somewhere within her heritage, most likely in a distant relative," I surmise, earning a nod of agreement from my child before he's lifting his diminutive charge from the shallow grave, proceeding to dismiss her for the night after we both offer her our sincere gratitude.

I offer Eric's future child into his waiting arms, feeling his anxieties rise once more as he once more looks down upon her. He lets out a soft sigh before settling the two of them over the soft bed of dirt, holding his new charge close before nodding his readiness to me.

"All will be well, my child, we shall get through this together," I assure him once more, pushing the whole of my affections to him to earn a grateful smile. I proceed to shower the two of them with loose soil, all the while sending prayers to the gods, beseeching they grant the three of us a bit of divine intervention for what is sure to be a rather trying period.

By the time I am gently patting down the earth, I find myself thinking over the night's rather unprecedented tribunal. I had not at all expected William Compton to so easily acknowledge his crimes and was even more shocked to hear him divulge the names of his coconspirators, needing no form of provocation whatsoever. Somehow, I cannot help but think this was all too easy.

I begin trailing to the house, my mind trying to solve the conundrum that seems to have somehow grown more convoluted. Eric had confided in me he thought his child's killers were attempting to send him a message or warning of some kind and I find myself having to agree with him, recalling the carefully placed lacerations over our Pamela's injured body that subsequently left her alive just long enough to be discovered before her life was so tragically ended.

Meticulous planning most certainly went into organizing our Pamela's swift and efficient attack, leading me to believe this was no random attack at all. No, her attackers would have been in waiting, watching for the perfect moment of vulnerability. I cannot accept for even a moment an unassuming vampire such as William Compton could be capable of successfully accomplishing such an intricate plot, even given the aide of three accomplices.

What could this mean? What message were the responsible parties trying to send? And who could possibly be the mastermind behind this heinous crime? Perhaps we were too impulsive to see William so swiftly tried for his involvement. A small smile pulls at my lips as I realize there are three vampires currently available for further questioning.

I may have my work cut out for me, but I resolve to track down the remaining responsible parties in the hopes of having answers for my child upon his rising with his newly acquired protégé three short days from now. Liam McKnight, Diane Hardwicke, and Malcolm Beaumarchais, these three surely hold the key needed to unlock this mystery. I only hope I am able to able to track them down before the council has a chance to descend upon them.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

GPOV

I find myself absently fiddling with the quickly cooling blood bag held within my hands once more, a small frown pasted upon my face as I anxiously await the resurface of my Eric and his newly turned child. It has been three nights since we buried the newest member of our bloodline and still I am no closer to finding answers concerning our Pamela's mysterious death.

I had thought tracking down William Compton's accomplices would prove the most challenging aspect of my task, needing only to interrogate them using any means necessary once that feat was accomplished, but alas, 'twas not nearly as simple as all that. It would seem Liam, Diane and Malcolm made for a rather reckless and bloodthirsty nest, the three of them managing to elicit contempt strong enough among the mortal citizens of Bon Temps that the townsfolk resolved to set their nest ablaze… with the trio trapped within.

There was nothing but ashes and bloody remains to be found at the end of my search and to make matters worse; Compton's own residence was targeted as well. Only glowing, scorching cinders remained of the southern, antebellum mansion, bringing my pursuit for answers to an abrupt and grinding halt. I fear we are now left with no choice but to start anew; hoping new evidence will soon surface.

My attention is brought abruptly back to the grave before me, suddenly feeling the new connection bursting to life within me. Sookie. She is waking. I look on in anxious wonderment, seeing the loose soil stirring slightly before large, familiar hands are breaching the earth. I rush ahead, taking firm hold to my child's offered hands before assisting him in his ascension. Sookie is clutching tightly onto his broad shoulders, letting her Master lift her from their earthly tomb with wild terror shining in her glowing, sapphire eyes.

"It's okay, just take it easy," he's saying softly, reaching up to smooth her tangled mess of dirt caked, golden tresses. Sookie's eyes widen then, harsh gasping escaping her as she seems to be struggling for breath, something her undead body no longer requires.

"Shh, little one, your lungs no longer function," I explain gently, seeing her earlier panic slowly subsiding as this realization sets in. She nods to me before turning her head towards her Maker, seeming to notice only now that she is clinging to his back like a frightened child. I feel her icy panic shooting through me before she quickly drops her hold, falling awkwardly to the ground before scrambling away to put just as much distance between herself and her sire as possible.

"Sookie," he whispers miserably, holding his hand out to her only to have Sookie shake her head fervently, bloody tears welling within her eyes. Eric's head falls in defeat and my undead heart breaks for him as I feel his sorrow building after being so blatantly rejected by his own child.

"Little one, you needn't fear Eric or myself," I console softly, slowly encroaching upon Sookie's crumpled form as she proceeds to weep softly upon the moon washed lawn. I look back to Eric, seeing lines of distress form over his face as he shakes his head at me, apparently unwilling to step any closer to his weeping child. "Sookie," I offer gently, reaching out hesitantly to place what I hope is a comforting hand upon her trembling shoulders.

She tenses under my touch and I make to pull away before she lifts her blood stained face to meet my concerned gaze. Clear devastation is shining from the depths of her crimson rimmed, sapphire eyes and waves of distress are flowing from her in torrents as I desperately search my mind for the right thing to say, anything I can offer that may help to ease her current turmoil.

"Oh!" I'm left gasping in surprise as the young vampire suddenly latches herself unto me, her slender arms clinging tightly around my neck. My brows raised in surprise, I begin gently smoothing my hands over her subtly trembling back as she ensues to weep softly into the crook of my neck. "Shh, all is well, little one. You are safe," I assure her, proceeding to whisper soft affirmations against her ear before feeling her anguish gradually beginning to dissipate.

"Sookie," Eric offers softly, reaching out to place his own hand upon her shoulder.

"No!" Sookie cries out, tensing against me before she turns her head to send a hateful glare to her Master. "Don't touch me," she hisses, leaving Eric and I both gaping at her in shock. "Just leave me alone," she adds softly, turning away from him to bury her face firmly against me once more.

"Sookie," I start, wanting somehow to make this better before Eric reaches out to place his large hand upon my shoulder, his golden head shaking lightly.

"Give her time," he requests softly, sending a yearning gaze over his hurting child. "I should go," he says then, making me look to him in surprise. "There will be much for me to catch up on at the bar," he explains, looking over Sookie once more, hurt shining in his eyes. "Take care of her for me?" he beseeches, hitting me with an imploring gaze.

"Of course," I answer back, earning a firm nod in response before he's launching himself into the air, leaving me to look after his freshly risen child. "Come, little one, you must eat and then I shall show you around your new home," I say then, earning a weak nod from her.

"Alright," she answers, slowly pulling away before clutching the hem of my tunic tightly into her petite hand, apparently unwilling to let me put any sort of distance between us just yet. I grant her a soft smile, bending down to scoop the now fully cooled bag of blood from the ground before leading her into the house.

"Feel free to look around; this is now your home as well," I explain gently before turning towards the kitchen, intent on reheating the bagged blood as a first meal for her. My step falters, noticing she is still clinging tightly to my garments and I grant her a knowing smile before placing my hand over her own, allowing her to take hold before leading her further inside.

I place the bagged blood into the microwave, letting the nourishing liquids heat once more before turning my attention back to Sookie. Her eyes are darting around, seemingly everywhere all at once as I feel curiosity building within her and I cannot help but note the drastic changes in the headstrong woman I met only nights prior, though, given the circumstances of her turning, I suppose as much could be expected.

The microwave dings, making Sookie jolt in surprise beside me and I grant her a soft smile before opening the small door of the device and proceeding to hand her the liquid filled bag. Her face crumples in distaste, her cherub nose scrunching adorably and I have to chuckle softly, shaking my head in amusement.

"Do I have to?" she questions, sneering at the offered bag, poking it experimentally with her index finger even as I feel her building hunger.

"I am afraid such nourishment is quite necessary, little one," I answer, earning a grimace in response. "It is not so bad as it seems," I assure her, placing the bag into her hand with a reassuring smile. She sniffs the bag curiously, a light gasp of surprise escaping her once I hear the soft ' _snick'_ of her fangs snapping into place. "A perfectly normal response to your hunger," I assure her, watching as she slowly lifts the bag to her lips.

I meet her hesitant gaze as her dainty fangs gently pierce through the plastic barrier, a small smile coming to my face once she begins swallowing down the crimson contents greedily, her sapphire eyes sparkling in pure bliss. Soft moans of delight are sounding from her as she continues to drink and I'm left having to shift a bit uncomfortably, clearing my throat softly as I work to damper my rising lusts. This is certainly not the time for such things. I must control myself.

"Thank you," she says softly, bringing me from my thoughts as she hands the emptied bag back to me, a bloody smile forming upon her lips. "I feel much better now," she divulges as I nod lightly, fighting down the sudden urge to lick her plush lips clean of blood. Gods, how is it this woman has had the uncanny ability to elicit such strong reactions from me since the first night I laid eyes upon her? "Godric?" she asks softly, tilting her head curiously as I'm left having to shake off my stupor.

"Yes, yes, of course, little one, I am glad to know you are feeling a bit better," I finally answer, taking the offered, empty bag from her before properly disposing of it. I walk to the sink then, taking a deep, calming breath as I wet a cloth with warm water before turning to offer it to Sookie.

"Oh! Thank you," she flushes, her cheeks turning an enticing shade of pink as she works to wash the crimson stains from her face and chin. She hands me the damp, sullied cloth and I turn to place it back into the basin before feeling her small hand taking firm hold to my own once more.

"Where is it you wish to start, little one?" I question, squeezing hand gently to earn a small smile from her.

"Where will I sleep?" she questions, bringing a small frown to my face as my thoughts are suddenly flooded with memories of our recently belated Pamela, realizing her now empty sleeping quarters will provide for Sookie the most suitable resting place.

"I shall show you," I answer somewhat sullenly, proceeding to lead Sookie toward the basement stairs. She follows beside me, looking around with her ever present, burning curiosity before we come to what was once Pamela's suite, located just across from the rooms I share with my child.

"Oh, wow," Sookie whispers, following me into the room, childlike wonder lighting up her face as she begins exploring her new living quarters. A small picture frame catches my attention and I make my way over to the small dresser, picking up the glass enclosed photo that manages to bring a painful ache to my chest. "Who's that?" Sookie questions, joining me once more before leaning up to look over my shoulder.

"This was Eric's child, our Pamela," I answer remorsefully, running my finger over the image of the three of us smiling together outside my child's bar the night of their grand opening. We were so happy that night, sharing in my Eric's success, even I was able to rise above my building malaise to celebrate with my kin. What I wouldn't give to relive even a moment of that celebratory night.

"Oh," Sookie answers softly, waves of sympathy rolling from her as I turn to see a small frown forming over her face. "I'm so sorry," she whispers, a deep frown forming over her face as I feel her rising feelings of… _guilt_? "Bill really was involved in her murder and I foolishly defended him. You must hate me," she chokes out, more tears welling within her eyes as I shake my head fervently, taking her securely into my embrace.

"Hey, come now, you cannot blame yourself for the actions of others, little one," I soothe her gently. "You were under his influence, dear one, to rise against him would have only proved futile," I reassure her only to feel her tense in my arms.

"What do you mean under his influence?" she questions, shaking her head in puzzlement. "He didn't glamour me, that doesn't work on me, remember?" I nod, remembering the way she was able to reject my child's glamour at the bar. How was it she was able to do such a thing?

"I was actually speaking of his blood within you," I answer somewhat absently; still trying to piece together a puzzle I fear still has too many pieces missing. "You must have drunk from him quite often," I add, seeing a small frown form over her face.

"No," she answers hesitantly. "Though I guess I drank quite a bit of his blood when I was badly injured. I nearly died before Bill fed me his blood," she reveals, proceeding to launch into the tale of how she rescued the vampire from drainers, only to be later attacked by said drainers and in a rather suspicious turn of events was saved from the brink of death by none other than Bill.

Listening to Sookie's tale manages to bring a deep frown to my face. Given what I know of William Compton, I cannot help but feel such a situation was likely contrived as a means of bringing her under his control. But what did he hope to gain by this? Surely he wouldn't go through such lengths only to gain a human pet. I can admit Sookie's mortal blood had an enticingly sweet scent, but surely that couldn't be reason enough to hatch such an intricate a scheme. Once more I find I have more questions than answers, a rather aggravating pattern as of late.

"And once I told him about my telepathy…," she continues, making my brows shoot up in shock.

"Wait, you can read minds?" I question incredulously, earning a dismissive shrug in return.

"Who knows if I can now," she answers, a thoughtful look falling over her face. "But I used to be bombarded with people's awful thoughts all the time, not vampires though," she muses as the final piece to my current puzzle finally falls into place. "I'm actually really hoping I can't anymore, you know, after being made vampire and all," she concludes thoughtfully before raising a questioning brow at me. "What is it?"

"Sookie," I say hesitantly, unsure of how she will take this news, especially given her unstable state. "I believe I know why Bill was so interested in you," I start, seeing a doubtful expression come to her face. "It is the same reason you were and possibly still _are_ able to read thoughts," I continue, suddenly feeling her curiosity burning within me once more. "I believe you are fey, at least in part," I reveal, earning a small frown in response.

"Fey? As in a faery? Like Tinkerbelle?" she questions, as I shake my head gravely.

"Trust me, little one, real fey are not at all like the ones found in fairytales," I inform her, having myself fought in the bloody Fey-Vampire wars, seeing firsthand the vicious nature of her ancestors. "They are a fierce race of supernaturals, possessing mind reading abilities as well as an immunity to a vampire's glamour. Their blood is also sweeter than most, just as your mortal blood was," I surmise.

"Wow," she whispers, falling to the bed in apparent shock. Her emotions are understandably a swirling mess of contradictions at this point, a deep frown settling upon her face as she draws her knees up against her chest and curls in upon herself.

"Sookie? Are you alright?" I question softly, earning a light shake of her head in response.

"Not really," she answers back softly. "Can I just have some time…alone?" she beseeches softly as I give her a firm nod.

"Of course," I answer back, starting to turn towards the bedroom door. "Just know that I am here, along with Eric, if you need anything, anything at all," I offer, seeing her nod lightly in response, a soft sniffle escaping her.

I exit the room then, closing the door shut firmly behind me, a frown coming over my own face as I feel her distress flowing through me once more. I sigh softly, sending her waves of calm that I hope help to at least marginally soothe her in her time of anguish. Our Sookie has been through so much these past few days and I only hope at least some of her fighting spirit remains within her, for it would seem she is currently in dire need of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 7

EPOV

A small frown comes to my face feeling Sookie's distress rising once more through the bond we share and I can't help fearing I am the cause. Fucking hell. I knew she would likely hold a grudge against me, and reasonably so as I was the one to turn her, but never did I think she would hold such utter fear of me. Dearest Odin, I was not prepared to feel such rejection from my own child. There must be some way to fix this, to make this right. The two of us are bound for the rest of eternity and I'll be damned if I spend the rest of our shared time together seeing my child flinch at my every touch.

"Fuck," I sigh out, closing my laptop with a sigh, having finally caught up on three days' worth of missed business. I glance at the small fridge then, remembering it is currently filled with vials of 'V' and a small frown comes to my face already dreading my Maker's reaction when he inevitably finds it. I suppose it would be best to come clean, though for now, I suppose we have more than enough to worry about.

I make my way from my office, seeing I'm once more the last to leave before finding myself mindlessly drifting to the office right across the hall from my own. Pam. Odin, how I miss her. I can almost see her sitting behind her desk still, her usual scowl gracing her face to hide her underlying amusement, her sapphire eyes that percept so much more than one would guess sparkling with the depths of her remarkable intellect. What I wouldn't give to see her, if only once more.

"Shit," I sigh out, dropping to the edge of her desk, finding myself wondering what my belated child would have to say about my current predicament. A smirk forms then, realizing she'd have some cutting remark ready for me, one that likely questioned my intelligence as well as my legendary prowess before actually trying to help me come up with a solution. "If only you were still here," I whisper, reaching up to trail my fingers over a picture of the two of us hanging above her desk. "I miss you, my child, more than words could say," I choke out, fighting back tears before forcing myself to make my way from her painfully empty office.

I silently make my way through the bar, switching off the power and checking all the doors before stepping out to the dimly lit parking lot where I proceed to launch myself into the starry, Louisiana night sky. I fly towards home, my frown deepening as I feel Sookie's sorrow growing steadily stronger the closer I draw towards home. At least she seemed to accept Godric's presence, but I still vow to earn her trust somehow, even if I have absolutely no clue how the fuck to go about doing so.

"Master," I greet, landing in my front lawn to find Godric staring up at the night sky from his stance upon the porch, apparently deep in thought.

"Eric," he greets, a weak smile coming to his face as I make my way beside him. I can feel his unease and patiently wait for him to explain as he turns his attention to me fully. "I tracked down William's coconspirators," he reveals, making my brows jut up in surprise. "Though, by the time I found them, they were rendered little more than bloody ruin. Apparently the locals got their hands upon them before we had the chance," he sighs out, bringing a frown to my face that matches his own.

"So we are still no closer to unraveling the mystery of our Pamela's murder," I surmise, earning a light nod in response.

"William's own house was targeted as well," he adds, deepening my frown as I realize we really are left with no clues about my child's gruesome attack. "Either we are remarkably unlucky, or something much bigger is at play here," he muses as I'm left having to nod my agreement.

"I suppose we're left with no other option but to wait until new evidence surfaces," I sigh out, hating the truth of the statement. I am not exactly known for my patience and am only glad I have the steady presence of my Maker at my side during this trying time. "So…how is Sookie?" I question, deciding there are problems I may actually have a chance at fixing in the meantime.

"She is understandably troubled," he reveals, looking back to the house with a small frown. "The extent of William's betrayal has left her very vulnerable, I fear," he explains, shaking his head lightly. "I also enlightened her to her supernatural heritage, something I fear may have upset her nearly as much as her recent turning." I'm left looking to him in surprise once more; my curiosity peaked as to Sookie's possible heritage. "She is a descendant of the fey, my child," he reveals, eliciting a wave of mixed emotions from me.

"So, this is why Bill targeted her," I surmise, earning a solemn nod in return. "The fucking bastard," I spit out, wishing I could stake Bill all over again for the hurt he has brought upon my child. If it weren't for him and his meddling, our Sookie could have been spared a world of heartache, heartache that Godric and myself are now left to mend...somehow.

"It would seem he went through a great deal of trouble to bring our Sookie under his influence, my child," he informs me, a deep frown etched upon his face. "I fear there is more to this puzzle as well, though with the destruction of his residence, we are again left with no clues to allow further investigation."

"Fucking fantastic," I sigh out, shaking my head in defeat. "And here I thought Bill's death would bring an end to all of this," I muse aloud, earning a nod of agreement from Godric. It would seem Bill's secrets were taken to the grave with him and I can't help but wonder if that, too, wasn't an accident. This whole fucking mess stinks straight to Valhalla.

Just who could be behind this? I don't believe for one moment a vampire as young and unimportant as Compton could possibly be capable of executing such a convoluted scheme. I mean he was actually idiotic enough to enter my fucking bar after having played a part in my own child's fucking murder; a genius Bill Compton was surely not. And is it even remotely possible Bill's interest in Sookie plays any part in the plot of my Pamela's murder?

"Perhaps we should check in on your child," Godric suggests softly, giving me pause as I recall her earlier fear of me.

"Maybe I should just sit this one out," I answer hesitantly, not sure I'm ready to face such blatant rejection again quite so soon. Godric grants me a warm smile, reaching up to put a reassuring hand upon my shoulder.

"You cannot put this off forever, my child," he says, eliciting a deep sigh of defeat from me. "Be here for her in her time of need, Eric. Prove to her you are not William Compton," he insists as I finally nod my acceptance, hoping against all odds my child will not run from me…again.

SPOV

I pull my knees more tightly to my chest, hardly able to believe what has come of my life. Just how have I managed to end up here? The man I thought I loved turned out to be a damned murderer, a _lying_ murderer at that, who had apparently been deceiving me likely from the first moment we met, having been interested in me only for my supernatural blood that I've only just found out about; like I really needed more of a reason to hate my mind reading abilities. And because I was so blindly, _foolishly_ in love with a man I apparently knew absolutely nothing about, I irrationally followed him into a situation that ultimately resulted in the ending of my mortal life.

I never wanted this, any of this. I was happy in my human life, happy in the sun and now all that has been cruelly ripped away from me for reasons I just can't fathom. And the worst part? I fear I have only my own self to blame. If only I had seen Bill for the heartless man he apparently was, if only I had never fallen for his deceiving charms. I just want my old life back, but that, I fear, is something that was irrevocably stolen from me.

Gone for good are my days in the sun, now rendered vampire, a creature of darkness. I can't even enjoy my favorite foods, having to live off a diet of blood alone; human blood. I cringe, recalling just how eagerly I gulped down the crimson liquid. Does this make me a monster, having to survive off the blood of the living? What exactly defines what true monstrosity truly entails?

I don't know how long I sit, all this and so much more running through my head before light knocking sounds at what is now my new bedroom door.

"Sookie?" Godric's voice calls softly as I swear I can feel waves of anxiety flowing from him.

"Come in," I call softly, working to brush thick, scarlet tears from my face as the door is slowly pushed open. Eric and Godric are both standing together at my doorway, matching frowns gracing both their faces and I instantly tense as my mind is suddenly assaulted by terrifying memories of sharpened fangs draining away my mortal life; _Eric's_ sharpened fangs.

"Sookie," Godric starts tentatively, clear worry shining within his emerald orbs. "Eric and I were both concerned about you," he states gently, stepping forward to enter my room. I barely notice his approach as my eyes are fixed solely upon the towering blonde standing frozen in my doorway.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry," Eric whispers softly, his head falling in defeat as I recall him saying those very same words the night my mortal life was stolen from me. Cautiously, I slide to the edge of the bed, finding myself trailing closer to the obviously grieving man before me, my feet seemingly moving of their own volition.

I tilt my head inquisitively, swearing I can actually _feel_ the waves of guilt rolling off the vampire before me before I reach out to take his much larger hand cautiously into my own. Strange, that his touch could be even remotely soothing to me, but I find it is, so long as I can fight the gruesome mental images threating to rise up at the back of my mind once more. His head lifts in apparent surprise and I find myself searching his deep, ocean blue eyes for any possible indication of deceit. He stands frozen, allowing me to draw closer still as I once more tilt my head, deep in thought.

"You said those words to me before," I finally respond, earning a light nod in return. "But you hurt me anyways," I expand, seeing deep lines of grief form over his face as he nods once more, not even attempting to declare innocence or shift the blame of his actions.

"I know," he whispers, his words laced with obvious sorrow. "I only hope you can one day find it in yourself to forgive me," he beseeches softly. It's as if I can feel the sincerity of his words and I find myself nodding lightly in acceptance.

"I can't say it will be easy, because it likely won't," I reply, seeing his vivid eyes shining with the beginnings of hope. "But I will try," I concede, seeing his tense form relax subtly at my words. Logically, I know he was just as much a victim as myself, given no choice but to follow the demands of his superiors as they demanded he turn me. And it's obvious to see he feels genuinely remorseful over his enforced actions, but even that doesn't negate the fact that each time I lay my eyes upon him, I once more feel the gut wrenching dread of my life being slowly drained from me.

"That is all I ask," he replies, squeezing my hand gently as I nod in return. A gentle hand is placed upon my shoulder then and Eric and I both turn to see Godric smiling gently between us, his hypnotizing eyes sparkling in delight.

"I am sure you have many questions for us, little one," he says, granting me a warm smile. "But as the dawn is soon to encroach upon us, I fear we must hold off on providing the answers you most certainly seek," he reveals as I find myself suddenly overcome by exhaustion.

"I suppose it's normal to feel this tired at dawn?" I question, feeling as though my limbs are suddenly made of lead as both Eric and Godric nod in the affirmative.

"In one so newly turned, fighting the dawn is nearly impossible," Eric enlightens me just before I'm letting out a jaw-cracking yawn. "Come," he says then, pulling gently upon my hand as he proceeds to lead me towards the canopy bed at the center of the room.

Eric and Godric peel the pale, pink covers back for me together and I if I wasn't feeling quite so utterly exhausted at the moment, I'm sure I would find the sight rather comical. I shake off those thoughts, climbing obligingly onto the bed before a soft sigh escapes me as my heavy limbs sink into the soft material. Heavenly.

"Just relax, little one, and know we will both be here to greet you upon your rising," Godric explains, smoothing my hair back from my forehead with a reassuring smile. It's then the realization suddenly sinks in that I won't really be sleeping, but _dying_ during the daylight hours and can't help the resulting panic rapidly welling within me.

"Will it hurt?" I question softly, hating just how fearful my words sound as Eric and Godric both look to me in mirroring sympathy.

"I promise it does not, my child," Eric assures me, reaching down to take hold of my hand once more. Waves of tranquility are suddenly washing over me in lulling waves and I don't even have a chance to contemplate Eric's new title for me before my world is softly engulfed by darkness.

 **AN: I know, I know, what about Gran? And Jason, too? Answers are coming soon, I promise! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Happy Reading! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8

GPOV

"Good evening, Master," my child greets softly, sitting up beside me before placing a kiss upon the top of my head to bring a small smile to my lips. It really has done me a world of good to be reunited with my beloved child once more.

"Good evening, my child," I answer back, glancing up to see him staring at our door, apparently deep in thought, most likely thinking of his child, still currently dead to the world across the hall from the two of us. "You have made progress with your charge," I insist softly, earning a dismissive shrug in return.

"It's something, I suppose," he sighs out, clearly disappointed with the way things still are between Sookie and himself. "I think perhaps she would be happier if we allowed her to return to her old life," he says then, clear pain lacing his words as a deep frown settles upon my face.

"I can understand your hesitance to place restrictions upon her, Eric, but she is much too young to carry on alone. There is still much she must learn," I remind him, earning a sigh of defeat from him. "Plus, we still have not uncovered the culprits behind our Pamela's attack. Sookie could very well be an unknowing target," I remark, bringing a deep frown to his face as he slowly nods his agreement.

"I suppose you're right about that," he sighs out. "I just wish she didn't hold such fear for me," he adds softly as I reach up to run my hand through his golden mane.

"You must look at the world through her eyes, my child," I suggest thoughtfully. "The last memory she has of her human life is the night you were made to turn her against her will," I remind him, seeing him open his mouth as if to argue. "I know it was forced upon you as well, being made just as much a victim as she," I assure him, earning a firm nod in response.

"But what can I do? How can I fix this, Master? I can't stand seeing her look at me with such fear, to feel the profound rejection she holds for me," he admits lowly, looking longingly to the door once more to bring a soft sigh from me.

"Let her see you for the man you truly are, my child," I answer, sending him a warm smile. "She will warm to you, this I promise," I assure him, feeling our charge waking from her day rest. "Come," I say then, reaching out my hand to him before he folds his much larger palm over my own. I feel Sookie's hunger then and am upstairs and back down in a flash with a bag of blood in hand. Eric gives me a grateful smile before pushing open our ward's bedroom door.

"Sookie?" he questions hesitantly as we look inside to see Sookie sitting up in a mild panic, looking around at her surroundings in apparent confusion.

"Oh, right," she whispers, shaking her head lightly before turning to see the two of us at her door. "Hey," she greets softly, granting me a smile before turning her attention to Eric somewhat warily as she clutches her stomach.

"Here, little one," I offer, stepping forward to place the bag of crimson liquid into her trembling hand. Her fangs are descended in an instant before she's piercing the bag and gulping down the life sustaining bloods. Eric steps up beside me, looking on cautiously as Sookie is once more moaning softly as she proceeds with her feeding, seeming utterly oblivious to the lust she's instilling within the two of us. Gods, this woman will surely be the final death of me.

"Hm, thank you," she says sweetly once she's finished, handing me the empty bag. A small frown forms over her face as she looks down to her soiled bedding. "Oh, wow, I'm so sorry," she spits out then. "I got dirt and blood stains all over your bedding! I promise I'll clean it up. I can hardly believe I was so thoughtless," she apologizes profusely to bring low chuckles from Eric and I.

"It's fine, Sookie," Eric assures her, granting his child a warm smile. "Sheets can be replaced, _you_ cannot," he insists, bringing a light flush to his child's cheeks as she nods shyly. "Godric and I will take care of the bedding if you wish to bathe for the night," he suggests, bringing a speculative gaze to her face before she nods her agreement. Well, curiosity is certainly better than the fear she held for him before, perhaps we're getting somewhere.

"Alright," she replies softly, slowly rising from the bed. I look on with a thoughtful smile, watching the two of them mentally measuring one another before Sookie makes her way to her adjoining bath.

"Well?" Eric questions, looking to me with a triumphant smile. "I'd say that went alright," he muses, leaning down to help me strip Sookie's bed of the soiled bedding.

"Very much so," I concede, sharing a grin with my child as we toss away the dirty sheets together. We both pause then, turning to look at the closed bathroom door as Sookie's lusts are suddenly skyrocketing.

"For fucking Odin's sakes," Eric gasps out, reaching out to grip onto the post of the canopy bed. "I forgot all about her heightened sexual urges," he groans, gripping fiercely onto the wooden post. I find myself only able to nod my agreement as my senses are suddenly assaulted by the heavenly scent of Sookie's sweet essence flooding the air around us.

"For the love of the gods," I groan out, fighting against my urges that are insisting I barge into the adjoining bath and ravage an unsuspecting Sookie. "Eric," I plead softly, sending a yearnful gaze to my child, knowing we will have to find solace in one another.

"Godric," he gasps out, crashing his mouth against my own to kiss me deeply as our charge's lusts are propelling our own to lofty heights.

SPOV

"Mmm," I moan out, trailing my fingers over my throbbing sex as the heated water continues to gently cascade upon me. God, my libido has never affected me like this, even after I had Bill's blood within me. Ugh, I can't even think his name without cringing. Two different faces suddenly float to the forefront of my mind and I find myself nibbling upon my bottom lip, quickly losing myself in a mental fantasy.

Two sets of eyes, one emerald, one ocean blue, both blazing with desire as they gaze down upon my exposed flesh. Two, firm, muscled chests pressed against me, encasing me into a cocoon of desire. Bodies grinding, pale skin glistening under the moonlight as limbs wrap tightly around one another, holding each other close.

"Shit," I whimper, my orgasm rolling over me to leave me trembling against the shower wall. Wow, that was…unexpected. "Ugh," I groan out, realizing I just pleasured myself to the thought of Godric and Eric. Yeah, that won't be making things awkward at all…right…I quickly dismiss the thought, blaming my obviously altered vampire hormones as I switch off the water and grab a towel to wrap around myself.

I reach for the door handle, taking an unnecessary breath to center myself. Just be calm, Sook, they never need to know. I crack open the door and the sight before me makes my jaw drop as I'm suddenly hit with mixed feelings of shock and… _arousal_? Again? Really? Damn my heightened libido.

"Oh, how was your shower, little one?" Godric questions, pulling his lips from Eric's as the two of them sit up from their entwined position upon the bed and work to straighten their disheveled clothing once more.

"Um, good, it was…good," I answer somewhat absently; finding myself a bit too intrigued by their reddened lips and clouded over gazes. Damn these hormones!

"Just meet us upstairs when you're ready," Eric tells me, helping Godric stand from the bed. I shake my head once they're through the door, struggling to clear my lustful thoughts as I begin searching the bedroom for clean clothing.

EPOV

"Good evening," I greet, Godric and I standing to receive Sookie as she steps into the living room, appearing a bit more put together in one of Pam's designer dress sets. I feel her desires spiking subtly once more, but she outwardly hides it well, nodding to the both of us before taking a seat in the chair across from us.

"I hope you don't mind," she says, gesturing to her clothes. "My dress was rather worse for wear," she explains as I nod my understanding, taking a seat beside Godric on the couch.

"Not at all, little one," Godric assures her, granting her a soft smile. "This apparel suits you quite well, though we would gladly provide for you any clothing you might require."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that," she insists, shaking her head fervently. "I have plenty of clothes… back home," she enlightens us, her eyes widening as I feel her panic rising. "Oh, shit! Gran! She must be going out of her mind with worry! I have to get home!" she exclaims, jumping to her feet before Godric and I approach her cautiously, shaking our heads in disagreement.

"Sookie, you are a newly turned vampire," I remind her gently, seeing her brow furrow in confusion. "Until you learn control, it could be unsafe to be around your loved ones," I explain, watching her face fall as this revelation sets in. Her sorrow is rising once more as she falls back to her chair and I kneel down before her, careful not to touch her as I'm determined to somehow make this better, to mend the bond between us. "Perhaps Godric and I could escort you," I suggest, seeing her raise her face in surprise.

"Really? You'd do that?" she questions eagerly, bringing a small smile to my face as I nod to her.

"Of course, little one, we would not wish to keep you from your kin," Godric assures her, settling himself upon her armrest. "We only ask that you remain close during our visit, as a precaution of sorts," he beseeches, earning a firm nod from our charge.

"Of course, I can do that," she agrees, a bright smile lighting up her face that elicits a similar response from the two of us. Her smile then falters around the edges, her golden head tilting in thought. "But what about work? Are the two of you planning on sitting in on my shifts at the bar too?" she questions as I look to Godric, unsure of how to answer her.

"Little one, I fear there will be many necessary changes to be made in your life now that you have been made vampire," he explains hesitantly.

"So, I would have to quit waitressing at the bar," she surmises with a sigh. "But what will I do for work?"

"It would not be necessary for you to work," I start, earning a scowl before she opens her mouth to argue. "Though, if you insist," I continue, watching her close her mouth as she raises an expectant brow. "I would not protest you helping us out at Fangtasia," I suggest, seeing a considerate façade fall over her face.

"I want to pull my own weight," she insists, that fiery demeanor of hers rising to the occasion to bring matching smirks from Godric and myself. "I do have experience working in a bar, though, I suppose working the dinner shift at Merlotte's isn't quite the same as working at a vampire bar," she muses before chuckling lightly at her own joke.

"I would assume so, little one," Godric assures her, the two of us joining her in soft laughter.

"Alright," she says, sitting up a bit straighter in her seat once our laughter quiets once more. "So, just to reiterate, I'll be living with you both here and working with you at Fangtasia until I learn control, so how long are we talking here? Like a week or two?" she questions as I find myself sighing, knowing she will not like what we have to say.

"I'm afraid gaining control of your new instincts will take much longer than that, Sookie," I explain gently, gazing up to see Godric regarding our ward with sympathy. "It will likely take several years at least, before you are ready make a life of your own," I inform her seeing her head fall back to the chair in defeat as a small sigh escapes her.

"Years," she whispers, shaking her head as her emotions are a whirling mess of contradictions. "Fucking Bill, if he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself," she grits out as I nod my agreement, wishing his death was much more prolonged, much more painful knowing all he has succeeded in putting my child through.

"But you must keep in mind, years are something vampires have in spades, little one," Godric enlightens Sookie with a small smile, bringing a snort of amusement from her.

"True enough," she concedes. "I suppose there are a few perks to be considered. At least I don't have to worry about wrinkles anymore," she adds, a small smirk pulling up the corner of her pouty lips as Godric and I grant her indulgent smiles.

"Not to mention supernatural speed and strength," I add encouragingly to earn a grateful smile from her.

"I suppose I'll just have to learn to take the good with the bad, huh?" she remarks, her emotions settling once more before she stands before us. "Well, are you two ready to meet my Gran?" she questions, her sapphire eyes sparkling with amusement. I tilt my head, curious about her sudden mirth, before Godric and I lead her to the front door together.

"A rather nice night for flying," Godric remarks, gazing up at the star studded sky, a fond smile upon his face. I can feel Sookie's hesitance as she looks back and forth between us and open my mouth to tell her we can drive before she speaks up.

"Okay," she says, making my brows shoot up in surprise. "I guess I should try to get over my fear of flying now that I'm a vampire," she muses thoughtfully, looking up to the sky with a soft smile. "Besides, it might be fun," she adds, eliciting matching grins from Godric and myself. I'm not sure if it's her vampire nature settling within her or that same obstinacy she held in her human life perking up once more, but I find myself glad she's at least willing to try new things. It's this strong spirit of hers that will see her through this next transition in her life.

I hold my arms out to her and she steps before me guardedly, looking up to meet my gaze as I feel her inner struggle warring within her. I reach out cautiously, lifting my hand to tuck her golden hair behind her ear before she freezes under my touch, panic suddenly welling within her.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, stepping away from her once more as she shakes her head lightly, working to settle her welling fears once more. Godric approaches her then, placing a reassuring hand upon her shoulder as he looks to me in sympathy. Fuck, how thoughtless of me. Of course brushing hair from her throat would succeed in reminding her of her forced turning. Stupid, so fucking stupid.

"No, I'm sorry," she whispers, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip. "It's just, I think I need a little more time," she confesses, a small frown forming over her features.

"It's okay," I tell her, wishing there was only some way to earn her trust, to ensure she not flinch at my touch.

"These wounds will heal with time, little one," Godric insists softly, earning a light nod from her. "Now, shall we?" he questions, offering his arm to her with a shallow bow to bring a smile to her face.

"You won't drop me, will you?" she questions playfully, earning a look of mock horror from Godric as I find myself chuckling at the two of them despite myself, glad once more for my Maker's presence in our life.

"Never, little one," he assures her, turning around to offer his back to her. "You will be perfectly safe," he insists as she reaches up to wrap her arms tightly around his neck.

"Shall we?" she questions, looking to me with a grin that manages to ease my current woes as I nod to her. Godric sends me a wink and the two of us are abruptly launching into the cool, night air together, the sounds of Sookie's fear laced squeals of excitement trailing after us.

I send a grin her way, seeing her return the gesture as she tightens her grip upon Godric's shoulders. Things may not be perfect between my new child and myself just yet, but at least we seem to be making progress and I refuse to give up my pursuit to win her over. Soon, very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Happy Reading! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9

EPOV

We land upon the overgrown lawn Sookie points out to us and a small frown forms over my face seeing the rundown shape of my child's kin's residence. Not only is the lawn overgrown and the drive in dire need of repaving, but the house itself is in sore need of renovation of numerous kinds. This won't do, not at all. A small smile forms then, realizing I may just have a way to win favor with my child. Sookie looks to the house anxiously and I can feel her hesitance as she begins nibbling lightly upon her bottom lip.

"You think she'll be able to accept me…like this?" she whispers softly, earning sympathetic gazes from Godric and myself before Godric wraps his arm around her slight shoulders.

"Worry not, little one, your kin would surely accept you in any given form," he assures her, bringing a light nod in response. I freeze then, my sharpened eyes darting over the property, my heightened senses detecting something amiss.

"Sookie, do you live here with anyone besides your grandmother?" I question, earning a concerned gaze from both Godric and Sookie as she shakes her head at me.

"No, it's just the two of us," she starts as I'm already rushing forward, trailing to the side of the house to see a man looking through a side window, a large knife clutched tightly in his hand.

"What the-," he spits out as I suddenly have him held steadfastly by the throat, pressed up firmly against the worn siding of the house. "Get off me, demon spawn!" he spits out, lifting his weapon before I easily deflect his attack by slamming his wrist above his head to bring a grunt of pain from him as the knife falls away harmlessly.

"Rene!?" Sookie gasps out beside me as I glance over to see her staring at the man in shock. "What are you doing here? And is that a _knife_!?" she exclaims, looking to the abandoned weapon as her eyes widen in shock. The man's mouth snaps shut, a hateful glare directed at the three of us and I grant my child a small smile, reaching my hand out to her.

"Come, my child, I believe it is time I taught you glamour," I suggest, earning an absent nod from her before she places her hand into my own and joins be before our tight-lipped subject. "Look deep into his eyes," I instruct softly, seeing Sookie step closer to the pinned man to catch his hate filled gaze. "Good, now push your will into him, demand his obedience," I coach gently, seeing her features harden in concentration as our captive's dark eyes cloud over and he goes slack in my grasp. "Very good, Sookie," I congratulate, seeing a light smile pull at the corner of her mouth. "Now you may proceed with your questioning," I assure her, earning a firm nod in response as she grants her subject a speculative gaze.

"What are you doing here, Rene?" she questions.

"Here to kill the whore," he answers airily, earning a flinch from my child. "Vamp loving whores deserve to die, all of them," he expands, a carefree smile falling over his entranced features. A deep frown forms over Sookie's face as the meaning of his words sink in and Godric places a comforting hand upon her shoulder as I grant her a sympathetic gaze.

"You killed Maudette and Dawn," Sookie surmises, earning a dazed nod in return as a wide grin crosses the murder's face.

"Killed them dead, killed them all, just like Cindy, they deserved to die, each and every one of them," he continues, as bloody tears begin rimming my child's eyes. I quickly lower my own face before the self-confessed killer, taking over Sookie's glamour.

"Silence," I instruct harshly before his mouth obediently clamps shut. I can hear Godric gently consoling Sookie and look on in concern as she allows him to offer her much needed comfort. A loud bang suddenly sounds out at the front of the house and the three of us exchange matching looks of surprise before we're rushing to investigate.

"I've got a gun and I damn well know how to use it, ya hear!?" we hear being called out from the white haired, night gown clad woman standing upon the rickety porch, a rifle held steadily in her grasp.

"Gran!" Sookie calls out, a huge grin stretching over her face as the elderly woman squints her eyes, her hold upon her weapon faltering slightly.

"Sookie? Is that you, child?" she questions gently, a light tremble running through her as Sookie bounds up the squeaking stairs before taking her grandmother into her overjoyed embrace. Godric looks to me with a warm smile and I return the gesture before turning my attention back to the reunited women before us. "Oh my," Sookie's grandmother notes gently, pulling away to see the crimson streaks trailing over her granddaughter's cheeks.

"Gran, there are some things my…friends…and I need to explain," Sookie answers hesitantly, pointing back to the two of us as her grandmother is left rapidly blinking in apparent shock.

"Of course, of course, my child," she answers somewhat absently before turning her attention to Godric and I. "Oh, where are my manners tonight?" she chastises herself, shaking her head. "Please, won't you come in," she invites, waving us indoors. "You must forgive my earlier dramatics, I don't normally greet company with old Bessie here, and in my nightgown to boot! You must think me positively loony!" she chuckles out, bringing amused grins from Godric, Sookie and myself.

"Not at all, ma'am," I answer, granting her a kind smile as I drag her potential attacker over the threshold. "I feel better knowing you're a force to be reckoned with," I add with a wink, seeing a light blush crawl over the creased lines of her cheeks as she brings her hand up to hide a shy smile. "You wouldn't happen to have means of securing this, would you?" I ask of her, pulling the dazed man to his feet.

"Oh my," she remarks softly, shaking her head as she looks to the man with a disapproving frown. "I'm sure I can come up with something," she assures me, granting me a small smile before she's shuffling from the room, shotgun in tow.

"Well, that's my Gran," Sookie remarks softly, a fond smile upon her face as she watches the retreating form of her elderly kin disappearing to the back of the house.

"It is easy to see where you inherited that fiery spirit of yours," Godric notes amusedly to bring soft laughter from the three of us.

"You must remind me to lock away the weapons when we return home," I tease, earning a snort of amusement from Sookie as she shakes her head at me before her grandmother is joining us once more, a coil of rope held within her arms.

"Will this suffice?" she questions, earning dual nods from Godric and myself before my Maker steps forward to accept the bindings from her.

GPOV

"Thank you, ma'am," I answer, earning a warm smile in return before she's casting a hesitant gaze towards our captor. "You're quite safe now," I assure her, seeing Eric guiding her would be attacker none too gently into a chair.

"What happened?" she questions softly as I hand my child the rope, trying to decide where to begin.

"I got this," Sookie states then, stepping up beside me with an understanding smile to earn a nod of approval from me. "Maybe we should sit," she suggests, reaching down to take her grandmother's hand into her own before leading her to the worn sofa.

By this time, Eric has the still deeply entranced, mortal killer secured to a chair and the two of us take our seats across from the two women, listening on as Sookie proceeds with her rather lengthy tale. I watch the two women talking together, noting the accepting visage gracing our Sookie's grandmother's face as obvious concern for her kin shines within her caring, green eyes.

Sookie's recount stretches from the night she first stepped into my child's bar, bringing a look of shock to her grandmother's aging features as she enlightens her to her previous beau's betrayal. Our ward's grandmother begins lightly cursing the name of said vampire to bring amused smirks from Eric and myself before Sookie continues her account, finally concluding with what we happened upon this evening to bring a light gasp from the elderly woman.

"Rene Lenier," the elderly woman scolds, casting a hardened stare to the entranced man tied up beside us. "Well, I never," she huffs, standing from the couch. "I'm calling Sheriff Dearborn this minute. I won't see my grandson suffer even a moment longer for your intolerance," she states, abruptly exiting the room.

"She seemed to take everything quite well," Eric muses as a warm smile comes to his child's face.

"That's my Gran," she replies, her smile faltering around the edges. "Though, I do worry how she'll react once I explain I won't be living here any longer," she sighs out. "I really worry about her taking care of herself all alone out here," she adds miserably.

"Do you have no other kin to offer her assistance?" I question, earning a light shake of Sookie's golden head.

"I mean, there's my brother, but he's hardly responsible enough to look in on her like he should. He's supposed to be keeping up on the lawn for her too, and you can see how well he manages even that," she explains with an eye roll.

"Well, the police are on their way," Sookie's grandmother informs us, sweeping back into the room with a tray of TruBloods in hand. "I found these left in the fridge. They must have been left over from…," she trails off, giving Sookie a sympathetic smile. "Well, never mind that, please do help yourselves though," she amends, placing the tray upon the coffee table with a kind smile.

"How very gracious of you, thank you, ma'am," I return, granting her a warm smile as the three of us help ourselves to the synthetic beverages. Sookie curiously sniffs at her drink, a grimace coming over her features before she offers her own, feigned gratitude.

"Sookie," Eric interjects, bringing his child's attention from her offending beverage. "There are some things we wish to discuss with your grandmother," he informs her as I see Sookie's brows rise in surprise. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind packing up a few of your things?" he suggests, earning a skeptical look from her before her grandmother places her hand upon Sookie's knee.

"It's alright, Sookie, dear, there are some things I wish to discuss with your new friends here as well," she informs her as I'm left having to hide my own surprise, wondering what she could wish to discuss with us. Sookie begrudgingly nods her agreement, soon making her way up the creaking staircase.

"Your granddaughter," Eric starts hesitantly. "I fear she has a rather difficult road ahead of her and I, myself, am to blame, at least in part," he explains dismally, a deep frown settled over his face.

"Yes, that much I gathered," she replies, folding her hands neatly over her lap. "Though, I believe you were given no choice in your actions," she muses as Eric's eyes widen in surprise. The elderly woman chuckles lightly at his reaction, shaking her head at him. "I know just how stubborn and headstrong my Sookie can be," she informs us with a sigh. "And after hearing her account, I gather your turning her was likely the very thing that saved her life."

"I- well," Eric stammers out, his emotions warring within him as I place a comforting hand upon his thigh.

"You are most correct in your assessment, ma'am," I assure her. "My child was put in an impossible situation and made the only choice he could," I insist, reassuring not only Sookie's grandmother, but my child as well as he grants me a grateful smile.

"I thank you for protecting my granddaughter, both of you," she tells us, glancing over to Rene with a smirk. "And of course for likely saving my own life as well," she adds, a twinkle of amusement shining in her green eyes. "I gather from her impromptu packing session, my Sookie will be staying with you for a time and after listening to her account, I feel as though I can trust you both to look after her, to save her from herself if need be," she tells us, bringing dual nods from the two of us.

"Of course, ma'am," Eric answers assuredly as I firmly nod my agreement. "Sookie will indeed need to remain in our care for a time, but she has expressed her concerns about you being left to take care of this place solely on your own," he tells her, earning a small sigh from Sookie's kin.

"Yes, my Sookie helps me out around here a great deal," she admits. "But I suppose she was apt to move on sooner or later. I think I can manage," she informs us as I grant my child a skeptical look, seeing he apparently agrees with my disapproval, judging from the small frown upon his face.

"Sookie is our family now, of our shared blood," I remark, earning a look of surprise from her grandmother before her features melt into an expression of warmth. "And as such, you, too, are included in our extended kinfolk," I explain, seeing Eric's amused smile from the corner of my vision. "And it is for this reason that I must insist you accept our offer of assistance in the upkeep of your esteemed household," I explain, hoping she will be accepting of our offer.

"This is a most generous offer," she concedes, bringing soft sighs of relief from us.

"I will send someone over in the morning to discuss your financial situation with you at length," Eric informs her. "And please do not hesitate to inform him of any repairs, necessary or otherwise, you may deem fit," he adds, granting her a smile as she eagerly nods her acceptance of this.

"Godric, Eric!" Sookie interrupts then, dropping her bags to the floor as she gawks at us in shock. "I won't let you do any such thing!" she cries, storming into the living room. "Gran, I'll send you checks every week and will check in on you just as much as possible," she insists, earning a light tsk-ing from her grandmother as she shakes her snowy head at her.

"Sookie, you've taken care of me for much too long as it is," her grandmother insists, standing to come face to face with her granddaughter. "The time is long overdue for you start a life of your own, my child. That being said, their offer is gracious and genuine and I would be crazy not to accept," she informs her, smiling indulgently at her young descendant.

"But, Gran," Sookie starts to argue, earning a chastising gaze from her elder that manages to instantly silence her, a rather spectacular feat, especially for a mere mortal.

"Thank you for your kind offer, gentlemen," she then addresses kindly. "We're very lucky to be granted as much from our newly found family," she adds with a wink as Sookie looks to us with shock, mouthing the word 'family' silently to earn firm nods from Eric and myself, wide grins spread over both our faces.

The distant sound of sirens can be heard then and Sookie's grandmother takes her granddaughter into her arms, hugging her tightly before pulling away with a warm smile.

"I can take care of this," she states, motioning towards Rene's bound form. "I wouldn't want any of you subjected to Bud and Andy's bigoted foolishness," she explains with an eye roll. "Now, Sookie, you listen to these two gentlemen here. They have your best intentions at heart, of this I'm sure," she states, glancing up to us to receive our nods of agreement as we scoop up Sookie's belongings.

"Alright, Gran," Sookie concedes softly, granting her grandmother a chaste kiss upon her weathered cheek. "I love you," she whispers, bringing a soft smile to her grandmother's face.

"And I you, my Sookie," she returns. "Now off with the three of you," she says, briskly shooing us towards the door. "And I do hope these best intentions of yours are not at all _untoward_ ," she adds, opening the door and lifting a meaningful brow at Eric and I as Sookie's face flushes crimson red.

"Gran!" she hisses, bringing amused smirks from Eric and myself.

"Not at all, ma'am," I answer, earning a firm nod from Sookie's kin as our charge drops her face to her hands in apparent embarrassment. Sookie's grandmother looks to her granddaughter with a small smirk as the siren's wailing is drawing closer still.

"Goodbye! And do visit again soon!" Sookie's grandmother calls out merrily before the three of us are launching into the night sky together, Sookie clinging tightly to my back as Eric and I are left clutching her luggage in our arms.

"A lovely woman, your grandmother," I remark at Sookie, earning a low groan in return that brings chuckles from Eric and I.

"Yeah, perfectly lovely and perfectly embarrassing," she shoots back, eliciting more laughter from the two of us that Sookie is soon joining into, finally accepting the amusing nature of the situation. "Thank you both, for saving her life, that is," Sookie states softly once our laughter quiets, earning nods from the two of us. "Though, I suppose that's what family's for, right?" she adds with a smirk, eliciting similar reactions from Eric and I.

 _Family_ , yes, I certainly like the sound of that, very much so.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 10

SPOV

My eyes fly open, life suddenly returned to my undead body before I slowly sit up in bed. Once more, I find myself plagued with a hunger I've never knew in my mortal life and Godric and Eric are once more at my side, a bag of blood held out in offering.

"Thanks," I grant them with a small smile, taking the bag from them. I still haven't really come to terms with the whole drinking human blood thing, but as I have no other choice, I plunge my descended fangs through the soft packaging, subsequent moaning escaping me as I quell my overwhelming hunger. It may be blood, but sweet Jesus if it doesn't make me feel worlds better.

My eyes are trained upon Eric and Godric as I continue my meal and once more, it's as if I can actually _feel_ what they're feeling and right now, the two of them are currently filled with enough lust to surely knock me on my ass if I weren't already sitting. Damn. My own heightened lusts are suddenly kicked into high gear once more and I realize taking care of this little problem of mine is quickly becoming a rather annoying habit.

"Better?" Godric asks, taking the empty bag from me as his emerald eyes seem to be darkened in desire. Oh, sweet baby, Jesus, I really need to get a handle on these damn vampire hormones of mine.

"We thought we may take you to Fangtasia with us tonight, if you feel you're up to it," Eric reveals then, his own ocean blue eyes holding a heat I can practically feel as he stares a bit too intently upon my blood coated lips.

"Um, yeah, sure," I answer, licking up the salty remnants as I have to literally shake my head in an attempt to overcome my thoughts of desire. "I'll just go shower. I'll be ready in no time," I assure them, briskly making my way to the shower as their dual gazes attentively follow my every move. I slam the door, my head falling against it as a loud sigh leaves me. Dammit! Will it be like this between us until I finally learn control? I don't know if I can make it that long, especially not as I feel Eric and Godric's desire ratcheting just on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Shit," I whisper, my body literally quaking with need as I find myself reaching for the door handle. Wait. What the hell am I doing? I can't just go jumping Eric and Godric, I hardly even know them. But as I feel their yearning, nearly overwhelming _need_ that nearly matches my own, my curiosity finally wins out as I cautiously crack open the door.

Much like last night, the two of them are rolling together over my bed, their limbs entwined as lovers as they hungrily feast at one another's mouths. Hot damn, I never thought I could be so turned on by the sight of two guys together, then again, at this point, I might very well be turned on by a freaking tumbleweed given my insane libido. I finally close the door, granting the two of them a bit of privacy before reaching up to turn on the shower.

I quickly undress and step beneath the warming waters that feel absolutely heavenly upon my cool flesh before my hand is automatically drawn to the apex of my thighs, my overstimulated body demanding release. My fingertips find my swollen, aching nub and a low moan escapes me as I begin tracing small circles over my sex, finally giving into my racking desires. I don't know what my vampire body craves more, the blood or the sex, or perhaps the two are more closely related than I had previously thought.

A low groan sounds from the other side of the door and the wanton noise only manages to heighten my own lusts as my fingers are soon swirling a bit faster, a bit harder, as images of Eric and Godric passionately losing themselves in one another flood my mind.

"Oh, God," I moan out, my head falling against the dampened shower wall as my vivid imagination places me into my current fantasy and I once more find myself envisioning being sandwiched firmly between two, muscle bound chests, our bodies grinding against one another wantonly as we bring one another ever closer to the razor's edge.

"Shit," I groan out, my climax exploding through me hard enough to leave white stars flashing behind my eyes as my body trembles with relief. Holy hell. A shuddering sigh leaves me as I pull myself upright once more, proceeding to cleanse away the dirt of the previous day as my desire cleared mind begins playing back the events of the night before.

Renee. He was the one killing the women of Bon Temps and was apparently intent on killing me and possibly my Gran as well. From his confession, I can only assume the man held a burning hatred for not only vampires, but any that consorted with them as well. I can't say what it was that managed to instill that kind of hatred in him and am only glad he's in the hands of the authorities now, where he can never harm another innocent person. Not only that, but his capture also surely guaranteed my brother's freedom.

A small smile forms then as I realize I was only able to get answers from Renee by using vampire glamour, not telepathy. A small sigh of relief falls over my lips as I realize I will never again be plagued with awful thoughts of those around me. I know my Gran likely wouldn't agree, but I can't help but feel I have more than enough on my plate now without having to worry about needing to relentlessly protect my vampire mind from hordes of stray thoughts.

I finally shut off the water, grabbing a pastel pink towel before working to dry myself as I recall what happened after we were able to derail Renee's murderous plans. Gran. Godric and Eric got to meet my grandmother, who was unsurprisingly accepting of my undead status. I don't know why I was ever even worried about that, in all honestly. Thankfully, the three of them seemed to hit it off quite well and although I feel a bit guilty knowing Eric and Godric will be assisting her with bills and upkeep for the farmhouse, I can't help but feel grateful as well, knowing she'll be taken care of in my absence.

I carefully crack open the bathroom door to find Eric and Godric are no longer entangled upon my bed. I don't know if I'm more relieved or saddened by this, which only succeeds in bringing a small frown to my face before I step closer to the bed to see a risqué outfit made entirely of black and scarlet colored leather. Well, it's certainly an _interesting_ choice.

EPOV

I find myself pacing nervously over the living room floor, waiting for my child to join us. Godric sends me a small smirk and I finally let out a small sigh, stilling my nervous actions as he shakes his head at me. Ever since we returned from her grandmother's house last night, having foiled a murder plot and subsequently free her brother from jail, I've been feeling different emotions being aimed towards me; ones not completely overwhelmed by fear. I can only hope this trend continues. Dearest Odin, don't let me fuck this up.

"Calm yourself, my child," Godric remarks softly, placing a reassuring hand upon my shoulder. "You've been doing a most excellent job in winning favor with your child. Things between you will be remedied soon enough, of this I'm sure."

"I really hope you're right," I sigh out, fearful to hold too much hope just yet. "You know, if her fear of me doesn't succeed in sending me to my final death, her overwhelming lust surely will," I remark with a smirk that my Maker returns.

"I do wonder how long our headstrong charge will fight against the inevitable," he chimes in amusedly before his mirth fades around the edges. "Though, given her virginal status, on top of all she has been through these past few nights, I fear pushing her boundaries," he surmises as I find myself solemnly nodding my agreement.

"We shall wait for her to come to us," I concede, earning a nod of approval from Godric. "I was also thinking, it would be wise of us to inform her of the possible danger surrounding her, though I _do_ fear how she may take this bit of news," I sigh out, not wanting to burden my child with this unpleasant information.

"As much as it pains me to admit, you are most certainly right about this, my child," he sighs out. "At least we can assure her of our ever vigilant protection. Nothing will happen to her so long as we are watching over her. We will not lose her," he insists, a pang of guilt jutting through me at the memory of the child I was unable to save as I nod my agreement. I feel Sookie drawing closer then and the two of us turn just in time to see her stepping hesitantly through the stairway's threshold.

"I assume this is my new work attire?" she questions, lifting a questioning brow to us as a light smirk plays at her plush lips. Fucking hell. I find myself only able to stare, open jawed, as words escape me entirely.

"That would be correct, little one," Godric answers, chuckling softly at my dazed expression. "Eric's day man picked up a few items appropriate for your new position at the bar, I certainly hope you don't mind," he explains as Sookie looks down to her leather clad physique with a light shrug.

"I suppose none of my own clothes would have been appropriate," she muses. "A new look for a new me, right?" she remarks amusedly, bubbling giggles escaping her to bring a fond smile to my face.

"Precisely," I answer, stepping a bit closer before motioning for her to turn for us. "Stunning," I compliment lowly, my eyes raking over her appealingly curvaceous form to earn a light blush from her as her sapphire eyes twinkle in delight. Her lusts are spiking once more and I can't be certain if it's only a side effect of her turning, or if she is actually beginning to feel any form of attraction for me, personally, though I can certainly hope for the latter.

"Thanks, Eric," she answers somewhat shyly. Once more I feel no sign of fear from her and breathe a sigh of relief as I hold my hand out to her. She confidently takes hold and it's that one, small gesture, which finally makes me feel as if we are making true progress.

"Shall we?" Godric questions, taking hold of her opposite hand to earn a bright smile from our Sookie.

"We're driving?" Sookie questions once we lead her into the garage together.

"We could fly if you'd prefer," I offer, seeing her shake her head slightly, her eyes lighting up at the sight of my cherry red convertible.

"No, no, this is fine," she answers excitedly, bringing an approving grin to my face before the three of us are settling into my sports car, Sookie curled up upon Godric's lap with me behind the wheel.

"Hold on tight," I warn Sookie teasingly, sending her a wink as I feel her excitement welling up within her. She wraps her arms tightly around Godric's neck, an exhilarated squeal escaping her as I peel from the drive at my usual, breakneck speeds. Godric and I share a fond smile, both happy to see our Sookie in such high spirits. She fucking deserves a bit of fun after the hell she's been through these previous nights.

"Wow! I don't know what I like better, riding in your car or flying!" Sookie exclaims, bringing low laughter from my Maker and myself as I slam on the breaks in my usual parking spot behind the bar.

"I'm glad to hear you've been able to enjoy yourself, despite everything," I remark, earning a genuine smile from her in return. "You're an incredibly brave woman, my child," I compliment, earning a wave of gratitude flowing from her. "That being said, there is something of which I must inform you," I add hesitantly, seeing a small frown form over her face as her anxiety rises slightly. "Our Pamela," I start, my voice breaking slightly. "The person behind her attack is still unknown to us," I reveal, seeing her face scrunch in confusion.

"But, Bill," she starts, earning dual headshakes from Godric and myself.

"No, little one, William was merely a pawn in a much bigger scheme, it would seem," he informs her as she nods her head slowly, letting this information sink in.

"So, as your child I could be in danger now as well," she surmises, looking back and forth between us as we nod in the affirmative. "I guess it's a good thing I'll be sticking close to you both, but you don't think they'd go after Gran or my brother, do you?" she questions nervously as I reach out to place my hand over her own, pleased to notice she allows the contact before pressing ahead.

"Your grandmother is under guard, both night and day," I inform her cautiously, seeing angry lines fall over her face. I had assumed this might upset her, but leaving her grandmother open to attack is something I simply refuse to do. "Though, I don't believe they would be interested in your kin, Sookie. I fear it is me they are after," I explain before she lets out a loud sigh.

"Fine, at least I know she's safe," she finally concedes, as Godric and I both sigh in relief. "So basically you're telling me my life depends upon staying close to you both and watching my back," she reasons, earning solemn nods from the both of us. "Some fine incentive there," she adds, a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth as she rolls her eyes. "Look, I already lost my human life running head first into danger, I don't plan on doing it again," she assures us as I suddenly feel worlds better, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"We will protect you always, my child," I assure her. "We were serious when we claimed you as family. You are blood of our blood; the bonds that bind us are not something we take lightly," I inform her seeing her digest the sincerity of my words as she nods slowly.

"Thank you," she returns softly, her voice trembling slightly. "For everything," she adds as crimson tears begin welling in her eyes. "I know this situation was just as much forced upon you as it was me, but you guys have both made this whole thing somehow bearable and I can't find words adequate enough to convey just how grateful I am," she insists, earning fond smiles from Godric and myself.

"No thanks are needed, little one," Godric assures her, pressing a chaste kiss upon her cheek before she drops her head upon his shoulder, a fond smile falling over her face as my Maker gently soothes her tears.

"And I may not have been given a choice in turning you, but that doesn't make me any less proud to claim you as my own," I assure her, lifting her hand to lightly brush my lips over her knuckles, earning a soft smile in return. "Are you ready to start your first night working at a vampire bar, my child?" I question then, earning an eager nod in return.

"I actually am," she answers excitedly. "This should be fun," she claims, bringing amused smiles from Godric and myself before the three of us are exiting the car together, making our way into the quickly filling bar. Sookie takes both our hands into our own and as I look down to her with a fond smile, I silently vow once more that nothing, and I mean fucking _nothing_ , will succeed in taking her from me.

 **AN: Just a side note...there seems to a bit of confusion so I just thought I'd clarify...Sookie is a vampire, through and through, no more mind reading, no more fey attributes of any kind...I'm writing under the assumption that her turning effectively obliterated any trace of her fey heritage...Hope this helps! Enjoy the rest of the story! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Happy Reading! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 11

SPOV

I trail into the bar with Godric and Eric, my excitement for the night building as every head seems to turn in unison, taking in the sight of the three of us together. I look back and forth between my companions curiously and can admit the two of them are quite a beautiful sight to behold. I quickly decide this must be why we are gaining such apt attention from the patrons. I can't help wondering what they must think of the unassuming blonde stuck between the two mouthwatering specimens and smirk as I realize I have absolutely no idea _what_ they're thinking. Yes, this might very well be the best thing to come of my turning.

"What is it you want me to do?" I question, trailing my eyes over the bar curiously. The dancing vampires grinding suggestively upon the raised daises throughout the bar catch my eyes first and I find myself gulping, my lusts spiking once more even as I hope this is not the job they have intended for me.

"What job would you prefer, little one?" Godric asks me lowly, his gaze following my own to the dancing vampires with a raised brow.

"Um, I'm not really sure, I guess," I answer, dragging my eyes from the dancers as I try to find anything not nearly so stimulating to rest my gaze upon. "What did Pam usually do?" I question, looking up between the two of them to see matching hurt flash behind both sets of stunning eyes before they're granting me fond smiles.

"Normally my child would greet patrons at the door, checking their IDs," Eric reveals, tilting his head thoughtfully. "I suppose it would be much easier for you to judge human ages than it was for our Pamela though. Perhaps this would be something you wouldn't mind doing?" he questions, earning a shrug from me.

"Why not?" I answer back, deciding it may be best to stand at the door, granting me at least some distance between the palpable lust in this place. I'm having a hard enough time reigning in my libido as it is; Lord knows I don't need to go adding fuel to the flame.

A slight, scowling vampiress is suddenly standing before us, bowing her head slightly to Eric and I take a moment to note her appearance once more, recognizing her from the tribunal. Her cool, dark eyes catch my attention first, set upon an ever surly face that's surrounded by waving cascades of raven black hair. I then trail my eyes over her striking, flowing gown, noting the beautiful, intricate beadwork decorating the light material before my eyes finally settle upon the large sword strapped to her back. Damn, that thing is nearly as big as she, though I somehow don't doubt for a moment her lethal abilities with such a deadly weapon.

"Thalia, I'd ask that you stand guard over my child at the door this evening," Eric inquires of her, earning the slightest of nods from her before she turns her attention to me, those dark, calculating eyes studying me carefully, her brow rising slightly as I can't help wondering what she could possibly be thinking. I grant one last look over to Eric and Godric, earning reassuring smiles from them both before I'm follow the diminutive warrior towards the bar's entrance.

I step outside, thankful for the cool, night breeze as it seems to help clear my lust addled mind at least a bit. I see there is already a long line of patrons eager to enter as Thalia casually leans back against the bar's exterior wall, her outward appearance implying utter disinterest even as those dark eyes of hers are ever vigilant, ever calculating above that permanent scowl of hers. I quickly gather I can trust her guard, knowing Godric and Eric would not entrust my safety to just anyone and grant her a slight nod before turning my attention to the line of waiting customers.

I begin checking patron's ID's, surprised at first by the open jawed stares I'm receiving. Then again, though I'm newly turned, I'm still a vampire now, a creature of mystery and dark intrigue, well, there's that and the fact that I'm clad in tight leather. I'm not sure which is responsible for granting me the awed attention, or if it's a mixture of the two, but find it all somehow exhilarating, something I could never say of waiting tables at Merlotte's.

I'm amazed at the number of minors I have to turn away and recognize more than a few of the youthful faces, relishing in their fearful gazes as I flash them fang and threaten to inform their parents of their delinquency. I also notice more than a few awed gazes being directed at Thalia personally and am surprised to see many patrons snapping pictures of the obviously annoyed vampiress. Soon enough, the line of patrons have either been granted entry or sent fearfully away and I lean back against the bar beside my protector, earning a slightly raised brow from her.

"Seems like you have some fans," I muse, earning a scoff of disgust from her.

" _Humans_ ," she spits out in stilted English, rolling her eyes.

"It can't be that bad," I reason, earning a raised brow from her that leaves me biting back my laughter. "Okay, maybe I'm wrong," I concede, earning a firm nod in response. "I find it all kind of exciting, but I guess after a while it could get a bit tiresome."

" _Loathsome_ ," she corrects, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "They take these… _photos_ …hoping to catch a smile of mine," she reveals in annoyance as I tilt my head at her curiously.

"I think you'd be quite beautiful if you were to smile, Thalia," I insist, seeing her scowl deepen upon hearing my words. "Or not," I add with a shrug, deciding this may be a lost cause. She gives me a speculative gaze, a comfortable silence settling between the two of us and I decide I don't mind my scowling guard so much. I would never delude myself into thinking we'd become shopping buddies or anything, but perhaps we might strike a comfortable kinship of sorts, that at much might be possible, perhaps even pleasant.

GPOV

I once more find myself settled beside my child upon the bar's raised dais, the both of us gaining awed stares from the patrons. I find this all rather tedious; to be perfectly honest, but indulge my child for the sake of his business as my mind is once more swarmed with thoughts of our Sookie.

All things considered, she seems to be adjusting to her new life quite well and appears to be taking this possible threat against her seriously, something I could not be more grateful for. I monitor her emotions carefully, finding she seems to be struggling with her increased libido once more even as she struggles fiercely against her urges. A small frown comes to my face, worrying what harm could possibly come to her fighting so ferociously against her newly attained nature.

"Master?" Eric questions softly as I rise from my place beside him.

"I wish only to check in on our charge," I assure him, earning a knowing smile before I'm making my way through the crowded bar. I pause along the way, detouring towards Eric's office in search of blood, deciding it may benefit Sookie to quell at least one of her hungers. I step inside, noticing a small fridge beside Eric's large desk and a deep scowl forms over my face as I open the door to note the abhorrent contents held within.

"Godric," Eric says softly behind me, having followed my rising rage to find me glaring at the crimson vials of our sacred blood within his possession.

"Explain yourself," I command, my gaze lowered and my voice barely above a whisper as my rage for my child is steadily growing. He knows just how revered our sacred bloods are; I can hardly believe he would stoop so low as to sell them as a recreational drug. I taught him better than that.

"Master, I can explain," he claims, earning a harsh gaze from me that makes him visibly flinch before me. "My Queen has commanded of me to sell our bloods," he reveals lowly. "But I haven't so much as touched it," he assures me as I nod lightly, letting this information sink in.

"Destroy it," I command, hitting him with a steady gaze to earn a firm nod from him. "All of it."

"Of course, Master," he returns lowly, his head hanging in shame. "I had not intended to keep this from you. Please forgive my insolence," he whispers as I step closer, hating to see him looking so chastised, so defeated. I reach out, placing a comforting hand upon the nape of his neck and he raises a cautious gaze that I return with a soft smile.

"My true anger lies with the Queen, my child," I explain softly. "She should never have put one of her subjects in such a perilous situation." I feel his guilt subsiding marginally at my words as he moves away to begin collecting the many vials for disposal. "Did the Queen supply a reason for demanding this of you?" I question curiously, seeing a scowl come over his features.

"She has incurred massive debts," he reveals in annoyance. "Apparently she saw this as a means to an end," he adds, tossing the collected vials into a metal garbage can.

"Sophie Anne is a fool," I spit out, earning a nod of agreement from my child. "I shudder to think how the Authority would react to finding out about this idiotic scheme of hers," I muse, seeing a small frown come to my child's face, his fear spiking at my words. "No harm will come to you over this, my child," I assure him. "If Sophie Anne so much as hints at extorting you, she will have to deal with me directly."

"Thank you, Master," he says softly, his emotions calming once more as I reach up to cup his face gently, granting him a soft smile.

"Of course," I answer, knowing I will always defend him in any given situation. "Now let's say we check in on our Sookie," I suggest, leaning up to place a soft kiss to his lips before he's smiling fondly and nodding his agreement. We proceed to make our way through the bar, stopping to procure a blood bag along the way before approaching the bar's entrance.

"So did you know Pam well?" I hear Sookie question softly, halting Eric and I in our footsteps as Thalia grants us a cautious side glance. Sookie seems oblivious of our arrival and I send Thalia a slight nod before she turns her attention to our charge once more.

"I did," Thalia answers as Sookie wrings her hands nervously before her, her burning curiosity rising within her once more.

"What was she like?" she questions softly, looking to Thalia expectantly as I see the female warrior tilt her head in thought.

"Pamela was fearless," Thalia answers softly. "A true warrior at heart and loyal to a fault; I would gladly stand beside her in any battle," she admits, a true compliment coming from the fierce warrior, as a look of admiration falls over Sookie's face.

"I wish I could have met her," Sookie muses softly, a small frown over her delicate features as Thalia nods, a ghost of a smile over her lips. I look up to Eric then, seeing hurt still shining from behind his eyes even as a fond smile forms over his face. He then grants me a slight nod. "Oh! Hey," Sookie greets us in surprise, her lust spiking once more as we finally step through the threshold together.

"Sookie," Eric greets softly, stepping forward to grant her the bag of blood. Her face pinches in confusion as she accepts the bag from him.

"But I already fed tonight," she reminds us, earning dual nods in return.

"Feeding one hunger can help in quelling the rest, little one," I explain softly, raising a brow at her, hoping she will grasp my meaning. Her cheeks flush a deep pink then and I grant her a small smile as she nods her understanding. She looks around nervously then, her discomfort apparent as I step forward to take her hand into my own. "Come," I insist, earning a sigh of relief from her before she's following Eric and I to his office at the back of the bar, leaving Thalia in charge of the bar's entrance.

"So you've noticed my, um, well, my heightened… _libido_?" she questions softly, her gaze focused upon the floor once the three of us are alone in Eric's small office.

"What you're feeling is completely normal, my child," Eric assures her gently, tentatively reaching out gently cup her chin before raising her gaze to meet our own. "There is no shame in this," he reassures her, running the pad of his thumb gently over her flushed cheek as a soft sigh escapes her.

"Okay," she answers, her breathy voice barely above a whisper as her sapphire eyes darken in desire. She meets Eric's steady gaze, subtly leaning closer to her Maker before I feel her once more fighting against her instincts that make her abruptly pull away.

"Sorry," Eric mutters softly, stepping back to grant her room before she falls to the couch with a defeated sigh. A deep frown comes to my face, watching as Sookie proceeds to drain her bag of blood, her gaze falling to the floor once more and I am once more left wondering what harm our charge may be causing herself, fighting her instincts this way. But I won't push her; this is something she will need to come to terms with in her own time. I will not risk losing the trust we have only just managed to instill between us.

"So, I was wondering," she starts hesitantly, absently fiddling with the emptied blood bag in her hands. "Would it be alright if we checked in on my brother? I haven't seen him since before he was taken to jail and I just want to make sure he's doing alright."

"Certainly, my child," Eric answers without hesitance, bringing a grateful smile from her.

"You think he'll still be up?" I question, noting the late hour as Sookie snorts in amusement.

"On a Friday night? Oh yeah, he may not be sober, but he'll be up," she answers, earning matching smirks from Godric and I before we're leading her from the bar, intent on visiting yet another member of her family. Given the accepting nature of her grandmother, I reason this visit should be relatively harmless, perhaps even pleasurable for our child, so long as we don't uncover yet another attempted murder plot, but what are the odds of that happening again?


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Happy Reading! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 12

SPOV

"That's it," I tell the guys, pointing towards my parent's old house that my brother currently lives in. "Oh, good, I think he's home," I muse then, seeing the lighted windows as Eric's beautiful sports car slowly makes its way bumpily over the mudded drive.

"I swear, your family and driveways," he mutters, a small frown on his face that manages to make me smirk.

"Sorry, Eric," I tell him, earning an amused smirk from both he and Godric. "I promise, I'll wash your car for you when we get home," I offer, seeing them both grin widely, their lusts suddenly spiking to leave me struggling once more with my own desires. "Damn, you two really need to get your minds out of the gutter," I tease halfheartedly, earning a look of concern from Godric as he reaches up to rub my shoulders lightly as I feel serene waves of calm washing over me.

"We do apologize, little one," he tells me as I work to center myself once more. "This is certainly not the time or the place for such things," he admits, earning a small nod from me as we pull up to my brother's house.

"Looks like your brother takes just about as much time on his own yard as he does your grandmother's," Eric muses, looking over the weed covered lawn as I shrug lightly, my anxiety finally rising as I look up to the house. "Are you alright, my child?" he asks softly, reaching over to caress my cheek softly, an action I now find comforting, soothing, having finally gotten over my unfounded fear of him.

"Yes…no…oh, hell, I don't know," I sigh out. "I really have no idea how he'll take the news of his little sister being made vampire. I guess I'm just a bit nervous," I admit, looking longingly to the front porch, memories of mine and Jason's shared childhood flashing vividly through my mind.

"He is your kin, little one," Godric says softly, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear with a soft smile. "I am sure he will accept you always," he muses, as I finally nod, realizing he's likely right. I mean Gran accepted the three of us just fine, why should Jason be any different?

"We'll both be right here for you, my child," Eric reminds me, sending a soft smile my way that manages to quell the last bit of fear within me. The three of us exit the car then and the guys pause at the edge of the porch, allowing me to greet my brother in private. I send them a grateful smile before stepping over the creaking boards of the porch and proceed to knock lightly on the front door.

"Dammit, Hoyt, I told you, I ain't holdin'!" Jason calls out, bringing a snort of amusement from me. Same ol' Jason.

"Jase?" I call, peering through the front door's frosted glass. "It's me, Sook," I inform him, hearing a loud thud and subsequent cursing as my brother clumsily makes his way to the front door.

"Sook!?" he exclaims, throwing open the door as a bright grin lights up his exuberant face. "Shit! I never thought I'd be so happy to see ya, sis!" he cries out, stepping forward to wrap his arms around me tightly. My vampire sense are suddenly completely overwhelmed, being wholly surrounded by my brother's familiar scent and I find myself sobbing softly into the crook of his neck as overwhelming gratitude is flooding over me.

"Jason, I'm just so happy to see you," I sob softy against the collar of his worn t-shirt. "I was so worried about you," I inform him, wrapping my arms around him a bit tighter to bring a low chuckle from him.

"Aww, Sook, they didn't have evidence to keep me holed up, you know that," he soothes softly, smoothing back my hair lightly. "Damn, girl, that's some grip you got on me," he chokes out then, sending a wave of panic through me as I pull away quickly, fearing I may accidentally harm him.

"Sorry," I mutter, dropping my head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Sook, ya didn't hurt me or nothin'," he assures me, bringing a small smile to my face as I look up to catch his gaze. "What the fuck!?" he exclaims then, backing away to press himself against the house, his eyes widened in a mix of fear and surprise.

"Um, yeah," I start, brushing the bloody tears away as best I can. "This has been quite an interesting week for me," I chuckle out, wondering just how many times I may have to recount my tale.

"You just stay the fuck away from me, ya hear?" he cries out, stumbling towards the front door as my jaw falls open in shock.

"Jason, what are you saying?" I question, being joined by both Eric and Godric as my brother slams the flimsy screen door in our collective faces. "I'm your sister!" I cry out in frustration, more bloody tears welling within my eyes as Eric and Godric both place reassuring hands upon my shoulders.

"My sister's dead, ya hear me? You and your freak friends just stay the fuck away from me!" he yells through the screen mesh as rage is suddenly bubbling within me. I couldn't tell you whether it was from Eric, Godric, myself, or a mixture of the three of us, but in an instant, I find myself pressed against the screen door, my fangs on full display.

"You have no right to talk to them that way!" I cry, always having hated being called that particular 'F' word. "If it weren't for us, you'd still be rotting in that damned jail cell! We deserve some fucking gratitude, not your ridicule, Jason Stackhouse!"

"It's _because_ of you freaks I was in that fucking cell to begin with! I wish I'd never touched those filthy fangbangers and now I find out my own damned sister is one of them!?" he snaps, making me flinch at his harsh words. "No, worse, you've gone and fucking joined them. You're nothing more than a walking corpse and I don't want a goddamned thing to do with you," he spits out the hateful words like venom.

"Fuck you!" I cry out, slamming my fist into the door frame hard enough to leave a splintering hole to leave my brother staring back at me in utter fear.

"Sookie," Eric says softly, stepping forward to carefully pry my hand from the damaged wood trim. "I think it's time we got you home," he suggests softly, earning a slight nod from me as I watch my injured hand magically healing before my blood rimmed eyes.

EPOV

My hurting child hides her face against my chest and I give her brother a death glare, one that has managed to make much greater men cower in fear. He gasps softly, proceeding to slam the wooden door shut hard enough to rattle the windows of the rather run down home. The three of us are left alone on the porch, the sound of Sookie's soft sobbing the only noise to cut through the night's deafening silence. Godric looks to her in sympathy as I work to console her, whispering soft confirmations against her silken locks as her slight form continues to tremble lightly in my arms.

"I wanna go home," she finally whispers after a time, pulling away and looking up to me with her crimson stained cheeks.

"Of course," I answer her, turning to lead her down the steps as Godric follows silently behind, his concern a nearly palpable thing, his intense emerald eyes fixed solely upon my grieving child. He walks to the driver's side door and when I give him a questioning look he shakes his head lightly.

"You're child needs you, I shall drive," he informs me, earning a firm nod from me as I know he's right. The three of us settle in the car, Sookie curled up upon my lap, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, her face buried deeply into the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around her tightly, offering any semblance of comfort I can as I desperately hope her brother's idiocy has not managed to undo all the progress we've made these last few nights.

We're soon on our way back home and my undead heart is silently breaking for my child. She has been through so much in such a short time and I only hope her fiery nature will endure after the brutal rejection of her blood kin. Just what kind of brother could say such hurtful things to his own sister? I would very much like to see the bastard broken and bleeding for his harsh treatment of her, but as I fear this would only succeed in hurting my child further, I elect to refrain from granting her kin such violence.

"How could he say those things?" Sookie whispers softly after a time, clear trepidation lacing her words as I let out an unnecessary sigh, running my hands absently through her golden tresses.

"I fear I cannot answer that, my child," I tell her honestly, seeing a small frown form over her blood coated face. "Mortals respond to us in an assortment of ways, both good and bad, though for one's own kin to react in such a way is something I have yet to witness personally," I admit to her, seeing her bottom lip quivering lightly in distress.

"The two of us really haven't been close, not in a long time, but to hear him say those things," she says, cringing against me. "I never thought he'd be capable of that amount of hate, especially directed at me," she whispers, her head falling in defeat as Godric casts her a concerned gaze.

"Surely, in due time, he will see the error of his ways, little one," Godric chimes in softly, earning a small sigh from Sookie as she nods slightly. Godric pulls the convertible into the garage then and as I go to exit, Sookie clings onto me, apparently unwilling to be separated just yet. I grant her an indulgent smile, adjusting my hold upon her and proceed to carry her, the two of us following Godric into the house.

I follow my Maker through the house, descending the stairs closely behind him and selfishly relish this newfound closeness between my child and I. I hate knowing she is hurting, but cannot help being at least somewhat grateful she is able to now find solace rather than fear at my touch. Godric pushes open her bedroom door and Sookie tenses in my arms, sending me an anxious gaze.

"I don't want to be alone, not tonight," she whispers softly, warranting understanding smiles from Godric and myself.

"Of course, little one," Godric answers softly, stepping closer to earn a grateful smile from her. The three of us turn then, making our way into mine and Godric's shared bedroom. Sookie glances around curiously before I carry her into the adjoining bath, proceeding to dampen a hand towel before gently cleansing the crimson remains from her delicate features.

"Thanks, Eric," she says softly, as I gently pat her face dry once more. Her sapphire eyes are gazing into my own, shining bright with obvious gratitude and I lean down to press a soft kiss upon the crown of her head before carrying her back into the bedroom.

Godric has the bedding pulled back for us and I note his shorts are still in place, likely with our ward's modesty in mind. I gently lay Sookie beside my Maker, stripping away my own clothing before turning back to the bed in surprise, seeing Sookie wiggling her way free of her leather garments.

"It may look good, but it's not the most comfortable thing in the world," she mutters lowly, earning small smirks from Godric and myself before I'm joining the two of them, pulling the fluffy blankets over us. "I'm sorry," Sookie whispers softly, earning shocked expressions from the both of us. "I just hate being so needy," she elaborates as Godric looks to me with a warm smile.

"There is no shame in seeking comfort in others, little one," Godric assures her. "And Eric and I are glad to supply any support you may need."

"That's what family's for, right?" I chime in, sending her a playful wink to earn a small snort of amusement from her as I feel her anxiety gradually melting away.

"True enough," she concedes, snuggling between the two of us with a soft sigh. "Though, you two are the first family members I've ever even considered cuddling in my underwear."

"And we're certainly grateful for this," I tease back, waggling my brows at her before the three of us are laughing lightly, managing to lighten the somber mood between us. Sookie soon lets out a jaw cracking yawn, the beginnings of the dawn pulling at the edge of her consciousness.

"Goodnight," she sighs out tiredly, earning warm smiles from the two of us.

"Goodnight, little one, until nightfall," Godric returns softly, pressing a tender kiss upon her temple.

"Goodnight, my child," I add, leaning down to brush my lips gently over her cheek, seeing the slightest smile pulling at her lips before she surrenders to the sun.

"I think she will make it through this just fine, my child," Godric remarks softly, casting an adoring gaze upon Sookie's unmoving form. "Our Sookie is remarkably strong and resilient."

"That she is," I concede, reaching up to trail my fingers along the side of her face, an absent smile forming upon my lips. "That she most certainly is."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Happy Reading! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 13

GPOV

Life returns to my body and I smile softly, looking down to Sookie's still form curled between Eric and I upon the bed. She is simply beautiful, both inside and out and though I abhor the horrid circumstances that managed to bring her into our lives, I cannot help but be grateful none the less. It is hard to believe only mere nights ago, I was ready to end it all and my child was nearly lost to his own despair. I know we have Sookie to thank for giving us both a reason to carry on and only wish there was some way to show her just how grateful I am for this.

"Master," Eric greets softly, leaning over to press a soft kiss upon my lips. "I rather think I like rising like this," he remarks, looking down to his child with a soft smile, gently caressing her cheek before his smile falters around the edges. "Though, I do hope she feels better upon her rising. I could fucking _skin_ her brother for the way he treated her," he growls out, his anger with our Sookie's kin matching my own.

"Our Sookie is strong, my child," I remind him, earning a light nod in return. "Though, I do hope any remaining kin of hers is much more accepting, not unlike her kindly grandmother," I remark, desperately hoping for our charge's sake this is true.

"I certainly hope so," he concedes, absently trailing his fingers over Sookie's arm, a far off expression upon his face. "She has managed to surprise me with the depth of her resilience; I believe she is not so much unlike our Pamela after all," he remarks, earning a nod of agreement from me. "I do wonder if circumstances were different, if I would have felt the call to turn her," he muses thoughtfully as I tilt my head in thought.

"I suppose we can never know for sure, but this is certainly an interesting thought, my child," I return, wondering if such a farfetched thing could even be possible, though, I suppose when it comes to our Sookie, I really should expect the unexpected. We both look down to her then, feeling her lifeforce beginning to stir and in a flash, I have a bag of blood ready for her, held out just in time to see her eyelids fluttering open.

"Hey," she greets softly, looking between us with a soft smile before her eyes settle upon the blood. Her hunger spikes and she eagerly accepts my offering, proceeding to enthusiastically drain its contents. Like each feeding before, her subsequent moaning ensues and it takes everything within me to restrain myself as I feel her desire welling between us.

"Sweet Odin," Eric grits out, reaching up to grip the headboard, the force of his hold great enough to elicit a straining creak from the heavy wood. Sookie's eyes widen, taking in the sight of her obviously struggling Maker and like each evening before she hands me the emptied bag just before making for the edge of the bed. "Wait," Eric whispers, his voice barely audible, yet laced with enough yearning to abruptly halt Sookie's brisk escape.

"Eric?" she questions, seeming fearful for his wellbeing as I cannot help but wonder just how this will all play out between us.

"Don't go," he beseeches lowly, meeting her surprised gaze before she's glancing towards the adjoining bath, apparently weighing her options. I draw closer to her, feeling her crippling lust rocking through me and know we cannot proceed as we have before, not if we are to remain sane.

"Little one, you do not need to face this alone," I inform her, seeing her brows shoot up in surprise. "Let us help you," I suggest, seeing a deep blush staining her cheeks, apparently realizing we know exactly what it is she intends to do.

"There is no shame in what you are feeling, my child," Eric assures her. "And Godric is right, we can help you," he informs her, earning a guarded look from his child as she seems to be digesting our words.

"Um, okay," she finally whispers, scooting closer to us. She is clearly willing, yet it is plain to see her hesitance as I reach out to take hold of her hand, earning a tentative gaze from her. "I'm sorry, it's just, well, I've never-," she cuts off, earning understanding nods from the both of us.

"We know and that is why we will take things slow, little one," I assure her, earning a slight nod. "We will not do anything you are uncomfortable with, Sookie, we only wish to help you," I explain, feeling her previous anxieties beginning to melt away as she grants me a grateful smile.

"You can trust us, my child," Eric reassures her, reaching up to cup her face gently to earn a soft sigh from her.

"I know," she whispers, earning appreciative smiles from both Eric and I before we're settling her between us upon the bed.

"Come, little one," I breathe against her throat, pulling her back flush against my chest as I see my child kneeling before her. "Let us take care of you," I whisper against her ear, feeling her tremble against me as her crushing need floods the bonds between us.

"Oh, God," she groans as we both begin trailing our hands over her exposed flesh, exploring her eager body, searching out the areas she best responds to in order to grant her the pleasure she so craves. My lips brush along her throat and I smile against her, finding a spot just behind her ear that leaves her moaning ever so sweetly.

"So eager, so responsive," I breathe against her ear, nipping lightly upon her lobe to bring a low, keening sound from her throat. "So incredibly beautiful," I praise, brushing my palms lightly over the thin lace of her bra, watching in soft wonderment as her peaks harden under my light caresses.

"Mmm," she moans, her back arching against me as I run my thumbs teasingly over her rosy buds to leave her panting softly. With a flick of the wrist, her bra is rendered in two, the light material tossed carelessly aside to allow me an unobstructed view of her gracious breasts.

"Gods, Sookie," I groan into the crook of her neck, palming said breasts lightly to earn a shuddering sigh from her. I meet Eric's heated gaze as he drags his elongated fangs over the silken skin of Sookie's thighs and know it won't be long before she's crying out both our names in ecstasy.

EPOV

"Oh, fuck," I breathe against Sookie's quivering thigh, being wholly engulfed by her sweet essence, a scent that has quickly become a favorite of mine. I grip her thighs firmly then, spreading them open wide before me, a light hiss escaping me as I gaze upon the utter perfection of her wetted sex. I have to silently remind myself once more that she is virginal, that I can't take things too far in fear of scaring her off before leaning up placing a gentle kiss just below her navel.

"Lower," Sookie pleads softly, her sapphire eyes glowing in desire. I have to chuckle softly, realizing she's not likely to stop our actions, but still resolve to take this first time with her slowly. With this thought in mind, I proceed to oblige her soft request, trailing soft, wet kisses ever lower to earn a soft whimper from her.

"Sookie," I groan out, finally delving my tongue along her pink, glistening folds, my senses momentarily overwhelmed by her taste, her scent, the sweet sound of her soft moans sounding out around us. Dearest Odin, I have absolutely no fucking idea what I did to deserve this gracious gift, but am ever grateful just the same.

Sookie's thin fingers thread through my hair, tugging gently to encourage my actions as I proceed to lavish her sodden sex with languid licks and teasing sucks, driving her desires ever higher. I roll my gaze up, catching heated emerald and blazing sapphire orbs as Godric proceeds to knead Sookie's gracious breasts above me, rolling her nubs teasingly between his fingertips to bring soft gasps from her.

"Eric, Godric, please," Sookie moans out, her head falling back against Godric's shoulder. I'm left staring on in awe, admiring the sight of cascading, golden locks beautifully adorning my Maker's alabaster flesh. "Close, I'm so close," she breathes out through her gasps as Godric locks gazes with me, a subtle nod of his dark head signaling wordlessly to me before we're both plunging sharpened fang into supple, golden flesh in unison.

My eyes snap shut in pure bliss, the enticing ambrosia of Sookie's essence mixing eloquently with her thick, heady bloods upon my tongue to bring a low moan from me as she cries out her release above me. Fucking perfect. I proceed to draw shallowly, relishing in my child's vibrant lifeforce, one so tightly bound to my own and the very thought of soon claiming her as mine is enough to send me over the edge with her. I'm left shuddering lightly upon her lap before I gently extricate my fangs and draw languid licks over her silken flesh, careful to lap up each and every crimson drop from her as I hear her sighing softly in contentment.

"Holy shit," she gasps out, bringing matching smirks from Godric and I as we settle her sated form between us upon the bed. "Why the hell have I been putting this off?" she questions amusedly to bring low chuckles from the two of us.

"I couldn't rightly say, Lover," I answer, pressing a soft kiss against her throat. "Though I'm certainly glad you finally decided to give into your vampire instincts," I tell her earnestly, earning a smirk from her as she raises a brow at me. "What?" I question earning a light head shake in return.

"Lover? Really?" she teases, bringing a wide grin to my face.

"You have something else you'd prefer? Sweetheart, perhaps?" I question, earning a cringe in return as her nose scrunches adorably in distaste.

"God no, Bill used to call me that," she reveals, earning matching frowns from the two of us as I silently vow to never call her that name, lest I cut out my own fucking tongue.

"I propose we never again mention that name in the confines of our shared bedroom," Godric chimes in, earning an amused smirk from Sookie as she nods her agreement.

" _Shared_ bedroom?" she teases then, effectively lightening the mood between us once more. "Is this your way of telling me last night wasn't just a one-time thing?" she questions, sending my Maker an amused smile as he returns the lighthearted gesture.

"I certainly do not mind your company," he informs her, leaning closer to press a tender kiss upon her temple. "I quite enjoy rising beside you, little one," he reveals, earning a soft smile from her.

"I take it you agree with this as well?" she directs at me, bringing a wide grin to my face.

"Lover, I wouldn't have it any other way," I inform her, earning bubbling giggles from her as she nods her agreement.

"I can admit it feels quite nice being so close to you both," she muses thoughtfully. "Though, I suppose that has something to do with how closely we're tied together now," she adds, earning nods from the both of us. "And this is why I can feel your emotions now?" she asks curiously.

"And how we are able to feel yours as well, little one," Godric explains as her sapphire eyes shine in understanding.

"Wow, so I guess lying to one another is out of the question," she remarks then. "I think I like the sound of that, actually," she adds, earning indulgent smiles from the two of us.

"We would never hide anything from you, my child," I assure her, combing my fingers gently through her golden tresses. "And know that you can ask anything of us. You may not always like hearing the truth, but we would never deceive you," I explain, earning a light nod from her.

"Thanks," she returns softly. "And thank you for last night as well," she adds, shaking her head. "I hate that you two had to witness all that, but I'm grateful you were there all the same," she says miserably, a small frown upon her face.

"You will overcome this, little one," Godric assures her, earning a nod from me as I know with certainty he is correct in this. "And we will be here in the meantime, offering our support in any way you may need," he explains, bringing a tender smile to her plush lips.

"I know," she answers simply, bringing a grateful smile to my face. It's remarkable realizing what a drastic turn our relationship has taken in such a short amount of time and I know things will only get better from here on out.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 14

SPOV

"Hey, Thalia, having a good night?" I question cheerfully, stepping into the bar for my second night of work, feeling better than I have in days. Her brow rises slightly as she sends me a nod and I decide that's her version of answering before the two of us are leaving the guys behind and heading towards the bar's entrance together.

"You're different," Thalia remarks casually as we step into the cool night air, her dark eyes scanning me perceptively.

"What?" I question in surprise, not understanding what it is she's talking about.

"You seem…better adjusted perhaps?" she questions, bringing a light blush to my cheeks as I realize my libido isn't setting me on edge for the first time in several nights. This must be the change she has noticed, it has to be.

"Uh, yeah," I answer, seeing her lean back casually against the bar, much like the night before, her curious gaze still focused upon me. "Guess I'm already starting to learn some control," I outright lie, seeing her dark brow arch incredulously. I turn my attention away, not really sure how to explain the reason for my sudden change and am soon falling into a rhythm of checking ID's whilst trying my best to ignore the ancient vampiress' studious gazes as she stands guard over me.

Much like the night before, I have to send more than a few minors away and Thalia ends up having to step in as well, sending a couple apparent V users scurrying in fear before the line is finally dwindling down for the evening. I find myself leaning against the cool wall beside her, noticing a ghost of a smile upon her lips and find myself blushing once more, wondering if she has deduced the cause of my changes.

"You finally yielded to them, did you not?" she questions, more humor lacing her words than I would have thought possible.

"Is it really that obvious?" I sigh out, seeing Thalia nod lightly, her lips barely curled upwards into the slightest of smiles.

"To me, yes, yet I highly doubt others would perceive such," she answers, making me breathe out a small sigh of relief as I nod my understanding. "It is truly remarkable you held out as long as you did," she adds, bringing an amused giggle from me as I see humor shining behind her dark eyes.

"Thanks, I think," I answer, earning a light nod from her before we're both looking out over the calm night together in comfortable silence. I glance over to the soft spoken warrior beside me, finding her presence quite calming and am once more appreciative for her company.

A loud ' _pop_ ' suddenly sounds beside us, abruptly breaking the night's deafening silence and before I even have a chance to react, Thalia has me shielded behind her, her massive broadsword drawn and at the ready.

"Where are they!?" cries a male's voice as I peek over Thalia's shoulder to see a man magically standing in the previously vacated spot, angry lines formed over his ethereally handsome face. Wow, he's gorgeous, with flowing, white-blonde hair and long silken robes draped over a well formed physique. His piercing, ice blue eyes are simply stunning, especially now as they're shining in anger.

"Niall?" sounds beside me as I turn to see Eric and Godric both staring open jawed at the angry man before us. "What is the meaning of this?" Godric questions, slight fear flowing from both vampires that manages to instantly set me on edge. Whoever could succeed in instilling this kind of fear in the two, ancient warriors is definitely not someone to be trifled with.

" _Northman_ ," the man named Niall grits out angrily, stepping closer to Eric. Eric holds his ground, outwardly seeming unfazed even as I feel his fear spiking. "You're the one responsible for… _this_ ," he accuses, pointing a finger at me as my anger with this man is suddenly rising.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I cry out indignantly, earning a look of shock from the man as Eric and Godric slowly turn towards me, anxiety clear upon their visages. "Just who the hell do you think you are anyways?" I continue, trying fruitlessly to press past an ever diligent Thalia.

"I am Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fey as well as your great grandfather," he answers matter of factly as four, vampire jaws drop in unison, my companions apparently just as shocked as I by this outrageous revelation.

"Grandfather?" I question softly, recalling Godric telling me of my fey heritage the night of my rising. While I accepted his words as truth, I never thought I'd actually be running into any of my magically inclined kin in person.

"Fuck," I hear Eric whisper nearly too softly to recognize, earning a malicious grin from my fey kin.

"Indeed," Niall answers, straightening before us, his head thrown back proudly. "So glad you recognize the gravity of the situation you've currently found yourself, _vampire_ ," he states grimly, spitting that last word out like an expletive. "Now, you will reveal the location of my remaining heirs presently, lest you meet a rather gruesome end," he challenges, stepping toe to toe with the proud Viking as a bright, white orb suddenly appears floating just above his right palm.

"Your Majesty," Godric interjects softly, stepping protectively beside his child as I'm left helplessly staring on in fear. "I believe we can discuss this calmly, perhaps in a less conspicuous setting," he suggests in his ever calm, soothing voice to earn a scowl in return.

"And what of my kin? Do you truly expect me to proceed with civil niceties while they are left to suffer?" he questions, earning mixed confusion from the lot of us.

"Your Majesty, you must believe us when we say excluding Miss Stackhouse here, we know nothing of your kin, missing or otherwise," Eric states gravely, as my grandfather's brow arches in speculation.

"They're telling the truth," I chime in, seeing Niall turning an inquiring gaze in my direction. "You're the only fey I've ever seen," I inform him, seeing his brow crease in thought before he's nodding lightly, the bright orb in his hand finally dwindling before disappearing altogether.

"I believe we've much to discuss, gentlemen," Niall finally says, stepping away from Eric who lets out a soft sigh of relief as he earns a reassuring smile from Godric. "I take it you have more inconspicuous quarters in mind?"

"Of course," Godric answers, bowing his head slightly before turning his attention to Thalia. The vampiress still has her deadly sword at the ready, her slight body on high alert, apparently not trusting my fey grandfather at his word. "Thalia," Godric sounds lightly, cautiously, earning a sneer in return to bring a defeated sigh from him as she's apparently unwilling to let me out of her diligent sight for even a moment. "Fine, follow us," he relents before we're heading into the bar together.

As we walk, I find my eyes trained curiously upon this man claiming to be my family, seeing him casting an offended gaze over the vampire bar, apparently wholly unimpressed with Eric's business. Can he truly be my great grandfather? How is it I've never met him or even heard of him before now? And why is he here now? I have to assume it has something to do with the missing fey he's mentioned and if they are truly his kin, I have to assume they are mine as well. Well, this night has certainly taken an interesting turn.

EPOV

Godric leads Niall into the office and I pull my child close as Thalia moves to stand guard at the doorway. I can hardly believe the infamous fey prince is my child's blood kin. Had I realized this earlier, I would have attempted contact with him in the hopes of diffusing a situation just like this before it had a chance of unfolding. I can only hope he is willing to listen to reason as the turning of his kin could easily be construed as a declaration of war. The last thing the vampires or the fey need is to start another bloody war after centuries of tentative peace between us.

"Sookie," I say softly, gaining her wary gaze. "Do not underestimate this man, kin or no, he is not someone we want to make an enemy of," I explain gravely, earning a tentative head nod as her anxiety spikes between us. "Just stay close and answer any of his queries honestly," I instruct gently, smoothing my hand comfortingly over her golden head as my dread rises for this upcoming meeting.

The two of us enter the office then, Thalia remaining vigilantly at my child's side and I must say, I rather approve of her attentive guard, though I'm somewhat surprised to see just how protective she is of one she has only just met. Niall stands impassively before my desk, his nose creased in distaste as he glances around my office and I find myself taking a deep breath to center myself before my child and I are joining Godric upon the leather couch, Thalia standing stoically beside us, sword at the ready.

"You do realize the deliberate turning of a member of the fey is a breach of the tentative truce between our species," Niall states, an unreadable glint in his eyes as he gazes upon his now vampire kin.

"I am well aware," I answer earnestly, seeing him arch a questioning brow. "Though there were rather unavoidable circumstances at play in the case of your granddaughter," I inform him, hearing a soft sigh sound from him.

"Yes, the _council_ ," he grits out in distaste. "Barbarians, all of them," he adds, his face flushing in ire. "I of course had heard the rumors, though I had hoped they were unfounded," he states, casting a pitying gaze upon my child to elicit a wave of indignant anger from her as she visibly tenses between us.

"You mentioned your missing kin," Godric interjects then, placing a comforting hand upon Sookie's thigh as she looks as though she wants to throttle the fey Prince right about now. My Maker grants her a warning side glance and a wave of relief washes over me as she bites back her anger, settling back between us with a defeated sigh.

"Yes, besides Sookie, three more of my grandchildren, the Crane triplets specifically, have recently gone missing and I have reason to believe vampires are behind their abductions," he informs us, setting a probing gaze upon us. "And you say you know nothing of this?" he questions, earning mirroring headshakes from the lot of us.

"This is the first I've heard of any abductions, fey or otherwise," I answer honestly, watching him drop to one of the leather chairs set before us in defeat.

"We could help you," Sookie speaks up then, earning mirroring looks of shock from around the room. "Well, if you're really my grandfather, this must mean the missing fey are my own kin as well," she reasons casually. "I certainly couldn't allow harm to come to my own blood," she adds, earning a speculative gaze from the fey prince.

"You would truly do this? For persons you've yet to meet?" he questions, earning a light shrug from my brave child.

"What kind of person would it make me if I left them to their fates?" she muses aloud. "Besides, I'd like to think they may do the same for me if our situations were reversed," she adds thoughtfully, bringing a fond smile to the hardened man's face.

"You've been granted an abundance of compassion, Granddaughter," he notes. "I'm glad to see your becoming vampire has not changed that," he adds, earning a small frown from Sookie.

"I may be vampire, but that doesn't mean I'm heartless or cruel," she returns shortly, making her grandfather's brows shoot up in surprise before he's chuckling softly, his pale eyes twinkling in humor.

"I suppose not, child," he answers through his laughter as Godric and I share a look of shock, hardly able to believe the ferocious, fey warrior is actually fucking _laughing_ in the presence of vampires. "If you would truly be willing to aide in the rescue of my kin," Niall starts once his mirth has settled. "I would be willing to overlook this rather grievous blood offense," he offers, looking between Godric and I inquiringly.

"We accept," Godric assures him, earning a firm nod in return before the fey ruler is standing tall once more. "Gentlemen," he says with a nod, before looking to his granddaughter with apparent warmth in his pale eyes. "Granddaughter," he says, stepping closer as we rise to our own feet. "I am most glad to have finally met you, child," he comments, earning a questioning gaze from her.

"Just how are we related anyhow?" she questions, earning an amused smirk in return.

"I do believe this is a question you should ask of your human grandmother," he answers with a wink before a loud 'pop' signals his abrupt disappearance from the room. I let out a sigh of relief, realizing this meeting could have gone much, much worse.

The prince could have easily obliterated both Godric and I had he felt so inclined and I can only be grateful my child's endearing nature won us favor with her kin. We've certainly got our work cut out for us now, still having the mystery of our Pamela's death to unravel as well as finding these missing fey. Just who could have abducted them? And if vampires are truly responsible as Niall thinks, this is certainly grave news as this act alone could incite yet another bloody, violent war between our two species, something both sides have been working diligently to avoid.

"Oh, God, what is that smell?" Sookie questions then, gaining my full attention as I see her pupils dilate and delicate fangs abruptly elongate. It's only then that I note the sweet, intoxicating scent of her kin suddenly permeating the air around us, no longer being suppressed by her grandfather's magics.

Fuck.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: There seems to be a bit of confusion, so I thought I should try and clear a few things up...Sook is now fully vampire, her turning having obliterated any trace of her fey heritage, including her telepathy...I realize this isn't normally how her turning is written, but yeah...Hope this helps to clear things up a bit! :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 15

EPOV

"Sookie, stop!" I cry out, seeing my child spinning on her heel, turning towards the door of my office. "As your Maker, I command you!" I demand of her, hating to take away her freewill, but as I feel her bloodlust taking her over completely, I simply cannot set her loose upon unknowing bar patrons. Sookie freezes in place, her anger and fear mingling with her overwhelming hunger as Godric looks to me in concern, his own anxiety matching my own.

"Thalia, clear out the bar, now," Godric asks of our charge, earning immediate compliance as the diminutive warrior undoubtedly grasps the gravity of our current situation. My Maker is gone and back in a flash, bags of fresh blood in hand as Sookie continues to struggle against my firm hold upon her, her dilated pupils suddenly focused solely upon the crimson filled bags.

"Feed, my child," I instruct gently, stepping closer to place a comforting hand upon her golden head as she eagerly accepts one of the proffered bags, proceeding to drain it with keen enthusiasm. Low, pleasure filled moans are escaping her as she proceeds to drain one bag after another and by the time she has succeeded in gulping down five bags, her hunger finally seems to be waning as she falls contentedly into my arms.

"Oh, God," she moans, dropping her head back against my chest, her eyes closed in bliss as she languidly licks at the blood dripping from her crimson stained chin. We may have succeeded in quelling her hunger, but as I feel her lusts quickly taking her over, I know we're not quite finished here, not yet.

"Sookie," I offer cautiously, seeing her eyelids slightly peel open as she gazes up at me, her sapphire eyes blazing. "Oh, fuck," I'm left groaning out as she begins wantonly grinding her luscious ass against me, managing to ignite not only my own lusts, but Godric's as well. A small smirk plays at the corner of her blood coated lips as she reaches forward, taking firm hold of Godric's hips before pulling him flush against her chest, effectively sandwiching herself between the two of us.

"For the love of the gods," Godric breathes out, his own emerald eyes darkening in desire as Sookie reaches up to lace her fingers within his darkened locks whilst rolling her gracious hips between us.

"I need you," Sookie breathes against Godric's throat, coating his alabaster flesh with scarlet bloods before she's languidly licking them away to bring a throaty moan from my Maker. "Both of you," she amends, turning her desire filled gaze back to me.

"Lover," I groan out, cupping her delicate face into my palms before dragging my tongue over her blood coated lips, relishing in her naturally sweet flavor mingling with the salty bloods.

"Eric, please," she whispers so softly, so sweetly against my lips and I find I simply cannot deny her, not that I'm foolish enough to think I even fucking _could_ at this point.

"Yes," I answer simply, reaching up to take the zipper of her leather dress in hand before trailing it down her back, exposing inch after succulent inch of flawless skin before me. I trail the stiff material lower; freeing Sookie's arms before looking up to see her struggling with the buttons upon Godric's dress shirt. I reach over, intent on helping her before she finally gives up her fight with the material and forcefully tears the cloth away with a satisfied sigh.

"Much better," she sighs out in satisfaction, lowering her smiling face over my Maker's exposed chest where she proceeds to trail the dark lines of his intricate tattoos with her tongue to bring a low groan from him. I find myself staring on at the two of them in awe before having to shake off my reverie. Fucking hell, she's incredible.

I quickly shed my own clothing, tossing the material carelessly aside, seeing both Godric and Sookie have managed to do the same before stepping forward to mold myself along my child's exposed back as she proceeds to trail her mouth over the flesh of Godric's tattooed chest. Meeting my Maker's glazed over gaze, I reach forward, gently palming the back of his head into my hand before crashing my mouth against his own, kissing him deeply as our combined lusts are quickly taking us over.

"Mmm," Sookie moans against my ear before she's nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh of my throat. I'm then left moaning lowly into Godric's mouth as I feel her taking my hardened erection in hand before her cool palm is granting me with long, teasing strokes.

"Gods, Sookie," Godric pulls away to whisper against my lips as I glace down to see her palming the both of us, her dainty hands mirroring their movements upon both Godric and myself. The stunningly erotic sight alone is enough to bring a desire filled groan from me before I'm reaching down to grant her the same attention.

"Lover," the word falls from my lips like a prayer as my palm gently cups her throbbing, wetted sex to bring a subsequent moan from her. I cover her lips with my own as I proceed to grant her sex with teasing caresses, feeling her desire soaring between us.

"More," she pulls away to plead softly, her sapphire orbs glowing with need as she grinds herself shamelessly against my palm. I pause then, working to clear my desire riddled mind, realizing something is amiss, that I'm forgetting about something, something important.

"Sookie, wait," I say lowly as she proceeds to pepper my neck with teasing nips and wetted kisses.

"Little one," Godric chimes in then, cupping her chin to meet her starry eyed gaze. "We need to know what exactly it is you're wanting from us," he informs her, earning a light nod from me as I suddenly remember why we've halted our pleasurable activities. Our Sookie, she's still virginal and as badly as I'd like to take her right here, right now, hard and fast between the two of us, I simply will not go forward without her express permission.

SPOV

My brows rise in surprise, seeing clear concern etched over both Eric and Godric's faces as they bring a sudden halt to our erotic ministrations. I think over Godric's words, wondering why they both seem so hesitant to continue before realization suddenly dawns upon me. My virginity. They want to be sure I'm ready for this, that this is truly what I want.

"I want you, both of you," I insist, looking back and forth between them, letting them feel the utter honesty of my words. "I promise I'm more than ready," I inform them, seeing them both studying me closely.

I may be a slave to my vampire libido, but that doesn't change the fact that I've been thinking about this, about being with the both of them for several nights now, wanting for nothing more than to finally make my vivid fantasies a reality. I see the two of them share a look, seeming to speak telepathically between one another before sharing a nod and turning their attentions back to me.

"Alright, but you're in control, Lover," Eric insists, bringing a glowing smile from me as I already know exactly how I want to proceed.

"Good," I purr, stepping closer to push him back towards the couch, earning a smoldering grin from him as he drops his towering form down to the sofa. "Now, you stay right there," I instruct, earning an eager nod in return before I turn to meet Godric's heated, emerald gaze. I curl my finger, bidding him closer before pressing a tender kiss upon his lips. "Come," I whisper against his lips, drawing him closer to our waiting third.

"Lover," Eric groans out lowly, earning a small smirk from me as I prop myself over his lap, taking his firm arousal in hand. I turn my gaze over my shoulder then, seeing Godric's yearning gaze trained upon us as I reach back with my free hand to draw him closer.

"Little one?" he questions hesitantly, clear concern shining from the depths of his stunning green eyes.

"Hey, I thought I was the one in charge here," I remind him teasingly, earning a light nod from him as he steps closer, pressing his firm chest against my back to bring a soft sigh from me.

"This is what you want, little one, you're sure?" Godric asks then, wrapping his arms around my waist to earn an eager nod from me. I see the two of them sharing another look, feeling their hesitance once more and am left sighing softly.

"Look, I know I'm a virgin, but have you forgotten I'm also vampire now? I think I can handle this," I insist, watching them both come to some mental conclusion as they finally nod their approval. I can't be upset with them really, knowing they're just concerned about me, but damn, I never thought I'd be the one left having to reassure the two of them, I mean, really.

"As you wish, Lover," Eric breathes against my ear, nipping his fangs lightly against my lobe to send my lusts spiking once more. His blazing, cobalt gaze catches my own as he raises his wrist to his mouth and I look on in awe as he plunges his sharpened fangs into pale, flawless skin.

"Just a precaution, little one," Godric sounds gently at my ear as I watch Eric coating his hardened arousal with the thick, crimson bloods to bring a grateful smile to my lips. I glance back to see Godric mirroring his child's actions upon himself and I'm left nearly panting with need, yearning to be joined with the two of them, to finally see my erotic imaginings realized.

"Yes," I hiss out as Eric wraps a muscled arm around my waist to draw me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly, meeting his steady gaze as I feel him carefully aligning himself with my virgin entrance. I'm left hissing softly as I slowly lower myself over him, stretching impossibly wide as he fills me in the most delicious of ways.

"Still alright, Lover?" he questions softly, earning a light nod from me as I finally sheath his entire length inside of me, feeling the pain quickly ebbing away due mostly in part to his ancient, healing bloods.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," I assure him, pressing a light kiss to his smiling lips before turning my attention to my second lover. "I'm ready," I assure him, earning a light nod in response before he's pressing himself against my second entrance.

"Shit," I grit out, digging my nails harshly into Eric's broad shoulders as the stinging pain shoots through me. Godric continues slowly, carefully, working to gradually stretch me over his ample girth and once more, I'm grateful for the presence of his own healing bloods, feeling the stinging pain significantly diminished as he proceeds to works himself ever deeper inside me.

"Take a moment, little one," Godric insists, pressing a soft kiss upon my throat once he's sheathed himself fully, filling me to the absolute brink along with his child. I nod lightly, relaxing my tense muscles as much as possible as the two of them grant me gentle, soothing caresses, helping to ease the edge of my discomfort as my body slowly begins to adjust to the foreign feel.

"Oh…," I'm left moaning, rocking my hips experimentally between them, noting the pain is now wholly replaced by intense pleasure, pleasure of which I've never experienced before. Damn, I've really been missing out. Low groans sound from the both of them as I work to find a soft, gentle rhythm between them, relishing the feel of them holding me so tightly between them. "God, yes," I whisper, my head falling back in bliss as the three of us continue to work one another ever closer to the razor's edge.

"Sookie, my Sookie," Eric is chanting softly, peppering my throat and shoulders with light kisses as the three of us lose ourselves fully to the moment, relishing the closeness between us as our shared bonds are flooded with affections, with overwhelming desires.

"You're close, little one, so very close," Godric breathes against my ear, his hand taking purchase within my tangled locks, pulling just hard enough to bring a pleasured moan from me. I feel his cool breath upon my throat as his fangs drag lightly along my flesh and my anticipation is building, yearning for his bite.

"Eric, Godric, yes!" I cry out, mirroring bites stinging deliciously at both sides of my throat in unison just as I fall over pleasure's edge, feeling them subsequently hitting their own peaks as one. My own fangs instinctively plunge into Eric's proffered throat and the three of us are left drinking shallowly of one another, our sated bodies shuddering lightly against each other as we slowly float down from shared ecstasy together.

A small, sated smile comes to my lips as I extricate my fangs from Eric's pale flesh and I'm left sighing softly in contentment as the two of them hold me closely between them whilst cleansing my blood coated flesh languidly with cool licks of their tongues.

"So, was it everything you'd wished it could be, Lover?" Eric asks softly, earning a soft hum from me as I nod in the affirmative.

"Better," I answer honestly, earning low chuckles from the two of them as they pull me tighter between them. "So, I'm guessing my grandfather's scent was to blame for all this?" I question, recalling the heavenly sweet scent left behind after the prince's abrupt disappearance.

"That would be correct, little one," Godric answers, a small frown forming over his face. "It may be prudent to acquire means of suppressing her reactions to fey bloods if we are to help in tracking down these missing fey," he directs at Eric, earning a firm nod in return.

"I will send word to Niall about this presently," he answers, looking to me curiously. "So, our Sookie, it would seem you are royalty," he remarks, bringing a snort of amusement from me.

"Yeah, I'll try not to let it go to my head," I answer back sardonically, rolling my eyes to earn low chuckles from the two of them. "I do wonder who could be behind these abductions, though," I muse aloud, fearing for my unknown kin's safety as a small frown forms over my face.

"There is no way to be certain, little one, but I believe we at least know where we must start our search," Godric remarks, bringing a soft sigh from me.

"Off to grandmother's house we go," I answer, a thoughtful frown upon my face. Just what is it Gran's been hiding all this time? She certainly never mentioned anything to me about my fey heritage and I seriously doubt Niall would lie about her holding the answers. I suppose we'll soon find out.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 16

SPOV

"But, Gran, she's not even human!" I hear being cried out as we land upon Gran's front lawn. I frown at the sight of my brother's truck sitting in the drive and can feel Eric and Godric's anxiety and anger rising between us. Great, just fucking great. This is just what we needed to put up with tonight.

"Jason Stackhouse! What an awful thing to say about your own sister!" I hear Gran defending me, bringing a small smile to my face. "You should be ashamed of yourself," she admonishes as the three of us begin trailing slowly towards the house.

"You can't tell me you're alright with this!" he cries out in disbelief. "She's carryin' on, doin' God knows what with those two fuckin' fangers!" I hear my brother yell just before a loud cracking noise sounds, stopping the three of us in our tracks. "Gran," Jason sounds softly as the three of us peer through the window together to see him holding his reddened cheek, looking to Gran in disbelief as she stares him down.

"Not another word, Jason Stackhouse, do you hear me?" she remarks heatedly. "I will not stand for you speaking this way, not about those two kindly gentlemen and certainly not about your own sister," she reprimands firmly, earning an open mouthed stare from my brother. A small snort sounds from Eric as I glance over to see him hiding his laughter and Godric and I are both left doing the same as we see my incensed grandmother taking my brother firmly by the ear before dragging him towards the front door.

"Gran," is the only word that falls from my brother's mouth before she's opening up the front door, revealing the three of us on the porch before them. "Fuck," my brother whispers upon seeing us, earning a harsh twist of his ear by Gran that leaves him whimpering.

"Now, I do believe you owe these three an apology," Gran directs at my brother, raising an expecting brow that leaves him cowering.

"Sorry," my brother grumbles out, earning another twist upon his ear to leave him cussing softly under his breath. "Okay, okay!" he cries out, struggling against Gran's firm hold upon him. "I'm sorry, Sook," he says, meeting my expectant gaze. "I shouldn't have said those things. I've seen the error of my ways," he adds, lifting a brow at my grandmother to earn a defeated sigh from her.

"Thanks, Jase," I return. I'm not sure if he truly means the words being coaxed from him, but I _do_ know he still loves me, even as pissed as he may be about his present circumstances. He'll come around eventually, he always does.

"Good enough," Gran sighs out, shaking her head at my brother as she finally releases his raw ear. "Now you get on home and you'd better be staying out of trouble, you hear me?" she directs at him to earn a timid nod in return.

He turns from Gran only to come face to face with Eric and Godric and once more, I have to hold back my laugher, hearing him audibly gulp as he gazes upon the ancient, vampire warriors he's managed to piss off. No words are exchanged between them; they aren't needed, as Godric and my Maker let my cowering brother know with just one look how extremely lucky he is to currently be in the presence of our elderly grandmother. Jason sends me a fearful gaze before scurrying from the porch, leaving the four of us looking on as he jumps into his truck before abruptly peeling out, driving like a bat out of hell.

"Well, at least that's taken care of," Gran sounds tiredly as I turn to see her granting me a soft smile. "Now, why don't the three of you come in out of the cold," she suggests, leading us into the old farmhouse.

"Oh, wow, Gran, you've been busy," I note, seeing all her furniture draped in plastic and what look to be several home renovations already in progress.

"Oh, this, yes," she answers with a low chuckle, a pink flush coming to her weathered cheeks as she looks to Godric and Eric. "Your Mr. Brigham can be quite persuasive it would seem," she remarks, earning a confused look from me as Eric nods knowingly, sending me a wink.

"I'm glad to hear it, ma'am," he tells her, granting her a kind smile.

"Ma'am, pish-posh," she returns, waving her hand dismissively through the air. "Call me Adele, or Gran if you'd prefer, we're family now, after all," she tells them, earning dual looks of shock from the two men before they're smiling widely at her.

"Of course, Adele," Godric answers, earning a glowing smile from her before she's leading us into the dining room.

"Now, I assume there's a purpose to this visit, that you three haven't just stopped by to chat about small town gossip," she infers, dropping to the dining room table with a soft sigh before she's studying me closely, her head tilting in thought as I know I'm failing miserably to hide my inner turmoil from showing upon my countenance.

"Uh, yeah," I answer, dropping to a chair that Eric and Godric pull out for me before they're each taking a seat at either side of me. "We were visited by a man tonight, Gran," I start hesitantly as Eric and Godric each take one of my hands into their own. "A man you apparently know," I add, seeing her smile down at our joined hands before a small frown comes to her face.

"Oh?" she answers offhandedly, averting her gaze. I raise a brow, sparing a glance at my two companions to see that they, too, are curious by my grandmother's odd reaction.

"Gran," I say softly, seeing her raise her face to meet my gaze with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Is there something you need to tell me? Something about my heritage perhaps?" I question, earning a defeated sigh from her.

"I had so hoped this day would never come," she sighs out, shaking her head lightly. "There are some things about my past, things I'm not entirely proud of, that have apparently managed to catch up with me."

"Gran, I need to know, how do you know Niall?" I ask, seeing a deep frown form over her face.

"Niall, Prince of the Sky Fey," she says airily, a far off look coming to her pale, green eyes. "When I was quite young, younger even than you are now, my Sookie, I fell very much in love with Niall's son, Fintan Brigant," she reveals as my jaw drops in shock.

"Gran, what are you saying?" I question incredulously, earning a defeated sigh from her.

"I was young, my child, and yearned for children, yearned so _desperately_ to have a family of my own," she answers softly, her eyes focused astutely upon her fidgeting fingers. "I made a choice, perhaps not the best of choices, but as it granted me your daddy and Aunt Linda and subsequently the grandchildren I hold so dear, I stand by my decision," she finishes firmly, granting me a steady gaze.

"I see," is all I can think to say as my mind is positively whirling with the implications of my grandmother's words. "And Fintan? Do you still see him, still talk to him?" I question softly, seeing her soft, green eyes welling with tears.

"I did," she starts. "But unfortunately, he passed, quite recently actually," she reveals, a single tear trailing over her weathered cheek as my undead heart breaks for my kin. I rise from my place between my vampires before taking my grandmother into my arms, holding her close as she proceeds to weep softly upon my shoulder. Eric and Godric look on in sympathy; clearly hurting along with my grandmother as I realize loss is something they both know only too well.

"Oh my, just look at me, breaking down like this in front of company," Gran finally says, pulling away with a watery smile. "I must look a mess," she claims as I grant her a soft smile, reaching up to brush away her tears.

"Not at all," I assure her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek as she seems to gain her composure once more.

"He loved you, you know," she says then, making my brows rise in surprise. "Don't look so surprised, you were his granddaughter after all, he watched over you your entire life, though from a distance," she reveals, bringing a small smile to my face, realizing I had a sort of guardian angel looking over me, albeit unknown to me.

"Wow," I whisper, trailing back to sit between the guys once more, earning dual kisses to my temple as Gran looks on with a soft smile.

"His nieces and nephew have actually taken over his watch of you," Gran remarks then, a small smirk playing upon her lips. "A sweet bunch, really, those triplets. I do wonder if Niall will allow them to approach you now, seeing as the cat is finally out of the bag, so to speak," she adds amusedly, instantly gaining our undivided attention.

"Fey triplets, you say?" Eric questions, earning a firm nod in return.

"Claude, Claudine and Claudette Crane," she reveals as the three of us visibly tense at her words. "Though, come to think of it, I haven't seen them in a while," she remarks offhandedly as the three of us exchange knowing looks. "Pity that, as I have another batch of lemon bars ready for their return."

"Adele," Godric says, gaining her attention once more. "When was the last time you saw the triplets?" he questions, earning a small frown from her as she finally takes note of our change in demeanor.

"Oh, well, I'm not quite sure," she answers, a thoughtful expression falling over her face. "It was before you'd gone missing," she directs at me, reaching forward to place her hand over my own. "I had been expecting them to visit when you didn't come home, hoping they may know what had come of you, but alas, to no avail," she explains, patting my hand softly as the three of us let this bit of news sink in. "You don't think something could have happened to them?" she asks in concern, earning wary gazes in return.

"That was the reason for Niall's visit this night," Eric informs her. "He had wrongfully assumed Godric and I may have had something to do with his grandchildren's disappearances," he explains, earning a scoff from her.

"That certainly sounds like Niall," she remarks, shaking her head. "I never could understand his hatred of your kind," she muses with a sigh as I can't help but wonder just how close she is to the rest of our fey kin.

"Well, vampires do share a rather violent history with the fey, Adele," Godric informs her. "His hatred is not entirely misplaced."

"Yes, yes, the wars," she answers offhandedly, earning matching looks of surprise from us that manage to bring a light chuckle from her. "Fintan spoke of them from time to time, rather unpleasant business really," she explains before a deep frown settles over her face. "Do you think the triplets are in trouble of some kind? I just couldn't bear the thought of any harm coming to them," she inquires warily.

"Niall believes vampires are somehow involved in their disappearance," Eric states solemnly, bringing a defeated sigh from my grandmother. "We will get to the bottom of this, Adele," he assures her, granting her an indulgent smile.

"Thank you," she answers, looking between the three of us, a thoughtful expression etched over her aging features. "You really didn't know what you were getting into, accepting us into your family, did you?" she questions amusedly, gaining low laughter from us.

"I suppose not," Godric answers, looking to me with a soft smile. "Though, if given the choice, I would not change a thing," he remarks softly, earning a warm smile from me as he presses a soft kiss upon my cheek, the bond between us humming with affection.

"I'd have to agree," Eric sounds at my other side as I turn to see him granting me a fond smile. "You're certainly well worth the trouble, my child," he commends, pressing a soft kiss upon my forehead to bring a soft sigh from me, feeling his own adoration welling between us.

"The three of you really do make for a beautiful family," sounds beside us as I turn to meet my grandmother's approving smile and a light blush crawls up my cheeks, realizing she likely knows what has transcended between us in our time away. She grants me a knowing wink and I feel my face flushing warmer as the guys chuckle lowly to either side of me.

"Yes, well," I say somewhat awkwardly, rising from the table. "I guess we've got our work cut out for us," I remark, earning firm nods from the guys as they stand to join me.

"Of course, of course," Gran agrees, standing to join us. "I'm so happy for you, my Sookie," she adds softly, stepping before me as she takes my hands into her own. "It's been a long, long time since I saw you this happy," she explains, earning mirroring grins from the guys as I nod my agreement, knowing she's entirely correct about that.

"Thanks, Gran," I tell her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "I really am happy," I assure her softly before pulling away to meet her smiling face. "Though, I'll be much happier once we find those responsible for my cousins' disappearances," I add dejectedly, earning an understanding nod from my grandmother.

"I have no doubt you three will solve this together," she assures us, looking back and forth between us with a kind smile before hitting me with a steady gaze. "You just be careful, my Sookie," she states firmly. "Don't think I won't grant you the same courtesy as your brother if needed," she warns, earning a firm nod from me as I feel mirth spiking from both Eric and Godric.

"Yes, ma'am," I answer, not wanting to face her wrath, vampire or no. She nods to me before turning her attention to the guys and I'm now the one left having to hide my mirth as she hits them both with a steely gaze.

"I'm trusting you both, not only with my granddaughter's life, but her heart as well," she states, bringing another flush to my cheeks as they firmly nod their understanding. "Don't disappoint me," she adds, earning another round of nods. Eric and Godric may be ancient, immortal warriors, but even they wouldn't be foolish enough to elicit the fiery wrath of Adele Stackhouse.

"Of course, Adele, your granddaughter is in good hands, this I can assure you," Eric states solemnly, earning a firm nod from my grandmother.

"We will protect her with our lives," Godric adds, bringing a small smile to my face as I sense the sincerity of their words.

"Good," Gran answers, turning back to me with a fond smile before pulling me into another tight hug. "I love you, my Sookie," she whispers before releasing me into the care of my vampires. "I hope you find the responsible parties soon and please, do be careful," she beseeches, earning a round of nods before we're waving our goodbyes and launching ourselves into the starry night sky, me gripping tightly unto Eric's back.

He grants me a soft smile as we speed through the darkened sky and I'm only able to halfheartedly return the sentiment, fear for my missing kin weighing heavily upon my mind. I've learned so much over the course of only one night and I'm having a hard time making heads from tails of it all, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

I let out a soft sigh, wrapping my arms tighter around my Maker, gently nuzzling my face between his broad shoulders, taking in the comforting scent of him whilst taking solace in his steady presence. I know the three of us have our plates full, still trying to uncover the details of Eric's child's murder and now having the abductions of my fey kin to see to as well, but I can't help but think we'll make it through this in one piece, just so long as we stick together.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

GPOV

On the way to Fangtasia, Sookie falls deeper into my embrace, an anxious visage over her face as she casts a wary look to her Maker. I let out a small sigh, feeling my child's growing anxiety and anger flooding the bonds between us and know all we have found out these last couple nights is weighing upon him quite heavily. I have to admit; I too, had thought we would have more answers than questions at this point and know the burden of our Pamela's death has been eating at my child to the point of causing his current distress.

Sookie reaches over, placing her hand gently upon his thigh, warranting an indulgent smile from Eric before he takes hold of her hand, raising it higher to brush his lips across her knuckles. I can feel Eric's melancholy waning marginally and press a soft kiss to Sookie's temple, thankful once more for her presence in our lives.

"I'll just go meet Thalia," Sookie sounds softly once we pull behind the bar, earning dual nods from the both of us. We exit the car together and I watch as Sookie slowly approaches her waiting bodyguard before turning back to cast Eric a wary gaze.

"I shall be fine, my child," he reassures her, stepping forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry to worry you this way," he whispers, earning a light nod from her before she raises to her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"We'll figure this out, Eric," she assures him, granting him a soft smile that he returns before she's disappearing from sight, Thalia diligently at her side.

"I'm sorry," he tells me then, glancing to the bar with a defeated sigh. "I had just hoped we'd have this all figured out by now, that my child's murderers would already have been brought to justice," he explains miserably as I step forward, placing my hands upon his broad shoulders.

"I understand, my child, truly," I tell him, sharing what serenity I can muster through the bond to bring a soft sigh from him. "But we are getting closer, surely you see this?" I question, earning a firm nod in return, noting my child's jaw ticking in anger.

"Fucking Bill and his goddamn cronies," he grits out, his fists curling in anger. "They're the ones responsible for this, for all of this," he states assuredly, earning a firm nod from me before we're heading into the bar together. He thankfully makes for his office, apparently not in the mood to enthrall the patrons, something I myself am not feeling up to this evening. "If we only knew who it was they were working for," he sighs out, dropping behind his desk with a wary sigh.

"Evidence will come to light soon enough," I assure him, leaning against his desk, a thoughtful expression coming to my face. "I do wonder what they hoped to gain, securing members of the fey," I muse aloud, earning a dismissive shrug in return.

"Odin only knows," he sighs, kicking his feet up upon the desk. "Gaining their telepathic abilities alone would be reason enough to apprehend them, or for all we fucking know, some vampire's planning a fucking fey buffet," he sighs out, shaking his head. "What we _do_ know is whoever is behind this is a fucking moron," he grits out earning a nod of agreement from me.

"To risk the fey prince's wrath in such a way is truly foolish," I concede. "I only hope we can secure his kin's freedom before it's too late," I add lowly, earning a solemn nod from my child. A sudden pang of anxiety spiking from my child leaves me frowning before he meets my concerned gaze.

"Do you believe this was why Pam was killed?" he questions softly. "Perhaps she saw something that night?" he suggests bringing a deep sigh from me as I'm left shaking my head.

"We cannot know for certain the true reason behind her attack," I answer gently, reaching out to place a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "But there are just too many coincidences to ignore. We must assume her death was somehow tied to these abductions," I concede, earning a light nod from him before his anger is rising once more.

"I'll fucking kill them, each and every fucking person who had anything to do with this. I don't care who they are," he grits out balling his fists hard enough to draw blood. I send him another wave of peace through the bond, earning a grateful smile from him. "I'm only grateful we were able to save Sookie the same fate as her missing kin," he sighs out as I'm left nodding my agreement.

"Surely William had planned to abduct her as well," I concede. "Though I do wonder why he bothered tying himself to her in the first place, why he would go through the trouble of staging such an elaborate scheme," I find myself musing aloud, recalling Sookie's retelling of her first meeting with the deceased vampire as a thoughtful expression comes to my child's face.

"Sookie, it would seem, is the key to all of this," he suggests, sitting upright once more, dragging his long fingers through his golden mane. "What if Compton was just using her as a means of finding other fey," he suggests, bringing a deep frown to my face.

"But she was wholly unaware of her own fey heritage," I inform him. "She knew nothing of her fey kin until Niall appeared before her here at the bar," I inform him, earning a slow nod in return.

"True enough, though, if Bill were to have dug deep enough he could have discovered the identities of her fey kin," he says softly, looking to me with a small frown. "Adele. He easily could have glamoured her into telling him what she knew," he reasons, bringing a matching frown to my face.

"And that would be reason enough to get close to Sookie, to tie himself to her the way he did," I add, earning a firm nod in return. "The bastard," I spit out, earning a small smirk from my child. I raise a questioning brow at him and he just shakes his head, amusement shining in his cobalt eyes.

"Sorry, just not used to seeing you get all riled up," he teases, managing to bring an amused smile to my face.

"I suppose you're right about this," I concede, the two of us sharing a fond smile before the phone upon his desk is ringing shrilly, breaking the fragile contentment of the moment.

EPOV

I growl lowly before picking up the work phone with a sigh.

"Chow," I greet, knowing my bartender is the only one who even bothers with the company phone.

"Sheriff," he greets lowly. "Just a head's up, the Queen's second just came waltzing in the backdoor."

"Fuck," I answer, rolling my eyes in annoyance, noting Godric's frown at the news of our unexpected guest. "Send him back, Chow, thanks for the head's up," I tell him, abruptly hanging up the phone with a sigh. "Well, this fucking night just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" I sigh out, standing beside my Maker to greet our visitor.

"The bloods were disposed of?" Godric questions softly earning a firm nod from me.

"I saw to their burning personally," I reveal, earning an approving nod just before a golden head of hair appears at the office door.

"Northman," Andre greets in his normal, arrogant tone before turning his attention to Godric. I have to hide a smile seeing the apparent fear shining in the Queen's second's eyes before he's working to school his features once more. "Gaul," he states, raising a questioning brow. "I had not expected your presence here," he admits, eliciting a wave of mirth from my Maker as he nods to him.

"It was time I paid my child a visit," he answers smoothly, gesturing for Andre to take a seat. The two of us follow suit, sitting before him as he seems to be taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I assume you know the reason for my appearance tonight," he finally directs at me, bringing a scowl to my face.

"Yes," I answer, sparing a side glace to my Maker, seeing his nod of encouragement. "The bloods have been destroyed, Andre. I will not lower myself to selling them, not for the queen, not for anyone," I state firmly, seeing angry lines form across Andre's youthful visage.

"Sophie Anne will be very disappointed to hear of this," he grits out, casting wary gaze to Godric, whose own anger is welling between us.

"If the queen has a problem with this, please enlighten her that she can bring her concerns to me, personally," Godric informs him, earning a deep scowl in return.

"You would dare threaten the Queen of Louisiana?" he questions, earning a sardonic smirk from my Maker.

"She is no queen of mine," he answers simply, earning a scoff of disgust from Andre.

"Foolish, the both of you," he answers in ire, managing to ignite our dual rage.

"There is only one fool here," I return heatedly. "Sophie Anne's plans are wholly idiotic; even you must see this."

"You," he starts, pointing an accusing finger, his face reddening in rage before a light knocking at the door brings an abrupt halt to our heated argument.

"Eric? Godric?" sounds fearfully as I glance up to see Sookie standing at the door, concern clearly etched over her delicate features. I let out a soft sigh, realizing our rising anger must have caused her current anxieties and gesture for her to come closer.

"I am truly sorry, my child," I apologize softly, pulling her into my lap before running a hand soothingly over the exposed flesh of her back. Godric grants her a soft smile as the two of us work to quell our anger, noting her worry slowly melting away between us. I press a soft kiss to the crown of her head before turning my attention back to Andre.

I'm left tensing against Sookie's back, noting his apparent enthrallment with my child. His eyes are shining with obvious interest and are trained solely upon her as I find myself instinctively pulling her tighter into my embrace, wondering just what the fuck the slimy little weasel is thinking right about now. Whatever it is, if it includes my Sookie, he'll have one hell of a fight on his hands. Nothing and no one will bring her harm, not so long as Godric and I are around.

"And just who is this intriguing creature?" Andre questions, earning a light blush from Sookie as I hit him with a hardened glare, not at all appreciating this attentiveness he has for her.

"This is my protégé, Sookie Stackhouse," I inform him, seeing the slightest of smiles form over his lips.

"Ah, yes, I had heard about the unpleasant business with your previous protégé," Andre answers with a sigh. "A pity, truly. I do so hope you'll accept my sincerest of condolences," he directs at Godric and myself, earning tentative nods in response. "But, all unpleasantness aside, this is certainly a pleasure indeed, meeting a stunning vampire such as yourself," he directs at Sookie smoothly, stepping closer before lightly bowing his head to her in greeting. Sookie casts me a wary gaze and I reluctantly nod to her before she's nodding back.

"Um, hi," she answers shyly, her sudden unease flowing between us.

"Oh, but how rude of me," he chastises himself, shaking his head. "I am Andre Paul, second in command of the Vampire Queen of Louisiana," he introduces, bowing his head lightly once more as Sookie's sapphire eyes suddenly alight with interest.

"Queen?" she questions excitedly, earning a keen nod in return. "Oh, wow," she gushes. "How glamorous that must be," she muses, earning a low chuckle from Andre as Godric and I both grant him speculative gazes, each wondering as to his abrupt change in demeanor.

"Oh, but it is," he answers, earning a bright smile from her. "You really should pay the palace a visit sometime," he says then, earning hard glares from both Godric and myself. "With your Maker and Grandsire here too, of course," he amends, earning a keen nod in return.

"That sounds really exciting," she answers, granting me a curious gaze, apparently wondering why it is Godric and I do not share in her current excitement.

"Well, I certainly look forward to your visit, Ms. Stackhouse," he informs her before turning his attention back to Godric and myself once more. "Speaking of visit," he starts, earning raised brows in return. "I assume the two of you were planning on attending the upcoming ball," he mentions offhandedly, making my brow crease in puzzlement.

"This is the first I've heard of any such event," I inform him, seeing him looking to Sookie once more, an indistinguishable glint coming to his dark eyes.

"Curious," he answers, slipping his hand into his jacket to pull out a crisp envelope. "Your invitation must have been lost in the mail," he muses carelessly, granting Sookie a soft smile as he places the envelope upon the desk before us. "You will attend, won't you?" he questions, his attention still focused solely upon my child.

"Um," Sookie answers softly, looking to Godric and I in question.

"Oh, but it will be such a grand affair," Andre informs her cheerfully. "You've not _lived_ until you've attended a royal ball," he adds, eliciting a small smile from my child.

"It sounds very nice," she answers politely, her hesitancy showing clearly upon her visage as he nods to her.

"The queen would truly welcome us into her home?" Godric questions then, gaining Andre's attention once more.

"Of course," he answers, earning incredulous looks from the two of us. "Oh, the bloods," he recognizes, waving his hand dismissively through the air. "Like you said, a foolish plan on her part, truly, in fact she should be thanking you both for not going ahead with her orders. I can only imagine the trouble she could have brought upon herself had you carried out her request," he claims, making me have to work to hide my shock.

"Yes, foolish…," I answer cautiously, not trusting his sudden change of heart one fucking bit.

"Worry not, I shall speak with her," he continues, granting me an indulgent smile. "She will surely see the error of her ways," he assures us, earning doubtful expressions in return. "Well, I'm afraid I must be getting back now," he says then, nodding his head to Sookie once more. "It's been a pleasure, truly, Ms. Stackhouse," he tells her, earning a wary smile from her before he nods to both Godric and myself. "Northman, Gaul, I do so hope to see the three of you at the ball," he informs us before he's taking his leave, leaving the three of us in a state of utter confusion.

"So, that was weird, right?" Sookie asks softly, earning dual nods from the two of us.

"Really fucking weird," I concede, earning a concerned gaze from my Maker. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something is _definitely_ not right about this whole situation. I don't trust one fucking thing to have come from Andre's mouth tonight and certainly do not appreciate his interest in my child. No, I don't like any of this, not one fucking bit.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

EPOV

"So, are we going to this thing? Because I get the distinct impression you two aren't exactly big fans of the queen," Sookie questions, picking up the sealed envelope to study it curiously as Godric and I share an anxious gaze.

"I am loyal to my queen," I respond carefully. "Though, I would be a fool to place utter trust in her," I add, earning an understanding nod from my child.

"That makes sense, I guess," she answers with a shrug. "But what was he talking about before, something about blood?" she question curiously, apparently having felt our shock as Andre carelessly dismissed the subject.

"The queen," Godric starts, a small frown forming over his face as I feel his anger building once more. "She had requested Eric sell V for monetary gains," he explains as my child's mouth falls open in shock.

"But vampires _hate_ V users," she surmises, earning dual nods of agreement. "Why would she do such a thing?" she questions leaving me sighing loudly.

"Sophie Anne Leclurq has never been one known to act logically," I finally sigh out in annoyance. "She needs money in order to pay off the massive debts she's managed to sustain and apparently saw no problem with selling our sacred bloods as a means of making some quick cash," I spit out in irritancy, leaving her nodding her golden head slowly, letting this bit of information sink in.

"Wait, she's in debt?" she questions somewhat absently, her brow creasing in confusion. "But if she's so hard up for money, why the hell is she hosting some grand ball?"

"That, little one, is exactly what I would like to know," Godric answers, a small frown forming over his eternally youthful face as I nod my agreement, having no idea just what the queen is thinking, though, in all honesty, I'd never fucking assume to know what that crazy bitch is thinking. An idea occurs to me then, realizing I have a rather reliable inside source.

"I think I may know someone who could provide us with some answers," I remark then, the smallest smiles forming over my lips before I'm adjusting my hold upon my child in order to fish my cell phone from my pants pocket. I proceed to scroll quickly through my contacts before selecting one of the numbers, placing the ringing phone on the desk before the three of us.

"Rasul here," answers the familiar low, masculine voice with his smooth, exotic accent.

"Rasul, Northman here," I answer back, a small smirk playing upon my lips. "It's been a while, has it not?" I question lightly, earning a low chuckle in return from my dear friend.

"That it has, that it has," the disembodied voice answers amusedly. "I heard about Pam," Rasul says then, all amusement absent from his silky voice as my undead heart clenches painfully. "I'm truly sorry, old friend," he says sincerely, earning a light nod from me as Sookie takes my hand into her own, squeezing it gently for comfort.

"Thank you, it has been… _difficult_ to say the least," I answer back, having to clear my throat loudly whilst pushing down my rising melancholy. "But I actually called in regards to this upcoming ball the queen is planning," I abruptly change the subject to receive a loud sigh sound through the phone speaker.

"I don't know much," Rasul answers somewhat dejectedly. "It's all sort of hush-hush around the palace as far as what exactly is being planned, but there's definitely something big in the works, of that much I'm sure," he informs us, to leave Godric and I sharing an apprehensive look, the both of us tensing at his words.

"Something big you say?" I question cautiously, not liking the sound of this at all.

"Yeah, at least I assume it must be considering the extreme security measures the queen is implementing for the night. She's practically doubled the number of guards around here," he enlightens us. "I mean, it's a ball, how wild can things really get, am I right?" he questions amusedly. His amusement is not shared by the three of us as I feel both Godric's and Sookie's anxiety spiking alongside my own.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume it's only dancing the queen has in mind for the evening," I answer back thoughtfully, deep lines creasing over my brow as my mind is swirling with possible implications of this rather revealing information.

"Do you know something I don't, Northman? Should I be worried?" Rasul questions then, all previous humor erased from his voice.

"No, I have no real proof of anything, at least not yet, it's more of a gut feeling that something isn't quite right," I answer, desperately wishing I truly _did_ have at least some answers. "Just watch your back, old friend, and be sure to keep your eyes peeled," I warn earnestly, receiving a moment of silence in return.

"I will," Rasul finally concedes. "If I do happen to find out anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Same here, Rasul," I answer back before we're both saying our goodbyes. "Shit," I whisper, ending the call. I knew something was off and now I'm only more certain of this. What the fuck is the queen planning? And how is my child involved in any of this?

"What is it she could be planning?" Godric questions, absently stroking Sookie's silken hair, a far off look in his bright green eyes. "And why go through the trouble of hiring extra guards?" he asks, shaking his head lightly.

"You don't think she could be planning something illegal at the ball, do you? Like she did with the bloods?" Sookie questions thoughtfully, leaving Godric and I sharing a meaningful look. No. No fucking way. Why didn't I see it before? It all makes so much fucking sense now; I can hardly believe I missed it.

This would explain literally everything; the way Bill was so quick to give up the names of his accomplices in an attempt to protect his queen, the careful planning of the abductions along with my Pamela's carefully planned attack. It would only make sense someone as influential as the queen would be behind it all and of course she would never stoop so low as to dirty her own fucking hands, she proved as much by placing the selling of our bloods entirely upon me.

"Oh, for the love of Odin," I say softly, shaking my head these realizations finally set in. "You don't think, I mean surely she wouldn't," I start, feeling my child's puzzlement. "She wouldn't be that fucking stupid, would she? She _can't_ be," I continue, glancing to Godric for his input, desperately hoping I'm not right about this.

"I think she's only proved just how foolish she can be when she demanded you sell our bloods," Godric reasons, earning a low groan from me, leaving Sookie looking between the two of us in bewilderment. Dammit, Sophie Anne, you fucking moron!

Shit. If she's truly the one behind all this, we're left with no choice but to attend this fucking ball, possibly risking our Sookie's safety. Fuck! But it must be done, I gave my word to Niall that we would find his kin and if they're truly in the queen's grasps, it's up to us to secure their freedom, lest he deem fit to obliterate both my Maker and myself for the unsanctioned turning of his granddaughter. Fucking hell, what a fucking mess.

"Alright, the foreplay's getting a bit old here, guys; mind filling me in?" Sookie questions, earning two, steady gazes from the both of us. Sweet Odin, I hate having to tell her, but I did promise to never hold anything from her, to always tell her the truth. I glance over to my Maker, earning a slight nod as he apparently shares in my mental assessment.

"It is very possible William Compton was employed by the queen, little one, being sent here under false pretenses to use you as a means of uncovering the whereabouts of any other descendants of the fey," Godric cautiously enlightens my child, allowing her a moment to let this rather harsh information sink in as I brush my fingers soothingly through her hair, feeling her swirling emotions flowing through us.

"So you're telling me you think Bill and those others he was working with were the ones behind my fey cousin's abductions as well as Pam's death?" she questions softly, as we're left having to nod our agreement, having come to this conclusion ourselves only earlier this evening.

"This is the conclusion we have come to, Lover," I concede, granting her a sympathetic gaze. "Though until now, we were unsure as to whom it was Bill was working for," I expand, seeing a deep frown form over her angelic face.

"Wow," is all she answers softly, her emotions whirling through us as I'm left wishing there was anything I could do to ease her pain.

SPOV

"Little one?" Godric questions softly, apparently feeling my inner turmoil flowing from me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," I answer back dejectedly, curling up into Eric's comforting embrace, seeking any form of solace as my mind is positively spinning with what I've just found out. "It's just a lot to process, you know?"

"Perhaps we should call it a night," Eric suggests then, earning a small nod in return as he stands with me held securely in his strong arms. The three of us make our way to the back parking lot, the guys taking a moment to leave Chow in charge of the bar before we're making our way back home.

I bury my face against Eric's broad chest, letting his familiar, comforting scent encompass me and am unable to utter even a single word as my overwhelmed mind works to process what I have just found out. Bill truly was lying to me from the very first moment I met him, being sent after me by this vampire queen. And I can only assume if he did not meet his end when he did, I would likely be imprisoned now, right along with my fey kin.

And now I find out this queen apparently isn't finished with me yet, having sent her second to ensure I visit her at her palace. Why the hell can't she just leave me the hell alone? What did I ever do to deserve this, any of this? Haven't I already paid my fucking dues? When will it ever be enough?

We finally pull up to the house and Eric rises easily, clutching me firmly against his broad chest as the three of us file silently into the house together. We come to what's now our shared bedroom and I can't help the feeling of déjà vu coming over me as I recall the last time we entered our quarters in much the same way.

"Lover, please talk to us," Eric finally beseeches, sitting upon the bed with me still held tightly in his arms. "I am truly sorry we had to enlighten you to these rather harsh truths this night, but as I told you before, we will never hide things from you; we will always disclose the truth, harsh or no," he explains softly as Godric settles beside us, reaching up to comb his pale fingers through my tresses to earn a soft sigh from me.

"I know," I finally answer. "And I'm grateful for this, really," I assure them, looking back and forth between them with a weak smile. "I think you might be the only people I can actually trust to always tell me the truth," I sigh out, shaking her head lightly as I realize just how true that statement is.

"And we will continue to do so, little one," Godric reassures me, leaning closer to press a soft kiss upon my forehead to earn a genuine smile in return. "Now, tell us what it is bothering you. Let us help you, my Sookie," he beseeches gently in his ever calm, ever peaceful tone.

"It's everything," I answer softly, my voice barely above a whisper. "First with Bill lying and deceiving me," I start, my anger spiking at the mere mention of the bastard's name. "I almost died because of him and it would have been my own damn fault for trailing after him like some, lost fucking puppy dog," I continue heatedly, my ire steadily rising within me.

"Lover," Eric tries to interject, his guilt stirring once more to earn a firm headshake from me.

"No, Eric, I don't blame you," I insist. "I know it was my own fault," I sigh out, shaking my head to earn a tentative nod of acceptance from him before I continue. "I can accept that though, knowing my actions led to me being turned. It's not so bad, really, at least you two have made it all bearable for me," I assure them with a soft smile. "But just when I think I can come to terms with all of this, in steps my fey family, turning my world upside down all over again," I sigh out, wondering when all this will finally end, _if_ it will ever end.

"We will find your missing kin, Sookie, this I can assure you," Godric tells me, earning a firm nod in return.

"I don't doubt that for a moment," I answer earnestly, a small frown forming over my face. He raises a questioning brow then, apparently curious as to my remaining malaise and anger. There's still one more thing that has been bothering me, something I just can't seem to get off my mind and I realize I'll likely feel better finally confessing my woes aloud.

"It's Gran," I admit softly. "I can't believe she hid so much from me," I explain, the start of crimson tears welling within my eyes. "I mean, I can understand why she may not have wanted to admit to an affair, but I just can't help but think I could have avoided this whole mess had I been properly informed," I explain, hating just how true that statement actually is, that my own, sweet grandmother may be even partially to blame for my current circumstances.

"Lover," Eric says softly, cupping my chin gently to meet my watery gaze. "I'm sure your grandmother had your best intentions at heart," he offers softly, tucking a lock of golden hair behind my ear. "Surely she was only trying to protect you."

"I get that, I do," I concede with a sigh, roughly brushing away the start of my tears. "I know Gran would never purposely let any harm come to me, but that's not really the point I'm getting at. What really has me upset about this, about _all_ of this, is that I've been left playing the victim, always the one left to suffer by another's hand and to be perfectly honest, I'm fucking sick of it," I grit out as my steely determination sets in.

"Little one?" Godric questions, meeting my steely gaze. "What are you saying, exactly?"

"You told me the queen is the one behind all this, the one responsible for Bill's appearance in my life, the one behind my fey cousin's disappearances as well as the one responsible for Pam's death," I add the last softly, casting them both a sympathetic gaze. "And if it weren't for the two of you, I undoubtedly would have been abducted right along with my cousins, to be left to the queen's mercies," I reason, earning tentative nods of agreement from my vampires. "Well I say that all ends now. I won't play the victim anymore. If this queen wants to meet me so badly, she'll do so under _my_ terms," I state firmly, warranting raised brows from them both.

"And what are your terms, Lover?" Eric questions, earning a small smirk in return.

"Teach me," I beseech of my warrior Maker. "I want to learn what it truly means to be vampire. I mean, I have supernatural speed and strength, there's no reason to think I shouldn't be able to defend myself, to fight against those who would wish harm upon me or those I love," I explain, finally realizing I've been pushed to my limits and know I just can't go on living this way, not any longer. I earn matching grins from Eric and Godric and my chest is swelling with pride as I feel my Maker's approval of my decision.

"A most excellent idea, my child," Eric tells me, earning a beaming smile in return.

"I am most pleased to hear this, little one," Godric chimes in, earning a wide grin from me. "You know Eric and I will always protect you, but I'll certainly rest better knowing you are able to aptly defend yourself," he explains and even knowing the truth of his words, I decide I still want to go through with my plans, needing to secure my own future, to fight my own battles.

"Good," I answer, nodding firmly. "I don't know what it is this queen has planned for me or my kin, but what I _do_ know is I'll be ready for her. I want her to regret the first time she ever heard the name Sookie Stackhouse. This bitch has managed to ruin my life as well as both of yours. I think it's about time we returned the favor."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

EPOV

Life returns to my undead body and I automatically pull my child firmly into my embrace, deeply breathing in her comforting scent. She is truly remarkably brave, having faced countless trials in such a short amount of time, yet has somehow has managed to keep her fiery spirit intact, quite an astonishing feat given her young vampire status, really. And now she tells us she wants to learn self-defense, wants to be able to fight against her enemies, something I find to be a most agreeable suggestion.

"She truly holds a warrior's spirit, does she not?" Godric questions softly, looking up to meet my softened gaze.

"That she does," I agree, standing from the bed before working to dress myself. Godric grants me a questioning gaze as he, too, dresses for the evening and I motion for him to follow me as I proceed to trail down the subterranean hallway. I push open the doors that lead to my underground gym and Godric follows closely behind as I make my way towards the far wall.

"Ah," he says as I raise my hand over the many weapons and blades before taking hold of one sword in particular. "This was Pamela's, was it not?" he questions softly, earning a light nod in return.

"That it was," I concede, unsheathing the deadly blade, bittersweet memories invading my thoughts as I watch the light dance over the glistening metal. "And now, it shall be our Sookie's," I remark softly, earning an approving nod from my Maker.

"Eric?" he questions softly then, stepping closer as he recognizes my growing fears.

"Why is the Queen still after her, Godric? She is no longer fey and if we are correct in our assessments, she currently has those in spades. So why? Why her? And why now? And why bother with the ruse of this ball at all?" I ask of him, hoping he may be able to provide some form of insight.

"I fear I cannot know, my child," he admits rather miserably. "You know as well as I, Sophie Anne is not one to act reasonably. Logic rarely factors into any of her plans," he reminds me, earning a small sigh of defeat in response.

"I hate this," I admit lowly, meeting his concerned, emerald gaze. "I hate knowing we're willingly walking into what is undoubtedly a trap of sorts; that once more my child's safety will be at risk."

"I know," Godric answers, his own rising fears mingling with my own. "But we will tutor her, teaching her in the ways of the warrior. And she is not alone in this; our Sookie will never face any enemy alone," he reminds me gently to earn a firm nod of agreement. A small smirk plays at my lips then, realizing Sookie has much more protection available to her than what Godric and myself can offer.

"You're most right about this," I tell him, granting him a small smile as I fish my cell phone from my pants' pocket. I scroll through the many numbers, coming to one I had truly hoped I'd never need to dial. I let out a resigned sigh before dialing, grating a curious look from Godric as he steps closer in order to listen.

"Prince Brigant's line," answers a scruff voice. I see Godric's brows subtly rise before he grants me an approving smile.

"This is the Northman," I stoically inform what I can only assume is one of the prince's underlings. "I'm calling to inform the prince we have uncovered evidence as to his missing kin's whereabouts," I gravely inform them, earning the slightest of gasps from the other line.

"Of course, I shall inform the prince presently," the disembodied voice answers eagerly just before the line goes dead.

"I'll certainly feel better knowing Sookie has the protection of the fey," Godric remarks before a small frown forms over his face. "Though, I do hope war can be avoided if we are to include Niall in the search for his missing kin," he adds somewhat hesitantly.

"We're certainly left walking a precariously thin line," I concede. "Though, if we are to be made to choose sides, I have no doubts the fey will be the ones claiming final victory," I reason, earning a light nod of agreement.

"True enough and I suppose it _would_ be in our best interest to remain in the prince's good graces," my Maker concedes with a resigned sigh. We're left sharing a small smile then, both feeling our charge's lifeforce stirring through the bond.

I race back to the bedroom, being momentarily joined by Godric who has once more procured a bag of blood for Sookie's feeding and the two of us proceed to make our way into the bedroom together, warranting a small smile from Sookie as she sits up upon the bed.

"Will I ever wake as early as the two of you?" she questions amusedly, accepting the proffered bag from Godric's extended arm.

"Of course, Lover," I answer her, dropping down to the bed beside her as she begins her feeding. "All in due time," I assure her, brushing back her golden hair before placing a tender kiss upon her forehead. I feel her lusts spiking between us once more, but push down my rising desires knowing there are more important things to see to this night.

"So, we're starting my training tonight?" she questions once she's drained the bag entirely to earn dual nods in return.

"Yes, dear one," Godric answers, taking the emptied bag from her. "We've got only mere nights before our meeting with the queen. Your training along with any further preparations for our upcoming ball shall be our only concern until then," my Maker enlightens her, earning an understanding nod.

SPOV

After slipping into a pair of black leggings and supportive sports bra, I pull my hair back into a tight ponytail whilst studying my reflection in the full length mirror set up against the wall in Pam's bedroom. I still look like me on the outside, but on the inside, I feel as though I'm becoming a wholly different person, and it has absolutely nothing to do with me being made vampire.

I meant every word I said to the guys last night. I'm no longer willing to play the victim in my own life. Between Bill's betrayal, my grandmother's well-meaning dishonesty and the counsel's harsh sentencing that resulted in the end of my mortal life, I've been pushed too far. It's time for me to fight back. I refuse to live out the rest of my undead life as a mere victim of circumstance.

And now I finally know who is truly to blame for my present circumstances. This vampire queen, this Sophie Anne person, is the one to blame for Bill coming into my life in the first place, apparently hoping to procure me, along with the rest of my fey kin for reasons still unknown and I meant it when I said I hoped to make her regret the first time she ever heard my name mentioned. She's unknowingly managed to awaken a side of me previously unknown even to myself and I won't rest until I see her pay justly for her many indiscretions.

"Little one?" Godric questions softly, his dark head poking through the door to earn an indulgent smile in return.

"Coming," I assure him, stepping closer to accept his proffered hand into my own. He proceeds to lead me down the hall before we come to a set of wide doors and a small smile comes to my face, glancing around what appears to be some kind of custom, home gym. "Are we boxing?" I question amusedly, pointing my thumb at the enclosed ring to warrant a small smirk in return.

"Perhaps eventually, little one," he answers, leaning down to press a soft kiss against my temple. It's then that I notice Eric standing stoically at the opposite end of the large room with what appears to be a weapon of some kind in hand.

"Lover," he greets, nodding his head to the two of us as we approach. I grant him a soft smile before he's extending his long arms to offer a long, weathered sword before me. I gulp audibly, tentatively reaching out to trail my fingers lightly over a weapon that has obviously seen its fair share of battle.

"For me?" I ask softly, glancing up to meet my Maker's softened gaze as he nods in the affirmative.

"This is the first sword handed down to me by my human father," he reveals, making my jaw drop open in surprise, realizing not only how old this blade must be, but how meaningful an offering this truly is. "It was then gifted to my Pamela and now, I grant it to you, my child," he informs me solemnly.

"Thank you, Eric," is all I can say in return, knowing the words aren't a nearly sufficient enough way for me to show my gratitude. Instead, I push my overwhelming emotions of appreciation and awe to him, eliciting a soft smile in return as he places the blade into my offered hands.

"May it serve you well in whatever battles may come your way, my child," he offers softly, leaning closer to place a tender kiss to the crown of my head. I can only nod lightly, unable to form the appropriate words in my mind as I study the deadly weapon closely.

"Do you know how to properly wield such a weapon, dear one?" Godric sounds softly at my ear, earning a headshake in return.

"I have absolutely no idea," I admit quite honestly, earning knowing smiles from the two of them. "I mean, hand me a shotgun and I'm good to go, but this," I remark, shaking my head in wonderment. Low chuckles sound from my vampires and I glance up to see the humor shining in Eric's cobalt eyes as he shakes his head at me.

"Sorry, just picturing your grandmother with, what was it, Bessie?" he questions amusedly, eliciting soft laughter from the three of us.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you two," I tease good humoredly. "But ol' Bessie has served our family quite well, thank you very much," I inform them, earning keen nods in return before Godric is pressed firmly against me. Instantly, my lusts for him are ignited and I have to take a deep breath, working to center myself once more as he helps me to situate the large blade into a proper hold and I'm finally left nodding to him as he proceeds to guide me through a couple test swings.

"It is best to think of your weapon as an extension of yourself, dear one," he offers at my ear, leaving me nodding my understanding as we continue to slice the razor sharp blade easily through the air together.

"How does it feel, Lover?" Eric questions from his place against the wall, his blue eyes focused intently upon the two of us.

"A bit strange," I admit, continuing to follow Godric's lead as he guides me through a couple experimental twirls of the gleaming blade. "But I think I can get the hang of it," I assure him.

"Good," he answers straightening from his reclined position against the wall before I see him reaching up to grasp a second sword from the weapon covered wall. I grant him a curious gaze, seeing him unsheathe a second sword and as he approaches the two of us, I can't seem to keep my panic from welling within me.

"Eric?" I question, stilling my movements as Godric brings our practice swings to an abrupt halt.

"Yes, Lover?" he questions, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips as he expertly twirls the gleaming blade through the air before us. "You know of a better way of learning to dual?" he questions teasingly.

"Well, no," I answer honestly, nibbling nervously upon my bottom lip. "But what if one of us gets hurt?" I question fearfully, before Eric steps closer to the two of us, a warm smile stretched over his face.

"I swear to you I would never cause you any harm, my child," he reassures me as I nod my acceptance of this.

"I know," I answer, knowing full well just how true his words are. "But what if I hurt you?" I question tentatively, earning smug grin in return.

"Do try, my child," he answers back, a challenging brow raised at me as a huge grin spreads over his face. My brows rise in surprise, momentarily shocked by his response before a matching grin comes to my own face. So, he wants to play? Perhaps it's about time I show my Maker what his child is truly made of.

"Bring it, Viking," I answer back, feeling Godric's mirth spike at my words before he's adjusting his stance against me, preparing us for the upcoming match.

"That's it, dear one," Godric breathes against my ear. "Do not hold back," he instructs, wrapping his hands around my own a bit more tightly as I nod my understanding. My steely resolve sets in place, meeting the unwavering gaze of my Maker and with an assured swing of my sword, the impending dual begins.

Eric blocks my swing easily, smirking as he grants me an approving nod before his own sword is slicing through the air leaving Godric and I blocking the deadly blow. If my heart were still able to beat, I'm sure it would be positively racing with adrenaline as the three of us proceed with our mock battle, landing blow after clashing blow upon one another's swords.

"Good," Eric commends after a time, stepping away as his sword falls harmlessly to his side. "Now without the aide," he instructs at Godric who pulls away to leave me facing off against the ancient warrior alone. I send a wary gaze to Godric who only grants me a reassuring nod, a soft smile upon his youthful face.

I raise the heavy sword once more, adjusting to the new feel of the weight by taking a few experimental swings and am surprised to find the movements are already starting to feel a bit familiar before I nod my readiness to the Viking. He grants me an approving nod, raising his own weapon before the two of us are slowly circling one another, the tension slowly building for the upcoming match.

Eric is the first to take a swing and I automatically move to block his attack, earning a small smirk from him before the battle begins. Steady swings and artful blocks are exchanged between us and I'm actually quite shocked by how quickly I seem to be developing my newly acquired skill before Eric picks up his attack, his swings suddenly coming almost too fast for the eye to see.

"Shit," I grit out as his sword comes to an abrupt halt just before my face as I was unable to block it in time. "You're moving too fast," I inform him, my voice coming out much whinier than intended as he gravely shakes his head.

"Your enemies will move even faster, my child," he informs me, drawing his weapon away. I let out a defeated sigh, knowing he's only too right before we're facing off once more, my grim determination setting in place. We begin once more and I'm hardly able to keep up with him, only able to block his swift attacks, unable to take a swing of my own.

"You're holding back, my child," Eric informs me, earning a scowl in return. "You've tremendous speed and strength, you need only use it," he remarks, eliciting a low growl from me.

"I'm trying, dammit!" I cry out, still blocking his relentless blows as my anger is steadily building within me.

"Try harder!" he yells back, inciting my rage. An incensed cry escapes my throat as I throw myself entirely into the fight, no longer worried about accidently hurting the man before me, hell, at this point, I'm actually _trying_ to hurt him, hoping to at least succeed in wiping that smug grin from his face.

"Ugh!" I groan out, finding myself pressed against the wall, Eric's sword only mere millimeters from my exposed throat.

"Come on, Lover, don't quit on me now," he goads, earning a low growl from me as I push back against him, proceeding to swing my sword at speeds to match his own. I see his brows rise in momentary shock before he's grinning widely, meeting each of my furious blows with one of his own.

"Fuck," he grits out, momentarily losing his footing. But it's all the opening I need as I soon have my own sword placed at the flesh of his pale, vulnerable throat. Slow clapping sounds out then and the three of us turn our heads in unison to see a familiar, smiling face.

"Well done, Granddaughter mine, well done indeed," Niall congratulates, to bring a triumphant grin to my face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

SPOV

"Grandfather," I greet, sending him a wide grin, ecstatic to see him return the sentiment. "I didn't know you'd be stopping by," I add, earning side glances from my vampires.

"A message was left for me," he states, drawing nearer, his gaze casting curiously over the immense wall of weaponry. "It would seem you've discovered who is responsible for your cousin's abductions?" he questions earning a tentative nod from me as a small frown comes to my face.

"That is correct, your Majesty," Eric answers, bowing his head respectfully. "If you would care to follow us, there is much to discuss," he suggest, earning a firm nod from my fey kin before the four of us are trailing from the gym together.

"I must say, Granddaughter, your fighting capacities are quite impressive," Niall commends softly, earning a brilliant smile in return. "I'm certainly glad to see your Maker taking the time to teach you to defend yourself aptly," he remarks, casting a speculative gaze to Eric as we follow both he and Godric into what appears to be a rather lush, masculine office.

"Thank you, Grandfather," I answer softly, unable to wipe the smile from my face as the four of us take our seats, me between my vampires on a leather sofa with my fey grandfather perched upon the plush chair across from us.

"Now tell me, who is the one to blame for my missing grandchildren?" Niall asks gravely, all previous warmth having vanished from his tone.

"We have reason to believe Sophie Anne Leclerq, the vampire Queen of Louisiana, is the one behind the abductions," Godric reveals, earning a deep scowl from my grandfather.

"And you have proof of this?" he questions, earning matching tentative gazes from the three of us.

"No," Eric answers hesitantly, earning a defeated sigh from my kin. "So far it is but speculation, your Majesty, but we will soon find proof, this I can assure you."

"I'm afraid my hands are rather tied until you do," sighs the Prince dejectedly. "I will not risk inciting a war with no form of tangible evidence," he reveals, earning waves of relief from both my vampires as they nod their approval of his assessment.

"Of course, your Majesty, we too would wish to avoid war by any means necessary," Godric concedes, earning a firm nod in return.

"So you have reason to believe my grandchildren are being held in the palace of the queen?" he questions, earning dual nods from my vampires. "And I assume you can succeed in gaining entry into the fortress?" he adds, once more earning firm bobs of affirmation.

"Yes, your Majesty," Eric answers, earning a thoughtful gaze from my grandfather before his hand slips beneath his robes, reappearing once more with what appears to be a jewel of some sort.

"Granddaughter mine," he says softly, extending his palm towards me before I'm rising from the couch to draw nearer, dropping reverently to my knees before him. "Take this, my child," he beseeches, placing the surprisingly warm gem into my outstretched palm. "Once you've found your cousins, you can use this gem to call me directly to your side," he explains, leaving my brows shooting up in surprise as my vampires' mirroring shock floods the bonds between us.

"You'll come to our aide?" I question softly, earning a firm nod in return.

"While I'm determined to avoid war at all costs, the queen's life shall be forfeit should she be found guilty of these heinous crimes," he gravely informs me, earning a nod of understanding from all three of us as I absently trail my thumb over the gleaming jewel.

"How do I use it?" I question, lifting the clear, shining gem before my face to study it curiously.

"You need only hold it whilst calling me to you, silent or aloud, it makes no difference," he explains, earning an absent nod from me before I glance up to meet his softened gaze.

"Thank you, Grandfather," I answer softly, not knowing how to adequately convey my gratitude.

"Of course," he answers with a small nod before he's rising to his feet once more, glancing over the three of us rather curiously as I stand once more to join my vampires, feeling them each take one of my hands firmly into their own. He finally shakes his head, having come to some mental conclusion that I can only guess at. "Ah, yes," he says then, reaching back into his robes before producing a glowing vial before us.

"What's this?" I question curiously, seeing Eric reach out to accept his offering.

"I was led to believe that as a rather young vampire, the fey's natural scents are a bit… _overwhelming_ for you," he explains, earning a deep blush from me as I recall the last time I encountered such a scent and the subsequent lusts to follow.

"Thank you," I say softly, suddenly unable to meet his gaze as I feel my vampire's mirth rising between us.

"Just one drop upon your tongue should provide adequate protection, the effects of which should last an entire day's time," he explains, earning a light nod from me as I reach over to accept the vial from Eric. I knowingly spill but a drop unto my tongue, earning a knowing wink from Niall before a loud ' _pop_ ' signals his abrupt departure.

"Well, that certainly went much better than I had hoped," Godric muses as Eric and I nod our earnest agreement.

"At least he seems intent on avoiding another war," Eric chimes in, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but I'd certainly hate to be Sophie Anne right about now," I muse, earning wide grins from my vampires.

"As would I, Lover, knowing just how deadly you are with that sword of yours," Eric commends, earning an amused smirk in response.

"Oh, please," I return, rolling my eyes. "I got lucky and you know it, Viking," I insist, earning only a gallant shrug in response.

"Luck or no, your dueling skills are quite impressive, little one," Godric insists, sending me an indulgent smile. "I could but count on one hand the number of duels I've actually witnessed my child lose," he informs me as I look to Eric in surprise.

EPOV

"Wow," Sookie whispers in wonderment before a beaming grin is lighting up her face, her pride welling between us.

"Yes, Lover, this is certainly something to take pride in," I assure her, drawing her closer to press a light kiss upon her forehead. "But I don't want you getting cocky," I warn teasingly, earning a snort of amusement from her. "I want you training each night until the ball," I insist, earning a firm nod in return.

"I will, I promise," she concedes, sending a wave of relief through me as I wrap my arms around her tightly, silently promising to see her ready for this upcoming battle. Her small arms wrap around me tightly before I feel her lusts spiking between us. "Lover?" I question, looking down to see her sapphire eyes darkened in desire.

"Could it be the potion was inadequate?" Godric questions hesitantly, granting Sookie an anxious gaze.

"The potion's working just fine," Sookie purrs, her hands snaking beneath my shirt to gently caress over the flesh of my chest. "This is just pure, unadulterated lust we're left dealing with this time around," she insists, earning smirks from both Godric and myself.

"Hmm, I think I know just the cure for a situation such as this, Lover," I breathe against her ear, my hands roving eagerly over her curvaceous form. She's left gasping in surprise as my hands find purchase upon that spectacular ass of hers before I'm abruptly lifting her into my arms.

"Tell us how you want us, dear one," Godric breathes against her throat, pressing himself firmly against her back as his descended fangs drag lightly over her exposed flesh to bring a yearnful moan from her. I watch her cast her half lidded gaze over the room before a devious grin pulls at her plush lips.

"Desk," she purrs lowly, eliciting matching grins from Godric and I before we're crossing the room. I set my eager lover upon the shining surface of the sturdy, oak desk and my anticipation is already welling within me as she grants us a saucy wink before reaching up to take hold of her miniscule top.

"Dearest Odin," I groan lowly, seeing her peel away the light material to leave her fucking incredible breasts on full display. Fucking hell, what this woman does to me.

"Well?" she questions amusedly, leaving the two of us shaking off our combined reverie before we're eagerly stripping away our own clothing, soon leaving us wholly bared to one another. Sookie's heated gaze rakes appreciatively over the two of us before she's curling her finger, bidding us closer.

"Lover," I groan out lowly, the heavenly scent of her arousal permeating the air around us to bring a low, desired growl from me. I step up to the desk taking her luscious thighs firmly in grasp before splaying them wide before me. I smirk, hearing her light gasp of surprise before she's sending me a devious smirk of her own. I then shoot her a wolfish grin, abruptly pulling her to the edge of the desk to slam her gracious hips against my own.

"Oh, shit," she whispers, her voice laced with need as she looks up to meet my sweltering gaze. My Maker reaches forward from his opposing position behind the large desk then, taking firm hold of her golden tresses before stretching out her slender throat. He proceeds to trail his wet tongue over the long line of exposed flesh to elicit a low purr from her.

Godric rolls his gaze up to meet my own, a wicked grin stretching over his youthful features before he grants me a light nod. My grin matches his own as we work to settle our lover's eager body between us, her hips pressed firmly against my own at one end of the smooth wooden expanse as her neck bows gracefully over the other afore my Maker.

"Is this agreeable, dear one?" Godric asks lowly, propping up her head to catch her hungry gaze.

"Yes," she concedes, her voice coming out an enthusiastic hiss as she reaches out to grip firmly unto his pale hips, drawing him closer. He's left groaning as she drags her pink tongue along his hardened arousal and my own erection kicks at the sight, leaving me having to shake off my reverie once more. Damn.

I work to align myself with Sookie's glistening sex and am left hissing as I sink my crown into her taut, wetted entrance. I proceed to delve deeper and am left gasping as she thrusts her hips against me, succeeding in abruptly sheathing me entirely within her. The subsequent, soft keening sounding from her, along with the waves of crushing need welling up from the bond we share tells me exactly what it is she wants, what she _needs_ and I most willingly oblige, snapping my hips forward to elicit a muffled moan from her.

"Fuck, Lover," I grit out, holding tightly unto her gracious hips as I work to meet her demanding need, slamming my hips against her own with a fervent urgency to equal her own. Godric's left panting before me, the rhythm of his own hips nearly matching my own as his fists slam into the desk hard enough to leave deep indents upon the resilient wood.

"Gods," he grits out, lifting his gaze to meet my own as our shared lover brings us both ever closer to the proverbial edge. He reaches up to grasp the nape of my neck, leaving me leaning over Sookie's undulating form as his mouth crashes against my own. A light hiss is torn from my throat as he harshly sucks upon my bottom lip, his sharpened fangs piercing flesh, succeeding in bloodying our impassioned kiss to leave my head positively swimming.

I quickly lose myself entirely in the moment, letting myself be fully engulfed by the overwhelming sensations wracking through my every nerve ending provided by Godric's hungry, bloody kiss, along with the enduring, demanding thrusts of Sookie's curvaceous hips slamming against my own. Fuck, in this perfect moment, I could meet my true end quite happily.

"Ugh, fuck," Godric grits out against my bruised and bloodied lips, his hand harshly fisting the hair at the nape of my neck as he's left shuddering with his intense release. I grant him a knowing smirk before pulling Sookie upright against my chest. At speeds faster than the human eye could see, I suddenly have Sookie pinned against the wall of my office, our continuing thrusts proceeding at a maddening pace.

"Eric!" she's left crying out, her blunt nails biting into my shoulders as we work one another ever closer to our imminent release. Her sharpened fangs biting roughly into my throat is all it takes to finally send me over the edge, leaving me shuddering against her as I spill my cool seed deep within her. My mirroring bite, piercing just below her ear sends her following me over the subsequent brink before I'm slipping to my knees, my wobbling knees no longer capable of holding the two of us upright as we're left wrapped up in one another, both of us lightly trembling as we float back down from pleasure's lofty peaks.

I feel Godric drape himself over me and meet his contented smile with one of my own as his arms wrap around me to leave the three of us drowning in the collective bliss of our shared bonds.

"Holy shit," Sookie finally sounds softly, breaking the contented peace of the moment. "So that's what vampire sex is like?" she questions, earning low chuckles from Godric and myself.

"That and so much more, Lover," I answer lowly, watching a glowing smile stretch across her face.

"Well, I could certainly get used to that," she remarks amusedly, shifting her position to leave me cradling her against my chest before both my Maker and myself are both running our hands absently over our shared lover's exposed flesh. "I never knew it could be like this," she says softly, a wave of contradicting emotions welling between us.

"What is it you speak of, little one?" Godric questions softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss upon her forehead. She raises her starry-eyed, sapphire gaze as a soft smile pulls at her plush lips.

"Love," she answers simply, bringing matching smiles from Godric and myself. No further words are needed as we proceed to pull her into our combined embrace, flooding our shared bonds with the extent of our shared affections.

Love. I don't know why it took hearing my child mention the word aloud to finally realize the developing feelings I've held for her for some time now, but I know she is right; I do love her, just as I love Godric and as I loved my dear Pamela and with this realization, I find myself silently vowing to see her through this upcoming trial. No harm will come to her, my child, the woman I love.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

EPOV

"Again!" Thalia calls out, taking stance before my child yet again, her massive broad sword at the ready. Godric and I look on together, both carefully studying Sookie's every movement and I have to admit, I'm quite impressed with the improvements I've seen in her over these last few nights. She has readily soaked up all the knowledge we have collectively provided, diligently working to develop her skills and I have no doubts she'll be more than ready for the upcoming ball.

"Most impressive," Thalia's left commending as Sookie successfully pins her against the far wall, a magnanimous smile stretched over her face.

"You're an impressive teacher," Sookie answers back, earning the lightest of smiles from the diminutive warrior as she nods her gratitude.

"Thank you, Thalia, that's enough for tonight," I inform her then, earning a firm nod of recognition. "The travel coffins are at the ready. Our plane leaves tomorrow afternoon," I remind her, watching as she smoothly sheaths her impressive weapon once more.

"I shall be back before dawn," she answers, granting Sookie a light nod before vamping from the house.

"Well?" Sookie questions, sheathing her own sword with practiced grace. "How'd I do? You think I'll be ready?" she asks anxiously, earning firm nods from the both of us.

"More than ready, dear one," Godric commends, earning a wave of affection from my child as she steps before us once more, looking up to meet my approving gaze.

"I'm most pleased with your progress, my child," I assure her, seeing her chest swell with pride before I'm leaning down to press a soft kiss upon her forehead, feeling her exuberance flooding the bonds between us. "There is but one last preparation left to be seen to before our departure," I tell her, earning a questioning brow in return.

"We don't have a whole lot of time left for preparations, Eric," she returns somewhat hesitantly as Godric and I share a knowing smile.

"Ah, but this is most important, little one," Godric chimes in, our dual mirth rising through the bonds to leave Sookie smirking at the two of us. She looks to us with an expectant look and I grant her a warm smile, reaching out to tuck a lock of golden hair behind her ear.

"Come, my child," I beseech of her, granting an indulgent smile. "We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," I tease lightly, seeing her sapphire eyes alight with interest.

"I do enjoy surprises," she admits before glancing down to her work out clothes. "Though, I suppose I should probably change first," she surmises, earning nods of agreement from the both of us before she's skipping off to her room, her excitement swirling through the bond.

"I do so hope she enjoys this," Godric remarks softly, his affectionate gaze following our Sookie.

"She certainly deserves a night free of stress and worry," I return wholeheartedly, looking forward to a relaxing evening with my child and Maker before we're made to confront our adversaries. Godric and I head upstairs together, speaking low about plans for the evening before we're once more joined by my child.

"Lover," I greet an appreciative smile forming over my face, seeing her dressed in her own clothes for once, no constraining leathers, no minimal workout clothes, just a simple, sweet sundress that somehow manages to outwardly exude her inner beauty.

"This okay?" she questions, twirling for the two of us to elicit waves of endearing affection.

"Of course, dear one," Godric answers, reaching out to take her hand into his own before gently brushing his lips over her knuckles. I proceed to take her second hand into my own before leading her towards the garage.

"No flying tonight?" Sookie questions amusedly, earning small smiles from the two of us.

"No, Lover, though we could put the top down if this would please you," I suggest, bringing an amused smirk to her face.

"We'll see," she answers back good naturedly, slipping into the passenger seat with Godric before I make my way behind the wheel. "So you're really not gonna tell me where we're going?" she questions, her amusement spiking between us as Godric and I share an amused look between one another.

"We told you, little one, we've last minute preparations to see to this night," Godric answers back slyly, tucking her tightly against his chest even as she shakes her head at the two of us, willingly indulging us. I drive through the backstreets of Shreveport, careening my sleek car through traffic expertly before noting our destination ahead. I ease the corvette into an open space, earning a curious gaze from my child once she recognizes our whereabouts.

"Really?" is all she remarks, granting the two of us a genial smirk before she's exiting the car with us, taking each of our hands into her own to allow us to lead her inside. Her stunning sapphire eyes are alight with exhilaration and Godric grants me an approving smile as we proceed to lead her through the aisles. "They're all so beautiful," she remarks softly, reaching out to run her hand over the lush fabrics.

"You didn't really think we'd take you to a royal ball without first ensuring you were properly attired, did you, Lover?" I question teasingly, feeling a wave of gratitude flowing from her as she grants me a soft smile. I then feel her anxiety spiking and send her a concerned look just as a soft sigh leaves her.

"These are all so expensive," she whispers, her golden head shaking lightly. "I really don't need something so extravagant," she insists, even as I feel her disappointment welling between us.

"Dear one," Godric returns softly, turning her to face him, bright emerald orbs meeting shining sapphire. "Grant us this small favor," he beseeches, pressing a light kiss upon her plush lips. "For your happiness is our own," he enlightens her, earning a warm smile in return.

"Alright," she answers back softly, a coy smile pulling up the corner of her lips to bring a grateful smile to my face. "You two are gonna help me though, right? I mean, I have no idea what appropriate ball attire even consists of," she divulges, earning low chuckling from the two of us.

"Most certainly, Lover," I answer lowly, trailing my finger over the exposed flesh of her arm to elicit a light shiver from her. "I'm quite looking forward to you modeling the many options for us and am of course more than willing to lend my aide during the changing process if you should need it," I assure her, feeling her lust spike between us as she grants a cautious gaze towards the rather bored vampiress sitting behind the sales counter.

"Eric," she hisses lightly, shaking her head at me only to be met with an unabashed grin in return.

"So shy, Lover," I tease, leaning down to nip her earlobe. "How very un-vampire of you," I add lowly seeing a sly grin stretch over her face.

SPOV

"Un-vampire? Me?" I return lowly. "This sounds like a challenge," I ascertain, earning matching grins from the two of them.

"You did request of us to teach you what it means to be vampire, little one," Godric chimes in, a devious smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. As sweet and tranquil as he always is, I sometimes allow myself to forget he's just as much a red blooded male as his golden haired child.

"I suppose I did," I concede, drawing closer to press a light kiss upon his lips. "So tell me, was there perhaps one you had in mind?" I question, sweeping my hand over the heavy fabrics to earn dual hungry gazes just before my vampires are moving at top speed, each gathering an assortment of gowns and dresses into their arms. I barely manage to stifle my laughter, shaking my head at their apparent eagerness and am soon leading the two of them towards the line of changing stalls.

"On top, Lover," Eric suggests, lowering his heaping pile down before me. I take hold of the emerald dyed satin, sending him a small wink before slipping into the dressing room. I can feel their mirroring disappointment and am once more left stifling my laughter as I slide off my simple, cotton dress before slipping the elegant gown over my head.

A small frown forms then, looking to the mirrored walls to see the intricate lacing required in order to secure the sophisticated garment. Perhaps Eric wasn't joking when he'd suggested I may need some help, though, I do have to wonder if he didn't pick this particular dress with just that thought in mind. I finally let out a small sigh before poking my head out from the small room.

"Yes, dear one?" Godric questions lowly, a knowing smile playing upon his lips.

"Apparently I really could use some help in here," I admit, earning wide grins from the two of them. "Oh!" I cry out in surprise, abruptly finding myself squeezed into the tiny room with a mound of dresses along with two lustful vampires. "Guys, I really don't know how you expect me to dress when I can barely move," I remark, lifting a challenging brow at them.

"An easy enough dilemma to remedy, Lover," Eric answers before in a swift movement of color, the stall is devoid of dresses to leave just the three of us standing, facing one another. I just roll my eyes, an amused smirk upon my lips before turning to allow them access to the dress' elaborate lacing system.

I look on in the mirror, watching the two of them working expertly together with the many strings and laces and am left utterly dumbfounded when in no time at all, the dress is securely in place. I meet smug gazes in the reflective glass and have to pull my chin up off the floor before turning in the tight space in order to inspect the garment.

"Damn, you two are good," I remark, noting their beaming smiles as I run my hands over the smooth, silky material.

"If you think that was impressive, dear one, just wait and see just how quickly we're able to reverse the process," Godric answers lowly, bringing a snort of amusement from me, not doubting for a moment their ability to do just that.

"Well? What do you think of this one then? Is it worthy of our royal companions?" I question, earning speculative gazes in return.

"You, as always, look positively stunning, Lover, though, I do believe as far as gowns are concerned, we could do better," Eric answers back, reaching forward to take hold of the dress' lacings, a thoughtful frown forming over his face.

"Eep!" I'm left shrieking in surprise, finding myself nearly naked in mere seconds. Low chuckles sound from both Eric and Godric as they casually fold the dress between them before Eric carefully slips from the stall in order to fetch a different gown. "Guess you weren't kidding about the whole disrobing thing," I remark to Godric, meeting his hungry grin as he steps closer.

"I would never kid about such a thing, dear one," he leans down to breathe against my ear, eliciting a wave of lust from me before we're once more joined by our third. Eric casts us a devious grin before holding up what looks more like a scrap of lace than an actual dress.

"Nope. No fucking way," I inform him, bringing a rather adorable pout to his face.

"We're intent on portraying a strong, assertive front before our adversaries, Lover," Eric reasons, holding the light material against me. "And even you must admit, this garment screams confidence, does it not?" I lift a brow at him, feeling through the bond that he's utterly sincere about his reasoning before accepting the scrap of lace with a soft sigh.

"Confidence, yeah, that's the first word to come to mind," I grumble, wiggling my way into the skin tight material. A small frown forms, gazing at my reflection and I let out a defeated sigh realizing undergarments of any kind are an apparent no-go with this particular gown before I'm expertly slipping my bra and panties from beneath the fitted material.

I'm left frowning at the reflection of the three of us together, suddenly feeling completely out of place between these two, perfect specimens and it's not just our outward appearances I'm talking about either. I find myself suddenly panicking; questioning literally everything as my rising insecurity quickly spreads to include much more than just my outward appearance. Am I truly capable of standing up to our enemies, of actually putting my fighting skills to the ultimate test? Just how am I supposed to depict a composed, confident persona when I suddenly feel so completely out of my league?

"Lover," Eric sounds softly behind me, concern shining in his striking cobalt eyes.

"I don't know," I answer back hesitantly, my hands automatically lifting to cover my scarcely concealed nudity, suddenly feeling utterly exposed before them, in much more than just a physical sense. Dual frowns meet my rather doubtful expression before my vampires are stepping closer, each placing a hand upon my shoulder before they're gently placing my arms back to my sides.

"You're stunning and so very resilient, dear one, on both the inside and out, surely you must see this," Godric insists softly, bringing a defeated sigh from me.

"No, you're the beautiful ones, the strong ones," I answer back, granting them each a weak smile. "I'm just a simple, backwoods country girl. I'm nothing special," I add softly, feeling utterly defeated.

"No," Eric answers firmly, his anger suddenly welling between us to make my brows shoot up in surprise. "I'll not condone you speaking this way about yourself, my child," he insists, turning my face to meet his steely gaze as it burrows deep into my own. "From the very first night we met, I was intrigued by you, by your unparalleled determination, by that fiery warrior's spirit held within you and that was before I ever saw you wield a sword," he adds with a warm smile, gently brushing back my hair. "Do not doubt yourself now, in any way, for any weakness among us can and _will_ be manipulated by our enemies, do you understand?"

"But what if I fail?" I whisper back fearfully. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"But you _are_ strong, Lover," he insists gently, leaning down to press his forehead against my own. "The only thing that could possibly hold you back now is _you_ ," he whispers as I feel him pushing the extent of his pride, his affections and his unyielding determination to me through our shared bond.

"Alright," I whisper back, basking in the gentle hum of our shared bonds as I feel Godric mold himself against me, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist as he sends me his own devotions and shares his unwavering fortitude with me.

"Feeling better, dear one?" he questions softly, pressing a soft kiss to my throat to earn an appreciative smile in return.

"Much," I answer back earnestly, glancing back up to our shared reflection once more. I may have once been a simple, backwoods waitress, but that woman is gone now. In her place, stands a new woman, a fighter who shares the love of these two remarkable men and so long as the three of us are together, I can rest assured that nothing and no one could ever defeat us.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

GPOV

Eric and I sit, side by side, staring out over the bright lights of New Orleans, the mood of the plane utterly somber as we're both lost in our private thoughts over the upcoming ball. Thalia sits across from us, her normal scowl over her face, but even she seems to be having difficulty hiding her own unease, her fingers anxious jittering over the hilt of her sword the only outward giveaway of her inner struggle.

Panic suddenly floods the bonds between us and Eric and I rise together, rushing to Sookie's travel coffin before flinging open the pink lid. Her eyes are wide and she gulps audibly before we're both granting her comforting caresses, working together to soothe her fears.

"Oh, holy shit, that was scary," she sighs out, before sitting up, still looking mildly shaken.

"A necessary, yet rather unfortunate element of vampire travel, dear one," I remark, offering her my arm to help her from her confining quarters. Her hunger spikes between us and I glance over to see Eric already has a blood bag at the ready for his child's feeding.

"Thanks, Eric," she says, graciously accepting the crimson bag from her Maker. She grants Thalia a friendly smile, dropping down beside her guard before her dainty fangs pierce the bag and her subsequent feeding begins.

"I've a gift for you once we land, young one," Thalia enlightens Sookie, the smallest of smiles playing over her lips as Sookie's brows rise in surprise.

"For me?" Sookie questions, brushing the remnants of her meal from her face as she receives a firm nod from her guard. "Wow, thanks, Thalia," she answers with a beaming smile, making the tiny warrior shake her head at her charge. "So, are we going straight to the palace?" Sookie then questions hesitantly, her anxiety spiking between us.

"We have a stop to make along the way," Eric enlightens her. "An old friend of ours lives not too far from the palace and we'll be going over last minute plans with him before readying ourselves for tonight's ball." The pilot comes over the intercom then, enlightening us to our imminent landing and I'm left smiling indulgently as Sookie is suddenly curled up upon my lap, her fear spiking once more.

"You are not afraid of flying are you, dear one?" I question teasingly, earning a small scowl in return, even as she clutches onto me tightly. "You seemed to rather enjoy our moonlit flights over the bayou."

"That's different," she hisses, earning low chuckling from Eric and I along with the slightest of smiles from Thalia.

Once we're firmly on the ground once more, Sookie's hold finally loosens upon me before she's rising to her feet and working to compose herself once more. Eric grants me a small smirk before we're exiting the plane together, seeing our luggage being transferred to our waiting rental car. Sookie takes both our hands into her own, looking around curiously as her guard follows closely behind, ever diligent in her watch.

We decline the offer of a driver, Eric deciding to take the wheel instead while our luggage is tightly packed into the trunk of the sleek town car. The three of us are left filing into the backseat together, Sookie tucked snuggly between Thalia and myself, before we're speeding off into the night.

"Wow," Sookie whispers, leaning across my lap to look out over the gleaming lights of the French Quarter.

"It is quite beautiful, is it not?" I question, seeing her head bob lightly as her sapphire eyes twinkle in delight. "Perhaps we could visit again soon, when circumstances are not quite so dire," I suggest softly, earning a weak smile in return. I instantly wish I could take back my words, feeling Sookie's anxiety spike between us and am left sighing softly as I pull her into my embrace, sending her waves of affection until her smile turns genuine once more.

"Thanks," she whispers softly, earning a light kiss upon her forehead as the car is slowing. We look out together, glancing up to the towering brownstone. Eric exits the car then, proceeding to step closer and open the door for us. I step out before turning back to help our Sookie from the car and watch Thalia gracefully exit the car, her dark eyes instantly on alert as we make our way towards the front door.

"Northman, Gual," Rasul greets warmly, opening the door before us. "And Thalia, a pleasure as always," he adds, earning a dismissive scowl from the vampiress. His gaze lowers to Sookie then, a wide grin stretching over his face. "And who is this enchanting creature?" he asks, earning an amused smirk from Sookie.

"Sookie Stackhouse, child of Eric Northman," she answers proudly, granting a fond smile to her Maker. Rasul's brows rise subtly in surprise at her confession before he's schooling his features once more.

"Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Stackhouse," he assures her, stepping back to grant us access into his home. "Please, make yourselves at home." The three of us step inside together, Sookie's curiosity burning between us as we venture through the stately home.

"Lover, we don't have long before we shall need to leave for the palace," Eric directs at his child. "Perhaps you could allow Thalia to help you ready yourself while Godric and I have a word with Rasul?" he suggests, earning an agreeing nod from her before the two women follow Rasul's directions to an available bedroom.

Rasul's dark eyes follow their exit before he's turning back to us with a small smirk.

"You certainly have a type, Northman," he lightly teases, earning a matching smirk from my child as he shakes his head at our old friend.

"So it would seem," Eric answers back smoothly before we're following towards the back of the house.

"These are up to date blue prints of the palace," Rasul divulges, spreading crisp parchment out before us. "I've taken the liberty of marking out where all the guards will be posted this evening. I've yet to find any evidence of the abducted fey you told me about, but Sophie Anne has had Sigebert and Wybert standing constant guard here," he says, pointing to an area towards the back of the palace. Eric grants me a knowing look at his words.

"So, it would seem the queen's children, at least, are aware of her plans," I reason, earning a dark nod from Rasul.

"I believe so," he answers. "The palace gates open at eight o'clock sharp this evening and the queen has plans in place for a banquet before the actual ball begins," he explains, a small frown forming over his face. "At midnight, she has demanded we put the palace on lockdown, allowing no visitors out and no outside sources in," he reveals, leaving my child and I exchanging a wary gaze.

"So whatever it is she has planned, it won't happen until midnight," Eric surmises thoughtfully. "I suppose this leaves us only four hours to produce solid evidence of the fey abductions," he reasons, earning an agreeing nod from me.

SPOV

Thalia helps me carry our bags into the lushly decorated bedroom and I begin rifling through the garments to find my ball gown. I have to smirk, pulling out the risqué, lace number, recalling the previous night's changing room adventure. I then let out a small sigh, working to center myself as Eric and Godric's words float to the forefront of my mind. I am _strong_. I am _confident_. I _can_ do this.

"This is your gown?" Thalia questions softly, breaking me from my thoughts as I nod to her. Her head tilts curiously as I hold it up before us. "I suppose it will have to do," she remarks, earning a questioning brow from me.

"Well I should hope so. It's the only gown I packed," I tease, seeing a ghost of a smile play over her lips. She turns then, walking to the bags of luggage before turning back with a short sword splayed across her dainty hands. "You planning on downsizing?" I question teasingly, receiving a grim headshake in return.

"It is not for me, young warrior," she enlightens me, causing my brows to shoot to my hairline.

"But I have a sword," I argue, earning a raised brow in return.

"Trust me," she replies simply as I realize she likely knows what she's doing, much moreso than myself anyhow. She steps closer then, looking to my gown expectantly. I let out a small sigh, realizing she's waiting for me to change and am left having to remind myself that vampires don't share the same level of modesty as humans as I slip out of my travel clothes, soon leaving me standing wholly bared before my guard.

"Um, Thalia?" I question, feeling her fingers caressing along the bared flesh of my back. I glance back to see a speculative visage fall over her face before she's nodding lightly, apparently coming to some mental assessment. "Oh," I say in recognition, finally understanding her motives as she begins strapping a lightweight harness over my shoulders.

"Good?" she questions as I practice moving my arms in various positions, testing out my flexibility with the lightweight spine sheath.

"Yeah, I think we're good," I concede, earning a firm nod from her before she motions for me to continue dressing once more. She's left having to help me lower the material over my head, the two of us careful not to snag the light fabric upon the short sword trailing down my spine. "Well?" I question, turning before her to see her eyeing me closely, apparently looking for any sign of my hidden weapon.

"We shall keep your hair down," she surmises thoughtfully, her head tilted in thought. "But this should do," she informs me, earning a nod of understanding.

"Thank you, Thalia," I tell her then, seeing her brows lift subtly at my words. "For the sword," I expand before a small smile forms over my face. "And for your friendship as well," I add, seeing her roll her eyes in response, even as she seems to be fighting back a smile of her own.

"Human sentiments," she answers back sardonically, bringing soft laughter from me as her dark head shakes in faux disapproval. We trail together to the adjoining bath then and I continue to ready myself for the upcoming ball with Thalia looking on in mild amusement. Soon enough, my makeup is applied and Thalia works with me, fashioning my hair in a way that will hide my weapon before I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

"Lover?" I hear Eric question behind us before I turn to meet his approving gaze.

"Oh, hey, I think I'm just about ready," I tell him, my gaze scanning his slick tux appreciatively. "Nice tux," I add with a wink, earning a small smirk from my Maker before Godric steps up beside him, his own tuxedo just as sharp as his child's. Damn, the sight of the two of them on a normal night is always enough to set my engines running, but tonight? I'm left practically drooling.

"Perhaps you could use another bag of blood, dear one?" Godric questions knowingly, an audible gulp escaping me as I nod my agreement. The two of them chuckle lowly and I only wish we didn't have this damned ball to worry about as there are a lot more desirable things I'd like to be doing with my vampires right about now.

In an instant, Eric is placing a warmed blood bag in my hand and I glance over to see Thalia's smirk as I'm left eagerly draining it's crimson contents, hoping the extra feeding will bring my rising lusts under control.

"Thanks," I tell them, turning to toss the emptied bag into the trash, feeling at least somewhat better. At least I feel like I can handle being beside the two of them without throttling them now, that's something. I turn back, my brow pinching in question as I note the small box held within Godric's pale hands.

"You're stunning, dear one, but I do believe something is missing," Godric remarks as my vampires send me dual, endearing smiles.

"More weapons?" I question teasingly, feeling their mixed confusion at my remark. I turn then, drawing my hair aside to reveal the hilt of the sword Thalia so kindly provided for the night.

"Very clever," Eric muses aloud, sending Thalia an appreciative grin. "I assume we have you to thank for this, Thalia?" he questions, earning a dismissive shrug from my guard as he nods his approval before turning back to me. "But to answer your question, no, Lover, we had not planned on adding to your growing arsenal, at least not tonight," Eric answers with a sly grin before he's reaching over to pry open the lid of the small box.

"Oh," I whisper in awe, stepping closer to examine the box's gleaming contents. "Is that?" I question, earning dual nods before my Maker raises the glistening necklace into the air before me.

"Yes, dear one, 'tis the jewel gifted to you by your grandfather," Godric confirms as Eric crosses the small room, stepping behind me before latching the trinket in place around my neck. He proceeds to turn me towards the mirror and I'm left fighting back grateful tears as I take in my reflection.

"You like it, Lover?" Eric questions softly as I reach up to trail my fingers over the gleaming gem that's now encased in an intricate, gold setting.

"I love it," I reassure them, my heart welling with overwhelming love and gratitude.

"We had best be heading to the palace now," Godric sounds softly, stepping to my opposite side, his startling emerald gaze catching my own in the reflective glass. "Are you ready, dear one?" he questions. I take firm hold of both his and Eric's hands, squeezing them both and closing my eyes as I surrender fully to the buzzing hum of the shared bonds between us. I draw from them both, from their courage, their strength, their pride and their love as I simultaneously let go of any lingering doubts.

"I'm ready," I finally tell them, standing up a bit straighter between them as I feel their mirroring pride washing over me. I grant the three ancient warriors a reassuring smile, knowing we will come out of this night victorious.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

SPOV

The four of us pull up to the towering fortress and I spill a drop of glowing potion upon my tongue, finding myself in momentary awe of the grand beauty that is the royal residence. Wow. I then note the many guards posted across the grounds and am left gulping audibly as I come to my senses once more. We're not here for a friendly visit of dining and dancing; we're on a rescue mission tonight. My kin are imprisoned here somewhere and the four of us have only a small window of time to ensure their freedom.

"Lover?" Eric questions softly, reaching his hand out before me. I grant him a small smile, taking his hand into my own before allowing him to help me from the car. He subtly adjusts my hair, assuring my weapon is aptly hidden before Godric joins me at my opposite side, pocketing the glowing vial before taking firm hold of my other hand.

Godric places a tender kiss upon my temple, sending me a wave of love to earn a grateful smile from me before we're making our way towards the heavily guarded doors of the sprawling fortress. Thalia is an ever diligent presence at our sides, her dark eyes darting perceptively over our surroundings and I'm certainly grateful for her reassuring company as we step past the heavily armed guards to enter the palace.

I find myself in a state of awe, my wide eyed gaze absorbing the throng decorated in elaborately designed gowns, each adorned with an assortment of glistening jewels and paired with the most outrageously excessive jewelry I've ever seen. All this sprawled out across the most luxurious, though, admittedly a bit overstated, interior designs I've yet to bear witness to. Sookie, my girl, we are definitely not in the backwoods of the Louisiana bayou anymore.

The crowd begins filing through a large, opened doorway and the four of us follow along, the lot of us soon entering into what appears to be an enormous dining room of sorts. A dining room? In a vampire's castle? Seems a bit unnecessary. I then halt dead in my tracks to find myself stand corrected by my previous thought. Holy shit.

"Um?" I question softly, casting my vampire's a hesitant glance. "Is this normal?" I query, earning solemn nods in response. I let out a reluctant sigh, allowing my vampires to lead me towards the sprawling table and can't help frowning at the sight of the wholly nude humans, all casually posed over the gleaming wood like some kind of demented blood buffet; then again, I suppose that statement is really much more accurate than what I might care to ponder. Definitely not in the bayou anymore.

The three of us take our seats amongst the other guests, Thalia taking up post directly behind us, and I can't seem to wipe the frown from my face, feeling utterly uncomfortable by this entirely outrageous display. Eric and Godric both squeeze my hands under the table, each granting me warning gazes before I'm left having to school my features, realizing we need to avoid bringing any further, unwarranted attention to ourselves.

"Shit," Eric whispers lowly, his gaze fixed across the table. I follow his gaze to see an unfamiliar, female vampire with dark eyes and brunette hair who is currently staring daggers at me. What the hell?

"Who _is_ that?" I question softly, shifting uncomfortably under her scornful gaze.

"That would be Lorena Ball. She was William Compton's Maker, little one," Godric regrettably informs me to earn a wide eyed stare in return. Shit, this can't be good. He nods gravely at my mental assessment and I let out a defeated sigh, realizing this night may be even more difficult for us than I'd previously thought.

The guests all begin standing then and the three of us quickly follow suit, sending our gazes towards the front of the elongated room in time to see an extravagantly dressed woman trailing inside, a line of aggressively armed vampires at her heels. This must be the queen. My jaw ticks in anger, realizing this rather unassuming, red headed woman with the beautifully youthful face is the source of our current plight. Damn her, damn her and her little guards too.

"Good evening," she purrs smoothly, her arrogant, emerald gaze casing over the gathered crowd. She motions towards the night's meal then, going on to brag about the special diets and qualifications of each proffered human and by the end of her little spiel, I find myself actually biting down on my tongue, my anger spiking within me at her implausible haughtiness. Oh, taking this bitch out will be a real pleasure.

"Dear one, you must contain yourself," Godric leans over to breathe against my ear once we're allowed to take our seats once more. He sends me a wave of his familiar, tranquil calm and I grant him a grateful nod, working to bring my emotions under control once more.

The humans at least seem happy enough to oblige the subsequent feedings, though; I can't help but wonder if they haven't been glamoured to react in such a way. Low, pleasured moans sound out around us, joined by the light echoes of lapping and sucking and it's only my vampire's hands gripped tightly unto my own, along with the shared waves of fortitude flowing from them that keep me from losing control altogether. By the time the lengthy feedings are finally coming to an end, I find I'm more than ready to proceed with our night, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of this damned room.

"Godric, if you would be so kind as to escort Sookie outside, Thalia and I will begin our search," I hear Eric softly address his Maker, earning a sigh of relief from me before Godric is obliging his child's request and leading me towards an outer door at the side of the dining room.

"Feeling better, dear one?" Godric questions softly once the two of us find ourselves standing together on the ornately decorated terrace. I nod, falling into his comforting embrace whilst letting the refreshingly cool night air help to clear my rattled mind.

"You!" I hear being crossly cried out beside us then, making me stiffen in Godric's arms. I turn my head to see the irate brunette from earlier, the woman who is apparently Bill's Maker, glowering at me from across the patio. Oh, fuck my life.

EPOV

Thalia and I are trying our best to blend into the oblivious horde, both our eyes perceptive as we seek out any clues of the abducted fae. I motion towards one of the back hallways, images of the blueprints Rasul showed us earlier still clear in my mind. If we can manage to navigate unseen along this corridor, we should soon be very close to the fey prince's imprisoned kin.

I'm left rolling my eyes at the ostentatious décor of the palace, knowing full well the queen is close to losing all her sparkly little fucking trinkets should she fail to produce the adequate funds needed in order to see her massive debts paid in full. Just what the fuck is she playing at, hosting such an extravagant event that she obviously spent more than a pretty penny on?

Thalia is close at my side, her hand practically twitching in anticipation for any sign of hostility and though I appreciate her eager willingness to see us through any possible fight, I can't help but hope we can get through this night with as little confrontation as possible.

"Sheriff Northman," an all too familiar voice sounds behind us then, halting the two of us dead in our tracks as I'm left having to stifle a groan.

"Your Majesty," I greet, turning back to come face to face with the smug, smirking face of the queen. Fuck my undead life.

"I'm so glad I found you," she purrs, her emerald eyes alight with something I could only guess at. "Do you have a moment?" she questions pleasantly enough, though her demeanor suggests this is more of a demand than a request.

"Of course, your Excellency," I answer back, unable to keep the whole of my sarcasm from seeping into my words. She subtly raises a brow at me before gesturing for me to follow along behind her and her ever present guard. Thalia and I share an annoyed scowl, given no choice but to follow her request as we begin making our way through the lavish corridor together.

"Gentlemen," the queen grants to her guards who immediately oblige their queen, throwing open the large oak doors before us. I'm a bit surprised to see she leaves the extent of her armed soldiers outside the door, leaving only her child and second, Andre, at her side as Thalia and I follow the two of them into the large office.

The queen crosses over the sprawling room before leaning casually against an ornamental desk. She motions for us to sit before her and I reluctantly sink down into one of the offered chairs, seeing Thalia take guard at my side, a subtle glint of wariness shining in her dark eyes as she carefully assess the royal figure before us.

"I'm a bit surprised to find you without your child," the queen remarks, instantly putting me on edge as I nod to her.

"She is in capable hands," I assure her, seeing her share an unreadable look with her second. I'm sure Andre has informed her of my Maker's company at my side by now and only hope his powerful presence serves in making them at least somewhat wary to come against us.

"So tell me, Sheriff, how go things with your newest progeny?" she questions smoothly, eagerness clear in her words. I'm a bit thrown off by her question, left wondering as to the best way to answer such a quandary. Just what the fuck is she trying to get at?

"Sookie seems to be adjusting quite well, all things considered," I answer cautiously. "I'm sure you heard of the rather unfortunate circumstances that led to her turning," I add curiously, earning a firm nod in return.

"I don't think I'd use the term _unfortunate_ , Sheriff," she practically coos in return, making my brows shoot up in surprise. "Come now, don't be coy, Northman, we both know what a gold mine your new progeny truly is," she claims to leave me scrambling, unsure as to what it is she's referring to.

"I'm afraid I'm unable to follow your logic, my Queen," I answer back hesitantly, my mind frantically working, trying to piece this all together. A deep frown settles over the queen's face before she sends an expectant gaze to her own golden haired child.

"There's no need to keep up this ruse, Sheriff, not with us," Andre tells me, casually leaning back beside his queen. "We are well aware of your child's unique heritage," he remarks to make me frown. Of course they know of Sookie's fey heritage, but what the hell does that have to do with any of this?

"You speak of my child's fey heritage," I state matter of factly, seeing mirroring grins spread over the pair's faces.

"Was that really so hard, Sheriff?" the queen remarks amusedly, shaking her head at me. "Now tell me, how has the turning affected her?" she questions eagerly, sitting forward as her emerald eyes sparkle in anticipation. My eyes widen, suddenly realizing what it is they're after. Fuck. So this is her plan. Dammit, why didn't I see this all earlier? It seems so obvious now.

I had wrongly assumed they would only be interested in selling the fae's sweet and intoxicating bloods, now having a steady supply at their fingertips, but this, this I had not anticipated. It would seem the queen is planning not to sell the bloods of her fey captives, but the fey themselves, as some sort of personal slave to whatever vampire was willing to place the highest bid.

"You want to know how her fey abilities were affected after her turning," I state firmly then, earning dual nods of agreement from the oblivious vampires before me.

"Yes, yes, of course that's what we want," the queen answers impatiently, nearly rolling her eyes in annoyance. "What's it like to harness that kind of power? To hold total and utter control over the fey's unique abilities?" I sit back in my chair, having to hold back a loud sigh, knowing they aren't apt to like my answer.

"I'm afraid my progeny is no different than any other human turned vampire," I enlighten them, watching the shared shock play over their faces.

"But her telepathy," Andre argues, earning a firm headshake from me.

"Entirely gone," I gravely inform them. "Though, she took to glamouring easily enough," I add somewhat smugly, realizing their plans have all been made in vain and feel not even a note of sympathy for them.

"And her light?" Sophie Anne questions, earning a light shrug in return.

"Nonexistent," I answer back, having to hide the smug grin that threatens to spread over my face. The queen's face is reddened in anger as she shoots an ireful glare to her child, making him subtly cower before us. That's right, bitch, your little plan has been all for naught. A smug grin suddenly forms over Andre's face and I'm suddenly on edge once more, left wondering just what could possibly be going on in the slimy weasel's mind.

"This may all be well and true of your own progeny, Sheriff," Andre answers back coolly before turning his gaze to his Maker. "But Ms. Stackhouse was but one eighth fey to begin with, there's no way of knowing how a full blooded fey may adjust to the turning," he reasons, earning a triumphant grin from his queen as Thalia and I share an uneasy gaze. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"You make it sound as though attaining full blooded fae is simple," I remark in return, trying to keep my voice just as level as possible as the two of them grant me matching, smug expressions.

"Oh, you might be surprised, Sheriff," Sophie Anne purrs in return.

"But even if such a thing _were_ possible, to do so would very likely result in provoking war between the fae and ourselves once more," I answer back, hearing the queen's sardonic scoff as she seems utterly unfazed by this.

"Oh, please," she answers back, this time not bothering to refrain from rolling her eyes. "The fae are but food to us," she replies offhandedly, trailing over to pick up her office phone. She shares short words with the recipient before granting me an elated gaze. "There's something I've yet to share with you, Sheriff, something I was unsure I _could_ share with you until recent events were brought to light," she tells me, looking over to share a knowing look with her second.

"You mean to say you question my loyalty to the throne?" I question somewhat anxiously, earning a light sigh from my superior.

"I was inclined to think as much once you refused to sell our bloods," she explains, earning a disapproving frown from me. "Though, once Andre enlightened me to the identity of your current progeny, I knew I had been mistaken," she elaborates, leaving me have to push down on the wave of indignant anger threatening to rise within me. The smug, assuming bitch.

A light knocking sounds at the door then and the queen abruptly rises, a brilliant smile spreading over her face as she makes her way across the office to answer the caller. Light whispers are exchanged from the unseen arrival and Thalia's hand hovers over the hilt of her broadsword as the door slowly opens before us. Oh, fucking hell. I need to get back to Sookie and soon; her grandfather is not going to like this, not one fucking bit.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

GPOV

In the blink of an eye, I have Sookie's aggressor held by the throat, growling menacingly as she proceeds to hiss and viciously snap her fangs at the two of us.

" _Retract your fangs_ ," I command of her, gripping unto her pale throat tighter still to gain a pathetic whimper in return.

"But my child," Lorena whines, clawing fruitlessly at my iron grip. "Bill is dead and it's all that blonde bitch's fault!" she cries out as I feel Sookie's indignant anger welling between us.

"Bullshit!" Sookie cries, stepping forward fearlessly to come face to face with the second incensed vampiress. "Your child brought this upon himself, willingly dragging me along for the ride. He fucking knew what he was doing," she insists, earning a deep scowl in return.

"It wasn't supposed to play out this way, _none_ of this should have played out the way it did," Lorena sobs out, crimson tears welling within her eyes. "He was supposed to detain you! It was all so simple! But then he had to go and try to impress the fucking child _queen_ , claiming he could provide her with more fae than she'd know what to do with," she rambles, instantly gaining my attention as I realize she knows much more about all this than I would have previously assumed.

"You know about my cousins?" Sookie questions eagerly before Lorena's eyes widen, suddenly realizing what she's let slip. Her mouth snaps shut instantly and I lean closer, meeting her fearful gaze with one of utter determination.

"You do know about the abductions," I state matter of factly, earning but another whimper in response. "And Pamela's death?" I question, seeing her head shake fervently, but the fear shining from the depths of her dark eyes betrays her. "Tell me, Lorena, and maybe, just _maybe_ , you'll live through this night," I threaten watching her eyes widen as she notes the sincerity of my words.

"I had nothing to do with it," she whispers back fearfully.

"But you know what happened," Sookie states firmly, earning a light nod in return as Lorena's face falls in defeat.

"It was the V," she starts, meeting my incensed gaze at the very mention of the queen's ludicrous plans. "Your child refused to sell them and the queen began to question his loyalty," she admits, gazing around us fearfully as her voice softens. "She ordered Bill and his old nest mates to attack the Viking's child. She claimed if she could not ensure his allegiances, she'd make sure he was too distracted by his progeny's death to ascertain what was going on right under his nose," she divulges fearfully, leaving Sookie and I sharing a disapproving look.

"That _bitch_ ," Sookie whispers, shaking her head as a wave of sympathy rises between us. I shake my own head, not surprised at all to hear the motives of the child queen and am only grateful said monarch will be seeing her true end before this night is through.

"What is the queen planning for the abducted fae?" I demand then, seeing Lorena's eyes widen once more as she shakes her head, holding up her hands before us.

"I swear, that's all I know," she insists and I'm left sighing in defeat, realizing she's being truthful this time. I can only hope Eric has managed to gain more answers as I lean closer to the fearful vampiress once more, catching her gaze with my own. Sookie places her hand upon my shoulder then, leaving me raising a questioning brow at her.

"How did the queen find out about me in the first place? How did she know where to send Bill?" she questions, earning a defeated sigh from Lorena.

"It was your cousin; she's one of the queen's favorite pets," Lorena answers, earning a deep scowl in return.

"Hadley," Sookie spits out in anger before nodding for me to continue.

"You will leave this place and be grateful to still be alive, understood?" I question the vampiress still held firmly in my grasp, earning a fervent nod in response. "And if you even _think_ to come after our Sookie, know your death will be immediate and painful," I add, seeing her eyes widen in recognition as I silently thank the gods that my rather notorious reputation as Death still holds at least some weight.

I release my hold, seeing her clutch her wounded throat as she subtly bows her gratitude, realizing her death was literally at my fingertips before she's vamping from the terrace, hopefully never to be seen or heard from again.

"You really think she'll back off?" Sookie questions, reaching down to lace her fingers with my own, her gaze trailing after the recently departed vampiress.

"If she knows what's good for her, dear one," I answer back, gently squeezing her hand, seeing a malicious smile cross over her features.

"I almost hope she tries something," Sookie muses aloud, causing my brows to momentarily rise in surprise before a matching smile falls over my own face. It would seem our Sookie is finally starting to embrace her vampire nature after all.

EPOV

I audibly gulp, having to work to school my features as the iron bound fey are roughly dragged into the queen's office. For Odin's sakes, she truly has no idea just what a shit storm she's managed to bring down upon herself. I inwardly cringe, seeing the angry track lines over their collective arms as well as their hissing, steaming throats, all lined with thick, iron shackles.

It would seem the queen has been quite rough with her captives, judging by the numerous bruises and injuries the three have sustained in her care. Talk about adding insult to injury. Damn it, Sophie Anne, you fucking moron. The queen follows my schooled gaze, letting out a deep sigh.

"Ah, those," she remarks, bending down before the kneeling fae before raising her hand to trail a perfectly manicured nail over the angry, red track marks. "We had originally intended to sell their bloods in lieu of the V, but that was before Andre enlightened me to your new progeny's true identity," she explains as the fearful fae flinches under her touch. "I certainly hope theses minor wounds don't affect the value too much," she remarks offhandedly, standing upright once more.

"So you _do_ intend to auction them to the highest bidder," I muse aloud, my mind already reeling, trying to decide just how we can go about ensuring the fae's freedom whilst simultaneously keeping the oblivious ball goers from harm's way.

"Well, I've still got these pesky tax collectors sniffing at the palace doors," she spits out in annoyance. "And although I had hoped to show proof of the fae's powers under a Maker's firm control, I believe I can still manage to convince our guests to part with their colossal funds," she remarks lowly, her alighted gaze falling over the coveted prizes upon their knees before her.

"And the fae's retaliation?" I question, earning an eye roll in return.

"Like I said, the fae are merely food to us," she says once more, shaking her head dismissively. " _Tasty_ food, but food just the same," she purrs, dragging a long nail along one of the captured fae's trembling jaw. I open my mouth to argue further, when the office doors are burst open beside us.

"Your Majesty, it is time," one of the guards sounds out, bringing a triumphant grin to the queen's youthful face. Fuck! I've totally managed to lose all track of time.

"And the lockdown?" she demands, earning a firm nod in return.

"Already in place, my Queen," he answers back as the guards take hold of the chained fae, dragging the trio roughly to their feet. One of the females meets my troubled gaze and I wordlessly try to convey my sympathy before the fae triplets are being hauled none too gently from the room.

"Come, Sheriff," the queen calls back to me. "This should prove quite entertaining," she purrs, leaving me to hold back a grimace. She's certainly correct about that, though she's wholly unaware of just how truthful that statement actually is.

"We need to find Sookie," I whisper lowly to Thalia, earning a firm nod in return as we trail behind the queen's guard together. The lot of us soon come to the throne room and I slightly panic, seeing the large expanse filled to the brink with curious, onlooking guests. Shit. This night is apt to get messy. A small hand slips into my own then and I let out a small sigh of relief, looking down to see I've already been joined with my child and Maker.

"Oh, God," Sookie whispers then, her eyes widening as she gazes upon her bound and injured cousins, kneeling together upon the raised dais before the enamored crowd. Her anger spikes between us as the queen's haughty face appears before her chained kin. She raises her hand to the jewel dangling from her throat and my own hand suddenly rises, abruptly halting her actions.

"Sookie, wait," I interject, seeing her brows rise in surprise as the crowd begins murmuring lowly around us.

"But, Eric, we need to help them," she insists. I grant the large crowd another anxious look before Godric places his hand upon my shoulder.

"She's right, Eric, there's no other way," my Maker asserts, gaining a defeated sigh from me.

"Alright," I finally concede, realizing their both right, yet still feeling no better about this. "But you must promise to stay close, my child. I won't risk any harm coming to you," I beseech of her, feeling her indignant anger rising at my words. "I'm not questioning your ability to fight, my child, but things are apt to get chaotic upon your kin's arrival. I won't risk losing you," I explain softly, finally earning a slight nod in return as she recognizes the sincerity of my words.

"I promise, Eric," she tells me, taking my hand into her own as her other hand clasps firmly around the glittering gem at her throat. Her eyes flutter closed as her lips move in silent plea and the four of us are then left slowly backing our way through the crowd as the queen's voice begins to ring out around us.

"I've a very special treat to share with you all this night, my esteemed guests," Sophie Anne's voice boasts above the low muttering of the crowd. "I'm offering the opportunity of a lifetime to three lucky guests," she continues as the four of us find ourselves pressed, side by side, against the far wall. "For a price, of course," she purrs, a triumphant grin spreading over her face as she reaches out to smooth her hand over the closest fae's trembling head.

The crowd is utterly silent upon hearing the queen's words and more than a few wary glances are exchanged among the gathered as they begin to recognize just what the arrogant monarch is implying. The queen's face pinches in confusion, obviously having anticipated a wholly different reaction upon her given speech and I pull my child closer to my side, wanting only to ensure her safety through whatever is to come next.

"Andre," the queen hisses irritably, calling her obedient child to her side. "What is going on?" she demands of her equally oblivious second.

"I believe I may be able to answer that," sounds a booming voice in return as Niall's regal form floats across the stage. Startled gasps rise up from the crowd and the queen and her second are left standing stupefied before the irate fae prince.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" the queen demands, earning a condescending smirk from the fae monarch.

"I am Prince Niall, leader of the Sky Fae, and grandfather of the ones you so eagerly seek to auction off this night," he replies coolly as the queen's guards start towards their queen. Loud pops sound around the room then, effectively halting the actions of the armed vampire guards as they are suddenly surrounded by the numerous fae warriors, all equipped with bright, glowing orbs at the ready.

"What are you waiting for?" Sophie Anne hisses at her suddenly tentative guards. "I am your Queen!"

"You would be wise to stand down, gentlemen," the Prince argues, sending a warning gaze over the hesitant vampire soldiers. "In fact, any who intend to live through this night would be wise to take their leave now," sounds the prince's booming voice before the gathered crowd begins slowly backing away.

"Wait! Where are you all going?" the queen calls out, the beginnings of fear seeping into her words as she casts a wary gaze over the incensed fae before her. A bright, white light flashes beside us and I'm instantly draped protectively over my child as the palace doors are blown wide open by one of the fae soldier's powerful light.

Fearful cries sound out from the crowd as they begin rushing past us, tripping over one another to put just as much distance between themselves and the condemned queen as possible. Sophie Anne is still standing dumbfounded before her gilded throne as the room breaks into utter chaos, those still left of her loyal guard stepping up to protect their monarch as more bursts of bright, fey light are exploding in retaliation.

I feel my child's fear spike as Godric and I hold her close, shielding her body with our own as Thalia steps before us fearlessly, her deadly broadsword drawn and at the ready. It's then that I meet the accusing gaze of the queen from across the way as she finally realizes just how dire her situation truly is. That's right, bitch, your reign has come to an end and I'll only be too glad to see you finally receive your just desserts.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

SPOV

I find myself pressed against the palace wall, both Eric and Godric protectively shielding me as the loud sounds of the ongoing fight continue to rise up around us. Instinctually, I reach back, gripping the hilt of my sword, telling myself this is what I've been training for, the reason my vampires have been coaching me.

"Sookie, no," Eric says softly, reaching up to place his much larger hand over my own.

"But, Eric," I argue back, noting Thalia slicing her own sword through the air beside us, effectively beheading one of the queen's armed guards with a sure swing. "They need our help," I insist, earning a firm headshake from my overly protective Maker.

"Trust me, dear one, your grandfather and his followers can hold their own just fine," Godric reassures me just as the clashing sounds of the ongoing melee begin dying down around us. My brow pinches in puzzlement, peeking out between my vampires to see Godric is most assuredly right in his assessment. The remainder of the palace's vampire guards, the ones _not_ currently reduced to thick, bloody ruin, are upon their knees before the fae warriors, their collective hands up in surrender. Damn, those fae are good.

"Granddaughter," I hear Niall call out then, seeing him turn towards the four of us as Eric and Godric help me to my feet between them. He motions for us to join him at his place beside the jewel encrusted throne, behind which the vampire queen is currently hiding like the coward she is. "If the four of you would be so kind," he beseeches gently, motioning towards my shackled kin.

Eric and Godric reach forward, each taking hold of a set of iron shackles currently wrapped around my kin's throats and I follow suit, stepping before one of the females, though I couldn't say for sure whether it's Claudine or Claudette. Cautious, dark eyes rise up to meet my own and my undead heart swells with pity, wondering just what the three of them have been made to suffered through as we make quick work of their iron bindings.

"Ugh!" my cousin grits out before me, reaching up to tentatively touch the bloody wounds now marring the pale flesh of her slender throat. Instinctually, my eyes widen at the sight of blood and my cousin is left backing away fearfully to leave me frowning.

"Sorry," I mutter, hating that my own family holds fear for me as I find myself wrapped in my vampires' dual embrace before them. "I won't hurt you," I insist softly, watching the triplets huddle together, their mirroring, widened eyes studying us curiously.

"She is most correct, young ones," Niall reassures them, sending his nieces and nephew a sympathetic smile. "You have these four to thank for your newfound freedom, believe it or not," he adds with a small smirk as I see my cousin's jaws collectively drop in surprise. "Ah, ah, ah," Niall then says, a bright, glowing orb suddenly appearing in his hand as he turns back towards the throne. "I'm not nearly finished with you, child Queen." Sophie Anne freezes then, her ill attempted getaway abruptly foiled.

"Surely you are appeased now, having secured your followers freedom," Andre answers back, stepping protectively before his fearful Maker. "We shall offer no further resistance."

"Ah, but the time for surrender has long since passed and your queen surely knows this as well," Niall answers back coolly, eliciting matching frowns from the two vampires before him.

"Sheriff, surely you would not stand for such threats against your own queen," Andre directs at Eric then, earning but a dismissive scoff in return.

"Unlike our queen, I do not wish to see our species fall into yet another war," Eric answers back firmly, receiving hateful glowers in return from both Andre and the queen. "Especially not over something so trivial as money," he adds, bringing an incensed hiss from the queen.

"This is treason and you well know it, Sheriff!" she cries out, pointing accusingly at my blonde haired love as a wave of indignant anger rises within me. "You are _sworn_ to protect me!"

"Like you're sworn to protect your subjects?" I argue back, stepping closer to the glaring queen. "Like you were sworn to protect Pamela Swynford De Beaufort?" I challenge, seeing her pale jaw tick in irritation.

"Sookie?" Eric questions, gaining a sympathetic gaze from me as I turn back to my Maker.

"It was her, Eric," I start with a sigh. "She commanded Bill and the others kill Pam," I enlighten him, feeling Godric's arm wrap around my shoulder as he steps to my side. "She did it as means of distracting you from the fae abductions." Godric sends his child a nod of affirmation before Eric's lethal gaze falls upon the queen.

"Eric," the queen tries to argue, shaking her head adamantly. "It wasn't like that."

"Wasn't it?" he growls back lowly, leaning closer to come face to face with the vampire monarch. "Because that sounds exactly like something a heartless bitch like you would do," he harshly accuses, bringing a deep frown to her face.

"It was strictly a business decision, nothing more. Surely you can understand this," she tries to explain, not an ounce of sympathy in her voice. A malicious grin then stretches over Eric's face just before Andre's throat is clutched firmly in his hand at speeds faster even than my own vampire eyes can see.

"No!" the queen cries, reaching out towards her child.

"Not completely heartless then, are we?" the Viking warrior questions icily, his grip tightening upon Andre's throat to elicit a sickeningly wet, cracking sound.

"Please, not my Andre, anything but that," the queen unabashedly pleads, crimson tears welling in her green eyes.

"You know my Pamela died within my arms?" Eric questions, a hint of sorrow lacing his angry words as his steely, cobalt gaze bores into the queen. "That I had to feel her slowly slipping away?" he continues as Andre continues to struggle fruitlessly in his iron grip. "Painful, isn't it?" he asks of the queen. "Feeling the life you created being slowly snuffed out. It's like a piece of your very fucking _soul_ is dying."

"No, please stop," the queen begs, her voice barely above a whisper as she falls to her knees before the resolute Viking.

EPOV

The queen falls before me, bloody tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks and I feel no ounce of sympathy for her as the vivid recollections of my own child's death play vibrantly through my mind. I now know the harsh truth. My Pamela did not accidentally stumble upon an unfortunate event to cause her subsequent death. No, this fucking bitch _purposely_ sent my beloved child to her true death, not as a means of revenge, not even as a justly deserved punishment, but only as a means of momentarily distracting me. Like my child's life meant absolutely nothing at all.

"Please," the queen begs once more as my fist tightens around her own child's throat. She truly wants my mercy? Does she actually think she deserves as much? Where the fuck was her sense of mercy as I knelt with my Maker, holding the dying form of my beloved child whilst bloody tears streamed steadily down my _own_ face?

"No," is all I answer simply. In an abrupt flash of red, Andre's head is torn swiftly from his body by my own hands. The queen's jaw drops in shock as the bloody ruin of her child showers down upon her. Arms wrap themselves around me then and I let out a small sigh pulling my two loves tighter against me, finding much needed solace in their loving arms. The three of us are coated in the crimson remnants of the queen's second, yet we remain utterly unfazed by this as the bonds between us are overflowing with our combined devotions, our unyielding love for one another.

After some time, though I can admit I have absolutely no idea how much exactly, someone clears their throat loudly and I'm abruptly shaken from my reverie as I glance up to see Niall's smiling face. My brows rise, having long forgotten the prince's presence as I work to compose myself once more.

"Sorry," I mutter to the prince, not having meant to lose my cool entirely in front of the seemingly amused monarch.

"Not at all," he answers back dismissively. "But I'm afraid we're not quite finished here," he adds, turning his gaze towards the blood coated, weeping queen still kneeling before us.

"Of course," I answer back, pulling myself together once more, a part of me dreading what is to come next as the queen's imminent death will only ensure her suffering is much, much too fucking fleeting. The queen raises her blood coated face, utter defeat written across her features as she gazes up to the fae prince.

"There are rules, Sophie Anne Leclurq, treaties long set in place by our peoples that are to be followed. By both sides," Niall's booming voice sounds as the queen's head drops in defeat. "You have inflicted purposeful harm to multiple members of the fae, to my own bloodkin. The price of these crimes which you so carelessly committed can only be paid with your own life," he explains, earning only a pitiful whimper in return. "Granddaughter," he calls then, looking back to my child. Sookie's brows rise in surprise before she steps closer to her grandfather.

"Yes, Grandfather?" she questions softly as the prince grants her an indulgent smile.

"It is thanks to you and your vampires that I have my nieces and nephew at my side once more," he informs her. "I believe it only fitting that you grant the killing blow this night," he explains, eliciting mirroring shock from around the room. Well, I certainly didn't see this one coming.

"Grandfather?" she questions, earning a wide grin in return.

"I fear you may never be granted the chance to lead the fae, to take your rightful place at my side," he remarks gently, reaching up to tenderly tuck a wayward, golden tendril behind her ear. "But this does not change the fact that royal blood flows within your veins, Granddaughter mine. You were born to rule," he insists, eliciting a wave of shock from my child as Godric looks over to me with an approving grin.

"But, Grandfather, I'm so young," she argues softly. "And I know nothing about ruling, besides, who would ever listen to _me_?" she questions tentatively before Godric and I are both stepping forward, taking each of her hands into our own. Niall grants us an approving smile.

"I believe you have all the help you should ever need," he answers back, a twinkle of delight shining in his pale blue eyes. "And I'm always but a call away," he adds, motioning towards Sookie's gleaming necklace. Sookie looks back and forth between us then, probing our shared bonds to find only our unyielding support and love.

"You really think I could do this?" she questions softly, earning dual nods in return.

"Of this, I have no doubt, my child," I answer back, granting her a warm smile that she quickly returns.

"Your grandfather is most correct, dear one. You truly were born to lead," Godric assures her, his emerald eyes shining in affection. Sookie takes a deep breath then, nodding to the two of us before reaching back to sweep her cascading hair over her shoulder. She proceeds to unsheathe the deadly weapon from it's place along her spine and my undead heart swells with pride as I watch her step fearlessly before the kneeling queen.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," grits out Sophie Anne, shaking her blood coated head at the lot of us. "You'll really let some blonde bimbo replace me? She's no one, just a pathetic waitress from some backwoods town," she sneers hatefully, eliciting waves of rage from Godric and myself. Low laughter sounds out around us then and I'm shocked to note the sound is rising from the throat of my own child.

"You know, only night's before, I may very well have agreed with you," Sookie answers back bemusedly, turning her gaze over her shoulder to grant Godric and myself a grateful smile. "But the woman you speak of died the night I lost my mortal life. I am Sookie Stackhouse, child of Eric Northman, grandchild of Godric of Gaul as well as the great grandchild of Prince Niall of the Sky Fae and though I can admit I'm not perfect, nowhere near it in fact, I hold no doubt I'll at least make a better queen than you ever did, Sophie Anne."

The queen's brows rise in shock as my child deftly raises her sword, a look of grim determination etched over her ethereal face before she's easily slicing her weapon through the air, succeeding in beheading the queen with one sure stroke. Odin, how I love this strong willed woman. Long live the queen.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Well, this is it, guys, the final chapter! Thank you all so much for your continued support and for seeing this thing through with me!**

 **A special thanks to** ** _kleannhouse_** **for helping to catch my many grammatical and spelling mistakes; you seriously rock, woman! And of course, a big thank you to** ** _bashfyl_** **for the amazing idea that she let me run with in order to create such a fun story!**

 **Enjoy this final chapter! Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 26

SPOV

Eric and Godric each clutch my hands tightly, the two of them receiving collective, wary gazes from my fae kin who are currently sitting before us in the newly remodeled kitchen of my Gran's farmhouse. I let out a small sigh, realizing it's not likely to be easy for either side to put aside centuries of mistrust between them, no matter how strongly I continue to wish for just that.

"Here we are," Gran says, effectively breaking up the tense moment. "I made a fresh batch of lemon bars to celebrate your homecoming," she beams, placing the baked goods before my cousins. Excited thanks are exchanged before the fae triplets are enthusiastically tucking into the yellow dessert.

"Um, Gran?" I question hesitantly, my head tilting in confusion. "Aren't lemons lethal to the fae?" I ask, watching my magically inclined cousins greedily gobbling down the fruity dessert.

"Oh yes, terribly so," Gran answers back, a small frown forming over her face. "But this recipe contains no actual lemons, my dear. It's a secret family recipe; one I created especially for my beloved Fintan," she explains, earning a light nod of understanding from me.

"They're wonderful, Adele," Claude assures her through a yellow mouthful, his dark eyes shining in apparent delight.

"Why, thank you, Claude," Gran returns, reaching up to ruffle his dark hair affectionately. "I can't tell you just how happy I am to have the three of you back," she says then, granting them a warm smile before turning her attention to my vampires and myself. "I knew the three of you would come through," she adds with a wink, earning mirroring smiles in return.

"We do make a pretty great team," I answer back, granting my vampires an affectionate smile.

"So, Sookie," Claudine starts, after gulping down a mouthful of Gran's dessert. "I've been meaning to ask, how did, well, _this_ happen?" she questions, motioning between me and my vampires curiously. "I mean, the last we saw of you, you were still human, well, for the most part anyways."

"It's kind of a long story," I sigh out, shaking my head before diving into the rather lengthy tale, noting the shocked faces of my kin as I reveal the extent of Bill's betrayal and the council's rash decision to see me turned.

"Damn," Claudine curses softly once I've finally finished the prolonged retelling of events. "You seem to be adjusting well enough though," she remarks, lifting a questioning brow to earn a wide grin from me.

"I suppose you're right," I concede. "Though, I have these two, along with Thalia to thank for that," I explain, earning fond smiles from my two loves before they're each leaning closer to press tender kisses to either of my temple.

"Who'd have thought?" Claudette remarks softly, shaking her head lightly. "And here I thought all vampires were heartless, selfish creatures," she adds, earning light scoffs from my loves as I'm left hiding my amused smirk.

"Claudette!" Claude and Claudine chastise their third in union, only to receive a dismissive shrug in return.

"What? It's the truth!" she answers back unabashedly.

"It's okay, Claudette," I interject then, receiving mirroring looks of shock from the triplets. "You're not the only one to assume that," I inform her, recalling my own grandfather's initial reaction to my turning. "Though, I do hope to put an end to such ridiculous assumptions."

"Of course, cousin," Claudine tells me with a kind smile. "Even Niall is not blind to the love the three of you share amongst one another," she assures me with a wink. Eric and Godric each wrap their arms around me then, approving grins stretched over their faces as the bonds between us are welling with our shared affections.

"Aww," Claude remarks, a lopsided grin pulling at his mouth. "I think I hear wedding bells in the near future," he teases in a singsong voice, earning a round of giggles from the table.

"Perhaps," Eric answers, leaving me looking up to my Maker in shock. "Though, we have my child's inauguration to tend to first," he muses aloud before placing a soft kiss to the crown of my head.

"Yes, our Sookie, a vampire queen," Claudette remarks, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'll never forget the sight of you beheading that evil bitch," she growls out then, earning low murmurs of agreement from her siblings as I'm left casting my grandmother a tentative gaze.

"It's alright, Sookie dear," Gran remarks, obviously having noted my unease. "I'm only glad it was you doing the beheading, not the other way around," she remarks amusedly, eliciting light laughter from around the room.

"True enough," I answer back, granting my grandmother a grateful smile, once more thankful for her willingness to accept every facet of my new life. "You'll be coming to the inauguration, right, Gran?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she assures me, a bright smile lighting up her weathered face. "Hadley and that sweet boy of hers will be coming with me as well. That boy was just ecstatic to have his mother back once more," she enlightens me, bringing a grateful smile to my face. As upset as I initially was with my cousin, finding out it was her big mouth that led the queen to me in the first place, I just can't seem to hold a grudge against my kin, especially after finding out she had a little boy waiting for her return.

"As much as we'd love to see you crowned, cousin, you may have to just settle for a card instead," Claudine chimes in then, a sympathetic smile forming over her face. "I mean, I trust the three of you, but I think I've had my fill of bloodsuckers for a while," she remarks, leaving me shrugging in return.

"Can't fault you there," I answer back before glancing back at Gran. "And Jason? Will he be coming with you?" I question Gran hesitantly, earning a light sigh in return.

"I can't say for certain, my dear," she answers back softly. "Though, I will certainly try to talk him into joining us," she assures me as a wave of hurt rises in my chest, wanting nothing more than to patch things up with my brother once more.

"Thanks, Gran," I tell her as my vampires pull me tighter into my embrace, their combined love flooding through me to instantly make me feel worlds better.

GPOV

Eric and I each lean down, pressing mirroring kisses to our Sookie's cheeks and the wave of gratitude I receive in return melts my undead heart. I reach up to tuck a wayward golden tendril behind her ear then and that small gesture is enough to send an anticipatory shiver from my love. In an instant, her seemingly endless lusts are spiking between the three of us. Eric grants me a knowing smile and Sookie is left shifting somewhat uncomfortably in her chair as her desire begins to steadily build between us.

"Well, this has been a very pleasant visit, Adele," I address to Sookie's grandmother then, earning a bright smile in return. "But the three of us have our work cut out for us, preparing for the upcoming inauguration," I add, earning a light sigh of relief from Sookie before the three of us are rising to our feet together.

"Oh, but of course, of course," Adele answers, standing from her own chair before drawing nearer to wrap the three of us into her loving embrace. "I'm quite looking forward to celebrating with the three of you," she tells us with a proud smile. "To think, my own granddaughter, a queen," she muses, shaking her head lightly before rising up to place a soft kiss to said granddaughter's cheek.

"Thanks, Gran," Sookie answers back softly, pulling her grandmother into another hug before we're joined by her fae kin.

"Good luck with the planning, cuz," Claude remarks, sending his vampire cousin a wink.

"Yes, enjoy your upcoming night to the fullest," Claudine chimes in with a beaming smile.

"But, perhaps pack your sword once more, you know, just in case," Claudette adds, sending both Eric and I a rather wary gaze to earn a soft chuckle from our Sookie.

"I'll be sure to do just that," Sookie reassures her untrusting cousin before we're heading towards the door together, sending goodbye waves. Sookie lets out a squeak of surprise as Eric enthusiastically helps to lift his child unto his back and the two of us share a sly smile as our shared love's desires are thrumming through us once more.

"Ready, Lover?" he questions lowly, his brows waggling suggestively to earn a wicked smirk in return.

"Always," she answers back before the three of us are launching ourselves into the cool, night air together. A content smile forms over my face as we race towards home together and I find myself stealing glances over at my Sookie as we fly.

I can hardly believe she will be made queen within a week's time. Not that I do not think she will make for an excellent ruler, quite the opposite in fact, but to realize just what a long way she has come in such a short amount of time is simply remarkable. I once more recall Eric questioning whether or not he may have felt the pull to turn our golden beauty had things played out differently between us, and now, cannot help but think that perhaps he may have been right about this. Vampirehood certainly seems to suit our love quite admirably.

We soon land upon the lawn of our shared home and I'm abruptly brought from my inner musings as Sookie's scorching yearning manages to ignite my own lusts. Gods, what this woman does to me. Faster than the human eye can see, Eric and I manage to haul our eager love abruptly inside, slamming the door shut firmly behind us.

"So, your Majesty," Eric starts lowly, his hands caressing teasingly over our smirking love. "What would you wish of your most loyal subjects?" he breathes against her ear to send another wave of anticipatory shivers through her.

"Hmmm, there are just so many options," she purrs back, bringing a devious grin to my face as I step closer to wrap my arms firmly around her waist. She grins back at me, her sapphire eyes alight with wicked intention.

"Perhaps our love would enjoy a bit of a show," I suggest lowly, catching my child's eager gaze as a Sookie's head drops coyly. I feel her rising embarrassment then and Eric and I both shoot her inquiring gazes before she's letting out a small sigh.

"Um, well, I didn't mean to keep it a secret or anything, but I sort of peeked in on the two of you before, when you were, um, you know," she admits shyly, earning smoldering grins from the both of us. She truly saw the two of us together? And what's more, it seems she very much enjoyed it. Well, I for one am certainly agreeable to this.

"Really?" Eric answers back lowly, his cobalt eyes twinkling deviously. "And did you like what you saw, Lover?" he inquires, earning an eager bob of Sookie's golden head.

"Well, this is most certainly a fantasy we'd be more than eager to indulge you with, dear one," I tell her lowly, receiving a wave of lust in return as Eric and I gingerly set our love down upon the sofa before us. Eric's cool breath puffs against my throat as he presses his firm chest against my back and a low hum escapes me as he proceeds to trail soft kisses along my flesh.

"Godric," he breathes out lowly, his long fingers deftly unfastening the many buttons of my shirt to slowly expose my pale, tattooed flesh to our shared love. Sharpened fangs nip at my ear just as my child's skilled hands make their way to the waistband of my slacks.

"Eric!" I'm left practically hissing out as he abruptly cups my quickly hardening erection through the light material of my dress slacks. A low chuckle escapes him as he strokes me teasingly through the fabric and our Sookie is left looking on in eager anticipation, her sapphire eyes burning with desire.

"Enjoying yourself, Lover?" Eric asks lowly to earn an eager, golden nod from our love. I note his devious grin just before the remainder of my clothing is brusquely torn away to leave me utterly exposed between my two loves. "And you, Master?" he breathes against my ear, bringing a low groan from me as his hands continue their teasing ministrations over my exposed flesh.

"Yesss," I hiss out just as his long fingers wrap themselves firmly around my hardened length. My head falls back against his shoulder as he grants me sure, languid strokes and I quickly lose myself to his touch. Gods, don't let this pleasure ever end. Familiar lips brush against my own and I'm momentarily surprised as Sookie's own, nude form is suddenly pressed against my own.

"Please," Sookie pleads breathily, her eager body undulating wantonly against me. I could never leave my love wanting for anything, especially given the nature of her current plea. My arms wind around her waist, drawing her closer still before my lips capture her own into a searing kiss. How I love this sweet woman.

Somewhere between shared kisses and loving caresses shared between the three of us, we find ourselves wound up together over the lush carpeting of the living room floor, my body sandwiched snugly between my child and my Sookie and there's no place else I'd rather be.

"Master?" Eric asks softly, seeking permission as I feel his hardened arousal pressed against the small of my back. I can feel his hesitance along with his burning desires and turn my head back to catch his gaze. He must find his answer in my own pleading stare as I feel him proceed to align himself with my entrance.

A light hiss escapes me as my child proceeds to delve deeper, encasing himself inch by hardened inch inside me until our bodies are married snugly together. It's not often the two of us find ourselves in this particular position, but at the moment, I want nothing more than to be encased fully between my beloveds. Eric presses a soft kiss against the back of my throat as Sookie reaches down between us to help guide my own arousal ever closer to her slick entrance.

"Sookie," I hiss out, my hands gripping unto her gracious hips tightly as I bury myself deeply inside my love to leave the three of us wrapped together wholly, in body, in mind, as well as in spirit, three separate entities becoming one in our shared embrace.

Joined hips rock gently against one another and I lose myself fully to my loves' gentle ministrations as the bonds between us overflow with waves of endearing love and endless devotion. I bury my face into my Sookie's silken tresses, taking in her comforting scent and know this was all somehow meant to be, that her appearance in our lives was in some way deemed by the fates. She is ours as we are hers, from here until the end of eternity.

Shared cries soon sound out between us as we hit our peaks as one and we're left floating slowly back down from the precipice of desire together, the three of us wrapped tightly in one another, lazy smiles stretched over our collective faces. This is right, this is perfect and this is just how I plan to spend the rest of our shared eternity.

I know well enough that our future is apt to be plagued with danger, as our newly found place in the world of vampire politics will only ensure as much, but I also hold no doubts that the three of us will assuredly overcome. This is only the beginning for the three of us and I simply cannot wait to see what our shared future holds.

THE END

 **AN: I'm currently working on an all new story featuring the trio entitled, 'Battle Born' I'm not quite sure how long it will be before the first chapter is ready to post...So be looking out, you know, if that's something you're interested in...no pressure of course! :)**


End file.
